Priceless Sweet Chin Music
by VampireXHeart2442
Summary: Kayley Michaels, HBK's daughter, finally Super Kicks Randy Orton only to end up being apart of Legacy. Now that Orton controls her career, how will she manage to escape the Viper?
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallway of the backstage area of the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia, at the RAW taping, I wondered how my father did this everyday for a living. The chaos backstage was not nearly has hectic as the chaos out in the arena when the fans came in. Dad always tried to steer clear of that chaos with Hunter. I was always snuck into the arenas out of my safety. Dad didn't want people to know who I was because he said; once they did, they won't leave you alone. I believed him, but I believed him more when Hunter said the same thing.

I'm Kayley Elizabeth Hickenbottom, or Kayley Michaels as I preferred. I was my father's daughter; people only called us Hickenbottom if they wanted their ass kicked. I was almost my father's spittin' image. I had his blond hair and his blue eyes that shined when I was happy.

I had a slight southern accent but other than that, I had a very unique accent, from traveling so much, my accent changed. I was great friends with John Cena so I spent a lot of time with him, making my voice have a Boston accent, but my father was best friends with Paul Levesque, or Hunter as he likes to be called, so I had a New England twang. Jeff and Matt Hardy were good friends to me also, so I had their soft southern accent. All in my entire accent was very unique and you couldn't put my accent in a category.

"Hey baby girl." Shawn said.

"Hey dad. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I said ARE. YOU. REEEEAAADDDDYYY?!" Hunter yelled. I chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said smiling. Hunter chuckled and I grabbed Shawn's hat to hand it to him.

"Thank you sweetheart." He sat slipping it on his head. "You going to be alright backstage?"

"Shawn, you ask her that every time. She's fine." Hunter said.

"If your daughter was 22 and on the road with you, you'd be just like me." Shawn snapped back. I looked at Hunter, who had his hands up defensively. I made a face behind Shawn's back and hopped around the locker room.

"Kayley, you're making me dizzy." Hunter said as he continued to watch me bounce off the walls.

"Sorry, Hunter. Hey! I'm going to go bug John, is that okay?" I asked Shawn.

"Stay close to him when we're on though, I'd hate to beat Cena's ass." Shawn said.

"Thanks dad." I kissed his cheek. "Good luck out there." I hugged Hunter, who returned it. "Try not to kill yourselves."

"No promises baby girl." Hunter chuckled. I smiled.

I walked out of the locker room and towards John's locker room. He shared one with Legacy, which, if dad knew, he would ban me from hanging out with John. Legacy officially had it out for Hunter, Dad, and I. They purposefully gave me a hard time, though when John was there, they wouldn't do a lot of it, because John was like a big over-protective brother, though he joked around with me and let me do what I wanted. He had to have his say in something first.

I knew somewhere, down this hall, was the locker room. Which one it was I didn't know. That was until I noticed they had names on the door. Wow, I was an idiot. I back tracked a bit and found the door that said Legacy and Cena. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" John's voice came through the door. I opened it and walked in. "Hey kid!"

"Hey John. Do you mind if I hang out here when Dad is on?" I asked.

"Of course you can, girl. I know if Shawn found out you were wandering the halls, he'd kick my ass first then ask questions." John laughed. I smiled. "How is my little sister doing today?"

"Doing alright." I said shrugging. "Nothing much went on."

"I agree, oh! You should have seen Jeff in catering this afternoon." John said. I looked up at him.

"What did Hardy do now?" I asked, slightly afraid to know.

"He accused Mark of taking his skittles, took Mark's Mountain Dew and then did a baseball slide between his legs. Let's say, Mark wasn't the happiest person in the world today. He chased Jeff around the arena until he finally lost him." John explained. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's Hardy for ya." I said as I sat down on floor between John's legs. I put my arms on his legs and leaned back against him.

The thing between John and I was that we dated a few years back, we've slept together behind Shawn's back and became close, but we agreed that dating just wasn't there with us so we became friends with benefits, until Shawn found out. When Shawn found out, he told John never to come near me and I was banned from seeing him. Though, the ban didn't last long, maybe 3 months before Shawn gave up on it. Every once in a while does John and I have sex but you can feel the sexual tension between us. John was always my first go-to guy for everything and it would probably stay like that.

We both looked up at the TV when DX's music hit. I watched Shawn dance around Hunter in the ring. I stuffed a few laughs as Hunter just stared at Shawn, who was looking back at him. I leaned back against John, who leaned down and put his arms down my front, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Who are you facing tonight?" I asked John.

"Randy." He said, kissing my shoulder.

"Will his boyfriends follow him?" I asked.

"Shut up Hickenbottom." Randy said as he walked in with Cody and Ted following behind.

"Call me that again son." I said. Randy rolled his eyes. Ted and Cody looked at me. "What?"

"Get out so we can change." Ted said.

"Oh come on! I wanna see who is the biggest in Legacy!" I whined. John laughed.

"You kiss your daddy with that mouth?" Cody asked.

"Nope, just John." I snickered. John smiled and pecked my lips.

"Honestly, do we have to see that?" Randy asked.

"Don't look." John said. Randy muttered things under his breath.

Shawn and Hunter started to lose against Jeri-Show. Though, Chris was a sweetheart and took up the position of Shawn's eyes when he wasn't around. Paul, on the other hand, he liked to keep to himself. So I stayed with my boys. I winced as Shawn was struck by Show's right hand.

"Yeah, that's the end." John groaned. "He tried."

"He should just leave the WWE, we don't need him anymore." Randy mumbled.

I chose to ignore that comment.

"He's too old to do this anymore. His legacy is over with."

I chose to ignore that also.

"He'd probably break his back if he jumped off another ladder; I'm surprised he could still stand considering how old he is."

I shot up, almost knocking John off the bench.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Randy turned around.

"You heard what I said." Randy growled as he leaned forward.

"You should get your head out of your ass. My father changed this company for the better, what did your father do?" I asked, our noses now touching.

"Randy back off…" Cody said as he and Ted started to pull him away but Randy was leaning forward so much, that his upper half never moved, just his lower half.

"Kayley, come on baby girl." John said, wrapping his arm around my waist. Randy started to salivate and his eyes were wild, I growled and pushed John's arm off my waist. I turned around to walk away but I sneak attacked Randy, giving him a note of Sweet Chin Music. My foot connected with his chin and he went backwards into the lockers, Ted and Cody going with him. "Shit! Come on Kayley!" John yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I don't want you to be on the receiving end of his Viper attacks!" John argued, pulling me towards Shawn and Hunter's locker room. When John opened the door and realized no one was there, he dragged me more down the hall. "Pardon me for trying to keep my sister un-harmed."

"I can handle him!"

"No you can't Kayley! You are not a wrestler!" John snapped back. I bit my lip to keep myself from retorting, though, it came out like projectile vomit.

"My father is and I was trained by him, I chose NOT to be a wrestler!" I yelled.

John ignored my comment as we passed several superstars in the hallways. I saw Jeff and Matt down the hall and they asked John what was going on, but the yelling from behind us told them I did something.

"Hickenbottom! I will make your life hell!" Randy yelled as he continued to chase us.

"Call me that again son and I'll show you more notes from Sweet Chin Music!" I yelled back.

"Kayley, shut up!" John shouted at me. He opened a door and pushed me into the room, closing the door.

"John let me out!" I yelled to him through the door, I started to pound on the wood.

"Cool off!" John yelled. I growled and turned around.

"Oh…hi Shane…hi Steph…" I said nervously. Shane looked at his sister and sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Shane asked, pulling out a chair for me.

"Just gave Orton some Sweet Chin Music." I mumbled.

Stephanie smacked her forehead as Shane chuckled. "Kayley, we all know you and Legacy don't get along and never have, but you can't go around Super Kicking the superstars." Shane smiled. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"He insulted my father, I wasn't about to let him get away with it." I said. "I'm sorry, you can fine me and do whatever you want with me, but I don't regret it."

"We won't do that. We are used to you doing this." Shane said chuckling.

Stephanie looked up as the door slammed open. Shawn was standing in front with a very pissed off Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase Jr., behind him and Hunter behind them with John. I grabbed Shane's hand as I tensed up, looking up into the blue eyes of my father. He wasn't a happy man at the moment.

"I leave you alone for no longer than 15 minutes and you SUPER KICK Randy Orton!?" Shawn yelled. I stood up and dropped Shane's hand.

"Did he tell you that he started it!?" I yelled back.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! You sit back down and you listen to what I have to say!" Shawn shouted, his face starting to get red.

I slowly sat back down in my chair. Hunter walked over to Stephanie who looked like she was going to interrupt, but decided against it for her own sake. John stayed by the door, waiting for the yelling match to end. Randy stood there with a smirk on his face, Cody and Ted watched as I was yelled at by my father. Cody sparing me a sympathetic look.

"You are NOT a wrestler and you CAN NOT go around super kicking the athletes! I cannot believe that you would do something so stupid! You act on impulse and you don't think about what the consequences will be later! Granted, you are my daughter but for you to go and do something so ridiculously stupid, you make me second guess myself for bringing you on the road! From now on, you will be by my side every moment unless I have a match, then you will be here with Stephanie or Shane! Do I make myself clear?" Shawn yelled.

"Dad-"

"I SAID; DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!?" He screamed. Hunter jumped.

"Yes sir." I said softly.

"Shawn, I think you are being a bit too hard on her." Stephanie said.

"Why? She kicked a superstar!" Shawn argued.

"I know she did, she told me, but at least she told me instead of me finding out! Shawn, I know you are her father but-"

"No! If she wants to act like a child, I will treat her like a child." Shawn snapped. Stephanie got quiet. "Let's go." He said to me.

I got up and followed him out the door, squeezing my way between Ted and Cody.

"It was a sick Super Kick though." John said.

Shawn was going off his rocker when we got back to the locker room, where there were no witnesses. Though he would never hit me, he would yell until his throat was raw. You could always tell when his throat was being to get raw, his voice would start to crack and then he would make up an excuse to leave the room before he thought of something else to yell about.

"I can't believe you Kayley!" Shawn said as he paced the locker room layout, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sat in silence.

"Do you know how much trouble you would be in if Stephanie and Shane weren't our friends?" He asked. He continued pacing until a knock on the door snapped him out of his parental yelling. "Come in!"

Cody walked in and I looked up. "Stephanie and Randy want to speak with Kayley."

"What for?" Shawn asked.

"They just told me to come get her." He said.

"Go with Cody, I have to go to catering real fast." Shawn mumbled. I was right.

Cody and I walked down the hall towards the room we just came back from. Superstars were now getting ready in their locker room for the beginning of the show. You could hear the fans in the arena in the back. I looked at Cody who was staring straight ahead.

"Did Stephanie say why she needed me?" I asked.

"Like I told Shawn, she just told me to come get you." He said.

"Why are you with Orton?" I asked out of the blue.

"None of your business." Cody replied as he opened the door. Ted was now leaning against the back wall while Randy stood in front of Stephanie's desk. Stephanie smiled at me from behind her desk as Cody went next to Ted.

"You needed me?" I asked. I stood next to Randy, a bit a ways apart but still next to him.

"Yes." Stephanie said. She threw a stack of papers near me that landed on the edge of her desk. "Here is your WWE contract."

I looked up at her so fast my neck popped. I looked at Hunter, who was behind her with a shocked look on his face. He shrugged and I looked back down at Stephanie.

I chuckled nervously. "No you don't understand, Steph, I am not a wrestler."

"But you are trained, are you not?" She asked.

"Well yes-"

"And apparently John said the Super Kick was amazing."

"I guess-"

"Your father is Shawn Michaels, who is a legend in this company."

"I know-"

"Hunter has no problem with training you a bit more."

"Steph-"

"You are a second generation superstar."

"Steph-"

"So who better to put you with then Legacy?"

"Steph-wait WHAT!?"

"You will be put with Legacy. Randy has no problem with you being with him."

"Only because he gets to control every action!" I yelled.

"You either sign the contract or you go home." Stephanie said sternly. My jaw dropped. "You said and I quote, 'I'm sorry, you can fine me and do whatever you want with me, but I don't regret it.'"

"Damn, I did say that…"

"So sign it." Stephanie said.

I growled and signed the contract; I pushed it into Stephanie's hands and whipped around to face Randy, who was smirking. "Do not FUCK with my career Orton!"

He continued to smirk.

"Have you talked to my father about this?" I asked Hunter and Stephanie.

"No, but he will have to get over it." Stephanie said as she stood up. "Kayley Michaels, meet your new team mates."

I looked at Randy, Ted, and Cody and then back at Stephanie. Randy cleared his throat and made me look at him. My eyes turned a darker shade of blue as my emotion changed. My eyes started to dilate and focus on Randy, who was now standing in front of me.

"Welcome to Legacy." He smirked.

* * *

**I know it moved a bit fast but I am trying to get the basic feel out.**

**I have no idea who Kayley is going to be with, so if you want, vote for your favorite superstar;**

**Randy Orton**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Ted DiBiase**

**Other; who?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stephanie, she isn't a wrestler and I also forbid her to be with Legacy!"

"Shawn, she already signed the contract!"

"GET RID OF IT! SHE IS NOT JOINING LEGACY!"

I sighed and rested my head back against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest as I listened to Stephanie and Shawn have their screaming match. I wrapped my arms around my legs and closed my eyes, trying to tune out the arguing going on in the room behind me. If I had known then that I would be in this position, I wouldn't have kicked Randy, though it was worth it in a way.

Superstars would stop in the hallway as the yelling got louder and look at the door, then down at me. I groaned and laid down on the floor, covering my ears with my hands. My eyes still closed but no matter what I did the yelling seemed to get louder. It was as if I was trying to tune out my parents but it was actually my boss and my father. Great.

"Stephanie, she isn't ready to be a wrestler! She is only 22!"

"You were 21 when you came into the business!"

"That isn't the point!"

"Then what is the point?!"

"She is my daughter and I will not allow her to wrestle!"

"She is an adult! She already signed the contract! Get over it Shawn!"

The door slammed open and I sat up and looked at my father. His eyes were wild with rage and his face was red with anger. I sighed and looked down. I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I had signed the contract; I was upset because I knew Shawn didn't want me to be in the company.

"Dad-"

"Go to your team mates, you have a promo next." Stephanie said walking out before Shawn could say anything.

I nodded and gave Shawn one last look before heading off in the opposite direction and towards the Legacy locker room. I ran my fingers through my hair. The locker room came upon me fast and I just bit the inside of my cheek and walked in without knocking.

"Ah, here she is." Randy smirked. "Daddy give you a hard time?"

"Bite me, Orton." I growled.

"Well start stripping, you need to change." He said, throwing my new wrestling attire at me.

I looked up at my new team mates and glared. Randy was leaning against his locker, smirking and watching my every movement. Ted and Cody were sitting on the bench, watching me also. I sighed. If Shawn only knew they were watching me change, they would be dead.

I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the bench, picking up my new wrestling top, it was more like a sports bra. It was black with gold outlining. I turned around and slipped my bra off and quickly pulled the top over my head, adjusting my breasts in the right position. There was a big hole in the middle of the chest that showed parts of my breasts. I sighed and turned back around.

"Looks good." Randy snickered. I glared up at him and undid my jeans. "Enjoying this Cody?"

Cody stayed quiet. I quickly slipped the black and gold shorts on. Legacy was printed on the hips. Randy threw me my boots and knee pads. I slipped them on and looked down at myself.

"Let your hair down." Randy ordered. I growled and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, letting my blonde hair cascade down my shoulders. "Good. Now let's go."

We filed out of the locker room. Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He explained what was going to happen out in the ring. He would introduce me and as he talked about how great Legacy will be, someone will come out and interrupt him. He handed me my script and I read over my lines.

"Shawn is going to come out…?" I asked him.

Randy nodded. "We'll be feuding with DX over you. You just happen to be my girlfriend on screen." He smirked. I gagged as he glared at me.

"Great." I mumbled. I re-read my lines; I was going to break my father's heart.

Randy's theme music blared from the speakers. The crowd instantly booed us. Randy and I were first to head out with Ted and Cody behind us. He pushed his WWE Championship higher on his shoulder. We walked down to the ring slowly, letting their boos sink in. Great, my first match with the WWE and I'm a heel.

He pulled the ropes up so I could get in easily. I muttered thanks as Ted and Cody got in. Randy took a microphone from a tech and waiting until his music and the crowd died down. He was smirking, looking around at the crowd. I apparently wasn't selling it until Ted jabbed me in my lower back. I looked back at him and he whispered to me to sell it. So I did.

"Before you even ask and I go on to tell you about how great Legacy is, meet our newest addition. She is a second generation superstar and with her help, we will hold most of the titles in the WWE. Please welcome Kayley _Michaels." _Randy smirked, putting emphases on my last name. I looked at the crowd with a fake smirk plastered on my face. Randy took my hand and pulled me next to him. "And she just happens to be my girlfriend."

The boos were overwhelming.

_Break it Down!_

We all looked at the stage and saw Shawn and Hunter come out but Shawn wasn't doing his normal hyperactivity dance. Shawn was not pleased but neither was Hunter. The cheers erupted in the arena. We all faced the ramp and leaned against the ropes. Shawn and Hunter both had microphones and I felt my heart beat harder, making a bruise against my chest.

"Orton, she will not be a part of Legacy. My daughter is smarter than that. You probably brain washed her into coming out with you!" Shawn yelled.

"Really Shawn? She came out on her own, she knew what she was getting into." Randy said, taking my hand again. "She also agreed to be my girlfriend, what do you say to that _Michaels_?"

"Kayley, please, come back to me. You can be a part of DX; we can train you better than those goons can. We can help your career; you are ruining it by being with them!" Shawn exclaimed.

I took the microphone from Randy.

"No _dad,_ Randy is the best thing that will happen in my career. I don't need you. I don't need you either Hunter. All I need is Ted, Cody, and Randy, and with their help we will be bigger than D-Generation X, we will be bigger than The Kliq, we will be bigger than Evolution. Just wait." I growled. I heard my own voice over the speaker, it sounded so demonic and hate filled.

Shawn looked brokenhearted and Hunter looked shocked. I hope they read their scripts…

"Kayley…please. All these years I have kept you away from this ring and now that I let you come on the road with me, you suddenly sign a contract. I will give you my blessing if you come back to Hunter and I. We will help you become a superstar. Please Kayley." Shawn begged. You could see his legs start to shake and I thought he was going to get on his knees.

"She said no, Shawn." Ted said. "She doesn't want to come back to _Daddy _and _Uncle Hunter. _She found a new family…a better family."

Shawn almost broke character and cried. Hunter had to put his hand on his shoulder to get Shawn to snap out of it. I looked at Shawn and I looked at him. He mouthed 'please' begging me to change my mind about everything. But it was too late; it was too late to turn around. The WWE Universe already knew who I was and since we were feuding with DX, they wanted to know more.

"If you still don't believe us, maybe this will help you understand." Randy smiled. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine. I had to think it was John just to get through it. The crowd went wild. Shawn's eyes got huge and Hunter gagged.

"And if you aren't down with that, _we _got two words for you." Cody said.

"Try us." Randy growled.

Randy's theme started and we all went backstage and I instantly went to find Shawn and Hunter, but Randy stopped me. I looked at him as he pretty much seethed at me, his face inches from mine.

"You are not to go near them." He said.

"That is my father and my 'uncle' you are talking about." I said.

"From now on, you listen to me." He said. "You will room with us and you will travel with us. I own you."

"You don't own me." I growled.

"According to the contract, I do."

"…What…?"

"Sadly, you didn't read it before you signed it." He said thoughtfully. "It said that if you signed the contract, you sign over your career and everything you own. I own you Kayley, I own you're life, you're career, and you're name."

I started at him in shock.

"And when that contract is done, you will be a free woman, but until then, you are mine. I will use you as I see fit. Get it? Got it? Good." He sneered and then he walked down the hall leaving me with Ted and Cody.

"It's alright; we're in the same position." Ted said. I sighed.

"We'll do what we can to make it easier on you but when he's around, we have to be horrid to each other." Cody added.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled. Ted wrapped his arm around me.

"It's alright. One day, we'll get back at him."

"We have to. We are second generation superstars." I said. They nodded.

"I'm going to see John. I'll be back." I said.

"You think that is a good idea…" Cody started.

"No, but I'm going to see my best friend." I said and I walked down the hall. Stephanie had to move John to another locker room because it was now full with me being a part of Legacy. I will continue to see him and Randy won't stop me. I walked into the locker room to see John in his boxers. I sat down on the bench and took off my wrestling boots and knee pads before standing back up.

"Oh hey." John said. "You did good out there. You look good."

"I guess." I said as walked over and closed the door then locked it.

"Does Randy know you are here?" He asked.

"No and I don't care." I said pushing him against the lockers.

"I know he controls your-"I cut him off by kissing him.

He didn't object and the thoughts of Randy were out of our minds. John ran his hands up my sides as the kiss continued. I played with the waist band of his boxers as he pulled my wrestling top off. His mouth going right to my breasts. I moaned and ran my fingers through his short hair and he sucked on each one in turn. He kissed me again and pulled my body close to his muscular frame.

I pulled his boxers off and let his cock spring free from his clothed confines. He was already hard. I had that effect on him. He pulled my shorts off and ran his fingers down my stomach towards my entrance. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers dipped inside me.

"Stop teasing me John." I growled.

He smirked and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and he slammed me into the lockers. I grunted and looked into his blue eyes. They were shining with lust and he was smirking. He grabbed himself and with one quick thrust, he was inside me. We moaned at the same time, my walls tightening around him.

"Fuck, how do you stay so tight?" He grunted as he pulled his hips back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I moaned as he slammed his hips into mine, making his cock go deeper inside me.

A satisfying moan reached my ears as he began a fast, steady pace, entering deeper with every forward movement. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. He kissed me again, making me moan into his mouth as he moved his hips in small circles while plunging himself deeper and harder against my pelvis. All our moans and heavy breaths echoed off the concrete walls of his locker room.

"God damn it." He grunted.

"Fuck me harder!" I yelled at him, slapping his shoulder.

"You want it harder? Huh? You slut." He growled. John loved to talk dirty. "Are you a slut?"

I moaned. "I'm your slut damn it." I pushed my hips into his making him slip deeper and he groaned.

An animalistic moan tore through John's throat and he went wild, his hips pivoting with extreme force that I felt the metal of the lockers cut into my back. I dug my nails into his upper shoulders, knowing he had a match soon. I tightened my walls around his cock and he let out a yell. I knew he loved it when I did that.

He put me down and slipped out of me, pulling me towards the bench and bending me over it. He entered again and yanked my head upwards by my hair. I moaned and held myself up with my hands. I arched my back, making him hold tighter onto my hips. He pounded into me with such force, the bench moved a few inches.

"You like that?" He asked as he smacked my ass hard.

I yelled out. "Damn it John!"

I felt that tingling sensation go through my lower abdomen, knowing I was close and by the hold that John had on my hips, I knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. He slammed me against the lockers again and gave a few more hard thrusts before he yelled out my name, emptying himself deep inside me, my own climax meeting his. He rested his forehead against mine and we looked at each other smiling.

"God I love fucking you." He laughed.

"You are the best." I smiled. He kissed me again before slipping out of my body and setting me down.

"Mmm, pre-match sex, I could get used to it." He said as we walked towards the showers.

"Don't. Orton will be pissed as it is when I get back." I said as he started the water.

"Eh, fuck him."

"No thank you." I said.

"You know what I meant." He said. He slapped my ass as I got in the shower next to him.

"Mmm. I know." I smiled.

We continued to talk as we both took showers together. We didn't continue our sex fest in the shower though, it would be redundant. Actually him taking a shower before his match with Randy was redundant, but he didn't want to smell like sex. After the shower, I got back into my wrestling attire as I would be walking out with Randy. We got dressed and unlocked the door. John was laughing as he sprayed air-freshener around the locker room.

"Well, get back to Randy. I'll see you out there." John said opening the door.

I nodded. "Bye John." I kissed him.

"Bye baby girl." He said kissing back.

I practically ran towards the locker room. I had to duck under a few Superstars' arms. I jumped over wires and tables just to get to the locker room fast enough. As I came to the door I heard yelling inside. I opened the door and pretty much fell into the locker room. Randy turned around and saw me. He growled and pushed me onto the bench next to Ted.

"Where were you?!" He screamed.

"I was talking to John!" I yelled back.

"Don't yell at me! You are not allowed to see him!"

"I will yell at you if I feel like it!" I countered, standing up. "You cannot tell me that I can't see my best friend!"

"Watch me!" He seethed. Ted had his hand on my stomach, pushing me back a bit, while Cody had Randy. "You were fucking him, weren't you?"

"Aw, sad you aren't getting any?" I said pouting sarcastically. "You couldn't get this if your life depended on it."

"Really?" He asked, getting closer.

"Really." I growled.

"Just wait, in a few months time, you'll want me." He said.

"I'd rather die than fuck you."

"That could be arranged." He spat.

"Not if I kill you first." I countered. I went to attack him but Ted had a nice hold on me and pulled me away. Cody pulled Randy away also. "I hate you!"

"Good then we are on the same page! I hate you too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Silence.

Wow, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Second instalment. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was forced to walk out with Randy when he had his match against John. I had to fake my smirk again and hold his hand. We were still mad at each other because of our fight earlier. I was surprised I could look at him without throwing a fit. He helped me into the ring and we waited until John's theme song came through the arena. I let go of my hand as he did his normal pose on the ropes. He then turned towards me and pressed his lips to mine. I almost gagged. Think about John.

_Alpha Dog!_

We broke apart and looked at the ramp, where John had just ran out on. Randy and I backed up because he usually slides into the ring from the bottom rope. John also did his normal routine, throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd and throwing up his 'Word Life' hand signs.

"Watch what I do to your fuck buddy." Randy growled into my ear. I glanced at him, remembering we were LIVE and I couldn't do anything drastic to break storyline. Oh, how I wanted to.

I got out of the ring as Randy gave the ref his title. John pressed his back against the post of the ring and had a serious but cute look on his face as Randy stood there with his normal blank composure. The bell rang and I leaned on the mat to watch the fight. I also had to stay close to Randy incase he did tell me to interfere.

They circled each other before locking up, Randy putting John into a head lock and flipping him onto the mat, holding his head between his forearm and bicep. He let go and threw John against the ropes and on his way back, clotheslined him. John fell and rolled over to the ropes where Randy followed him, stomping on him until he pulled John up.

John turned the tables.

He got to take advantage and get a kick to the midsection and a punch to the left side of Randy's jaw before Randy punched him back. John stumbled to the corner of the ring and I backed away as Randy followed him. He pulled him out of the corner and gave him a neck breaker, quickly going for the cover.

2.

Randy held him in his head lock again and John frantically tried to get out, turning his body every which way to finally get to the ropes, Randy yanked John away from the ropes and brought him to the middle of the ring where he had nowhere to go. I saw as John was slowly fading and I glanced up at Randy who returned a smirk towards me. The ref trying to ask John if he wanted to give up, he said no. That's John, he never backs down and never quits.

John was slowly able to get to his feet and aim three punches to Randy's midsection before being able to break the hold and rebound off the ropes. Much to my displeasure, John was met by a drop kick, sending him back down to the mat where he was only seconds ago.

Cover.

2.

Randy looked at the ref and started to argue with him about it being a three count. I hit the mat to get Randy to snap out of it. It seemed to work and his attention went back to John, who was now on his side from kicking out. Randy picked John up and threw him into the corner. It was as if they were thinking a like and the two went for the same move, ending up colliding into each other sending both superstars to the floor. I hit the mat to 'encourage' Randy to get up but it was mostly for John.

Mike Chioda started to count but both men were up at 7. John using the ropes and Randy using his knees. During those 7 seconds, John seemed to have an adrenaline rush because as soon as Randy went for a punch, John ducked. He then continued on to do a shoulder block and two clotheslines. John picked Randy up for a side back power bomb. He raised his hand in the air as he stomped his feet. I had to hide a smiled as he bent over Randy waving his hand in his face.

"You can't see me!" John yelled.

He shook his shoulders and landed a Five Knuckle Shuffle in the middle of Randy's forehead. Randy got up and held his head. John picked Randy up and I saw Randy looked at me. I nodded slightly and climbed into the ring as John was setting him up for the Attitude Adjustment. I ran at John, punching him in the back and taking out his left leg, making him drop Randy.

I heard the bell. I pulled John up and pushed him into the corner, punching him, thought I never did make contact with his face, though he sold it. I continued until Randy got up and got into the mix also. But when Randy stepped away to pose and I was left punching John, John pushed me out of the way and punched Randy over and over until he was on the ground. He then turned to me. I backed up and started to nervously smile. He smiled back and grabbed my face, kissing me.

"Just to make Randy mad." He said against my lips. "Act shocked."

As he pushed me away, I did what he told me to do. I also furiously wiped my mouth. Randy went for the RKO but John countered it, turning it into the Attitude Adjustment and making it connect. I crawled over to Randy and pretended to be concerned about his well being. I looked up at John who was smiling from ear to ear and he shrugged, making the crowd laugh and cheer. I pretending to tend to Randy as John's theme song blared through the arena.

"I didn't tell John to kiss me Orton!" I yelled as we walked back to the locker room. Randy was fuming. "Why do you care anyway?"

"You are supposed to be my girlfriend on screen! Him doing that is called jumping script!" He yelled in my face.

"Pardon me for still trying to get used to this!" I spat.

"Shut up." He ordered. I went to say something back but seeing my dad down the hall shut me up.

"Shawn." Randy nodded.

"Orton." Shawn growled. He looked at me. "Hey baby girl."

"Oh she can't talk to you. I've ordered her not to, since you know, I own her and all." He laughed.

Shawn glared and pushed Randy against the wall, holding him by his neck. He gasped for air and stared at Shawn. Hunter walked up the hall only to stop and stare at his friend holding Randy Orton two inches off the floor by his neck and me standing there watching.

"If you even touch her like I know you want to, I will find you and I will bury you." Shawn seethed. I was even scared.

Ted and Cody came up the hall and stopped behind me, watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Just because you added that part to her contract right before she signed it, doesn't mean you own her fairly, you purposely did that because you knew how I would react. You touch my daughter and I will slit your throat."

"Shawn…" Hunter started but quickly shut up when Shawn looked back and glared.

If looks could kill, Randy Orton would be dead and buried at least 18 times. Hunter would only be buried once. I have never seen my father this mad before and I could understand why, Randy was messing with his daughter, his pride and joy. The thing he loved most was me and Randy had taken that from him.

"Has she told you-"Randy moved his neck so he could talk a bit clearer. "That she's fucking John Cena?"

Hunter looked at me and I blushed, but didn't take my eyes off Randy and my dad.

"I already know John and her are 'fucking' as you put it." Shawn said. My eyes got huge at Shawn's cursing. "John is so much better than you."

"Highly doubtful." Randy growled, trying to pry Shawn's hand away from his air passage.

"He won his match didn't he?" Shawn smirked.

Randy growled and grabbed Shawn's throat, but Hunter punched Randy in the head, making the two men let go of each other. Randy fell to the ground and crawled backwards towards Ted and Cody. I stayed between DX and Legacy.

"Let's go Michaels!" Randy yelled at me. I looked at Shawn and Hunter.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed. I turned around and walked with Legacy towards the locker room. I heard Shawn sigh as we walked farther down the hall.

Randy had left for the hotel early, leaving Ted, Cody, and myself alone at the arena for a while. Ted and Cody went to catering for a little bit while I stayed in the locker room, thinking. They had asked if I wanted anything but I was so nauseated that I wouldn't doubt it'd come back up.

Just thinking about Randy makes me nauseated. I couldn't escape him but I could damn well try. I was a second generation superstar, damn it! I am the daughter of The Showstoppa, The Headliner, The Main Event, Mr. WrestleMania, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels! I knew all the tricks in the book! I can-oh forget it.

There wasn't a way out of this. I was stuck being owned by Randy frikken Orton. The "Legend Killer". Legend Killer my ass. I was stuck sharing a hotel room with him and traveling with him. Probably having to spend every waking moment with that asshole. God, how I hated him.

"Kayley, you ready to go?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." I said getting up from the floor and grabbing my bag.

Cody Rhodes was the sweet one. He always was the one to ask how someone was doing when he wasn't around Randy. He was cute also. His thin lips always made a cute little smile. Cody was the type of guy who won't get into an argument unless he had to but he would be there to help you pick yourself back up. I didn't know him all that well and I didn't totally trust him because for all I know, he could turn on me with Randy's command.

Ted DiBiase Jr., was the big brother figure. Cody usually just called him Jr. and I had picked up on it. In a way, Jr was a lot like John. In a way, not in all ways. Since I was being forced to be with legacy, I can fully see Ted becoming the new John, though I wouldn't sleep with him, I would probably go to him if I needed some advice on things that I couldn't figure out for myself.

Shawn Michaels. My father. I missed him. I missed him yelling at me or laughing at me. He was always there for me and now because of Randy Orton, he wasn't. I only hoped, Stephanie changed the storyline a bit and have DX end up with me because it's only been a day and I don't know how much longer I can stick with Randy before Super Kicking him again. I'd kill that man.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley. My adopted Uncle. He's known me ever since I was seven. Dad had just gotten into the wrestling business when he was 21 and when he was 22, I was born. 15 years ago, when Hunter came into the wrestling business, he signed with WCW and wrestled under the name Terra Ryzing. Dad still made fun of him, but only when he wanted his ass kicked.

With Hunter becoming great friends with my dad, we instantly became close with the McMahon's once Hunter started to date Stephanie. I was 13 at the time of the dating. Shawn had brought me to house shows in San Antonio, Texas or Houston. If there were shows in Texas, everyone would either spend the night at Mark Calaway's house or in ours. That's how I met everyone.

Shawn and Hunter had a huge feud that gained so many ratings that it ended in a Hell in a Cell at Bad Blood in 2004. The feud had started in 2002 and lasted 2 years because it was getting so may amaze ratings. Though, they were not really fighting in actual real life. Vince thought it would be an interesting set up for two best friends to go at it. He was right and Evolution was started in 2003.

This brought me to Randy Orton. I had met Randy Orton for the first time when I was 15. Evolution had just started in the company in 2002 and that's when dad had stopped bringing me to house shows because around the same time as Evolution on RAW, Mark Calaway's, American Badass or Big Evil, had started on SmackDown and Shawn thought I wasn't safe. During 2002-2005, Randy Orton was known around WWE as the playboy because he was in Evolution.

In 2005, there was a house show in Houston and Shawn told Hunter, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton, that they could stay at his house instead of paying for a hotel. Shawn did not allow Randy and me to be near each other. He was 25 and I was 18. Hunter was also on his game when it came to his adopted niece and his co-worker in the same room.

During Evolution in 2004, Randy Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history at age 24. The following night, Evolution threw Orton a mock celebration, only to reveal that they were not pleased with his new victory. While Batista had Orton propped on his shoulders in elation, Hunter gave him a pleased thumbs up and then abruptly changed it to a thumbs-down, which was followed by Batista dropping Orton to the mat. That's when everything hit the fan and I was not allowed to see Randy Orton.

Things blew over around 2005 and I was able to go back to house shows in Texas. Randy and I had become friends during that time and we would try to talk as much as we could, but our friendship slowly faded away during his singles competition around April, right after his birthday. WWE seemed to like having house shows in Texas that year. I had talked to Randy a few times during those house shows but contact completely stopped in 2006 when he and Edge formed Rated RKO.

Shawn and Hunter had just reformed DX and since they cost Edge the WWE Championship numerous times, Edge approached Randy and asked him to join forces to defeat the team. Randy, whose championship reign had been ended by Hunter in 2004, agreed, forming the tag team Rated-RKO. The two became the first to defeat Shawn and Hunter since their reunion. Rated-RKO attacked Ric Flair with steel chairs to enrage DX on November 27. At New Year's Revolution, Rated-RKO faced DX in a title defense, but the match was declared a no-contest when Hunter suffered an injury during the match.

Hunter suffered a legitimate torn right quadriceps 15 minutes into the match. He was out for seven months and Shawn and I had visited him in Connecticut on Shawn's days off. During Hunter's injury, Shawn teamed up with John Cena to defeat Edge and Randy in 2007. During this time, John and I became close friends and started to date. We dated for about a year before we called it quits and Shawn got more gray hairs. Shawn had then turned his back on John by throwing him over the top rope during a match with Jeff and Matt Hardy. At Backlash 2007, John defeated my father by pin-fall giving him the right to see me and Shawn not have a say in it.

It wasn't long until Randy got back into a feud with Shawn. In early 2008 Randy claimed that he could beat Shawn. The week before their scheduled match at Judgment Day, after Michaels won a match against Edge, Randy interfered, punting Shawn in the head. Randy had assaulted Shawn multiple times during the feud and once again, he banned me from house shows.

During the feud, Shawn conjured a storyline concussion. This injury was used to keep him out of action, as he required surgery for his knee. He made his return on the October 8 episode of _Raw_, performing some Sweet Chin Music to newly-crowned WWE Champion, Randy Orton, during his title ceremony. He then faced Randy at Cyber Sunday. Shawn had won but it was by disqualification.

This brings me to now. 2009. I was now on the road with my father and Hunter, who had reformed DX to take on Legacy. The feud had been going on for a while before I super kicked Randy. I had just spiced it up. It wasn't out of the blue that Randy and I hated each other, it's been years of pent up anger and rage that added fuel to the fire. When Randy had turned on Hunter, I had started to dislike him but when he ever put Hunter out of action and went after my dad; we ended up hating each other equally.

Who would have ever thought that years later, I would be standing next to Randy Orton to take on my father and my uncle? Not me and definitely not Shawn. I was 18 when I met Randy Orton, ended up hating him when I was 19, carried that hate all these years, and now at age 22, I was standing next to him and feuding with my family. It's scary how things end up.

"Kayley? You okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking." I replied.

He nodded. "Understandable."

We walked up to the hotel room and Ted slipped the card in, allowing us to enter the room. Randy was lying in bed, watching TV. He looked up when we entered and smirked as we all dropped our bags. It took me a few minutes to realize that there were only two beds in the room and 4 people. I groaned.

"Don't groan." Randy said. "You will be sharing with me."

"I'll sleep on the floor." I mumbled.

"No you won't."

"You aren't the boss of me." I snapped.

"Yes I am." Randy laughed.

He was right.

"I'm taking a shower." I muttered as I grabbed clothes out from my bags and walking to the bathroom.

I guess the only time I was able to be alone was in the shower. Thank God for that one because if I wasn't alone to take a shower, where the hell would I be alone? I tried to take a long time without drawing suspicion to the fact I was trying to get away from Randy. I knew Ted and Cody still needed to take a shower and I didn't want to drag it out for them.

I finished earlier than I wanted to but I got dressed in shorts and a cami top since that is what I usually slept in. I brushed my hair quickly and walked back out into the main room. Ted and Cody were on their bed, waiting for the shower, while Randy was still lying on the bed. I put my dirty clothes in my suitcase and stood up to walk to the bed. I crawled into bed and scooted to the edge of it to get as far away as possible from Randy, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I go to bed or do I have to rub your feet?" I said sarcastically.

"You can go to bed. Finally, some peace and quiet." He said.

I flipped him off and rolled on my side, pulling the covers over my body and rested my head on the pillow.

I hate him.

* * *

**Part 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey dad!" I yelled._

"_Yes sweetheart?" He asked as he walked outside and stood on our front porch._

"_Watch what I can do!" _

_I ran at Uncle Hunter, who was facing me; I grabbed onto his leg and took out his bad knee. Hunter groaned as he hit the grass. I got up and put him into the Figure Four. Soon yells were being heard from across from me but laughing was behind me. _

"_Tap!" I screamed putting more pressure on Uncle Hunter's legs._

"_AH!" He screamed. _

"_I'd tap Hunter." Shawn laughed._

_Uncle Hunter growled and tapped ferociously. I broke the hold and stood next to dad. "Your daughter will be one hell of a wrestler." _

"_I don't want to be a wrestler; I'm having too much fun making you tap!"_

"_You tell anyone about this and I will find you little girl." Uncle Hunter threatened while he put me in a headlock._

"_Hunter, she's 14, don't kill her yet." Shawn laughed as I tapped against Uncle Hunter's arm. He kissed my head as he released me. "Come on the chicken is done and needs to be taken off the grill."_

"_Which means they are burnt." I whispered to Uncle Hunter, who laughed._

"_Shut it." Shawn mumbled._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mmmm."

I turned over, putting my pillow over my head. No! That was a good dream…well…memory!

"Oh yeah."

I growled and pressed myself harder to the mattress.

"Mmm!"

I sighed.

"Oh fuck!"

"Randy shut up!" I said. I sat up and looked at him

There was a moment of silence.

"You are _not_-"

"Yup I am."

"Couldn't you have waited until I was up!?" I yelled.

"Nope. It's called morning wood for a reason."

"The least you could've done was go into the bathroom!" I shouted.

"Now where is the fun in that?" He asked. I sat up only to look down at Randy and see him having his hand around his-

"Ya know what; I'm going to John's room to finish sleeping." I said getting out of bed and grabbing my bag.

"Oh no you don't." Randy said as he went to grab me but I jumped out of his way and out the door. I texted John and asked what room he was in.

Randy had some damn nerve. He knew what made me tick and he knew I wasn't a morning person. I swear I was going to get revenge on him one day but until that day comes, John's room is the best place to be. Poor Ted and Cody, they had to stay there and listen to Randy jerk himself off.

_Room 1405_

I headed up to his room and chuckled at a thought. We had both seen the movie 1405 and laughed at it and now John was staying in a room with the same number. I got out of the elevator and headed towards his door but it was already open and he was waiting for me in the doorway in his boxers. He smiled and moved to let me in.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said as he got back in bed.

I set my bag down on the floor and crawled in bed next to him, getting under the covers. I pulled the covers up to my chest as I snuggled into the mattress. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and my arm across his abdomen.

"Why did you come here? Not that you aren't welcome." He wondered.

"Randy and I had to share a bed and I woke up to him jacking off." I mumbled. John chuckled.

"See, if I need relief, I come to you." He laughed.

"Shut up." I smirked.

"I expect something for this." He smirked.

"You're such a man." I groaned.

"You love me." He said.

"Not by choice." I replied. He mocked hurt. "You'll get your 'reward' later. Let me sleep."

He chuckled and pecked my lips. "I'll wake you in a few hours sweet heart."

* * *

"Kayley! Are you ready yet?" John asked through the bathroom door.

"Yeah! Hold on!" I said as I fixed my hair and makeup, with one last look in the mirror I exited the bathroom and allowed John to slip in.

For the past hour or so, John and I moved around each other trying to get dressed and get out of the hotel on time. The arena was only about 5 minutes away but we needed to be there early. I had to shoot a promo with Shawn while John had to talk to Hunter about something. I pulled on my socks and shoes and packed up the rest of my things while John was finishing in the bathroom. I put on some perfume as John came out. He stopped and looked at me.

"That smells good." He said as he pulled out his body spray.

"You're about to smell better." I chuckled. He smiled and sprayed his body down.

"Let's go baby. We have some fans to please." He said pulling me out the door.

The ride to the arena was silent and I knew John was thinking about something. I chose to leave him to his peace and continue driving. I pulled into the parking lot and the guard recognized us and sent us into the parking building. I pulled the car into a spot and shut off the engine. I looked at John who was still looking at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"John I know you better than you think I do." I said.

"Then I guess you'll find out later tonight." He mumbled as he got out of the car.

I sighed and got out also, grabbing my bags, and following John into the arena. In no time, I had lost him in the chaos. I groaned and walked towards my respected locker room. John was acting weirdly and I wanted to know what was going on, but like he said, I would find out tonight, but I couldn't wait that long. I wanted to know now. If it had something to do with my dad or DX, I wanted to know.

I only had a few more RAW episodes until I decided, by myself, that I was going to turn on Randy. It was nothing personal towards Ted or Cody, but I didn't want Randy to get me in the end and I would make sure of it. I belonged with DX and I belonged with my dad and Randy was not going to stop that.

Of course, Randy did have a lot of control over me. He controlled pretty much everything I did, but I still refused to listen to most of it. The only man who has ever told me what do to is my dad and adding one more person to that list is not what I want. My dad held that right by himself but this day in age, I had no choice.

The hallways of the arena looked pretty clean, though some of the paint was falling off the walls and landing on the floor. Posters were everywhere, probably trying to cover up the falling paint. Tables were against the walls with merchandise and wires on them. Down the hall towards my left was catering. My respected locker room was off towards the left. I noticed, as I came upon the door, that Cody was standing by it, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Cody jumped and looked at me.

"Randy is fuming." He said.

I looked at him. "Why?"

"He's pissed because you didn't stay with us this morning and that you didn't come to the arena with us either." He informed, scratching his head.

"He needs to get over it." I said. "Why does he care anyway?"

"I don't know, but be careful when you get in there." He said. I nodded and opened the door.

Most of the time, things don't scare me but they do shock me. Very rarely do things scare me. This wasn't one of those; this was one of those shocked cases. Randy was pacing back and forth across the locker room while Ted sat nervously in the corner by his locker, watching him with wondering eyes. I dropped by bags silently on the ground as Ted looked at me. I, then, slammed the door shut, making Randy snap his head towards me.

"You are in so much fucking trouble!" Randy yelled as he glided over towards me.

"Me? What the fuck did I do wrong?" I shouted back.

"You are supposed to travel with _me _not _Cena_."He came closer with every word. "Do you understand that?"

"Nope and I don't plan on starting now!" I said as I went to grab my bag. Instead he kicked it away towards Ted who jumped when it hit his leg. I snapped my head towards Randy, who was inches from my face. My hatred filled cobalt eyes stared into his enraged cerulean ones. The tension getting thicker by the tension. "You have no right to boss me around. Do you like controlling people's careers? Do you like making them feel worthless? News flash Randall, you will _not _break me down to follow your orders."

"I have every right to control you, every right to tell you what and what not to do. If I tell you to jump you better ask how fucking high. You are **mine **now. You aren't daddy's." He whispered fiercely.

"You cannot control me Orton. You never have been able to control me and you never will. I will see my father and I will see Hunter. I will see John if I want to and I will argue with you if I feel like it. You cannot stop me and I would love to see you try." I said tempestuously.

"You are dirt to me Michaels, you always have been. You don't listen and you don't follow the rules. Maybe for once in your life you can stop being a whore-"

"A whore?!"

"That is exactly what you are!"

"I am far from it!"

"You fuck John every chance you get!"

"You pissed 'cause you can't get any? You couldn't get _this _if you were the last man on Earth." I snapped.

"I can get any from any one I want."

"Until you met me. You finally found a girl you couldn't impress." I smirked. He growled.

"You will fall for me. I bet you that you will." He remarked.

"I have a better chance of fucking Mark Calaway and Jeff Hardy at the same time. I wouldn't count on it." I said as I went to walk away to get my bag from Ted, who was watching us intently. Randy stopped me and backed me into the wall, putting his arms on either side of my head, pushing his body against mine. I tried to push him away but this rock of a body wouldn't budge for anything. I growled and looked up at him. "Get off me."

He smirked and leaned down to whisper into my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine but I suppressed them, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of the effect he had on me at the moment. He moved my hair from my neck and breathed in. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes; he was smirking and leaning closer to my ear. "Just wait until our promo."

I growled and finally slipped out from under him. I grabbed my bag from Ted, who was now standing, and turned to walk out the door, but once again Randy was there to stop me. I sighed and put my bag down on the table, opening it to pull out my wrestling clothes. I really needed to talk to someone.

Cody came in five minutes after the argument. He quickly got into his trunks while my back was turned and Ted quickly followed. I fully understood their uneasiness around me; we barely know each other let alone change in front of each other, though I was pretty much forced to.

"I need to go to catering real fast, make sure she doesn't leave." Randy said to Ted and Cody. I went to growl at him but Ted pleaded with me with his eyes.

"Yes sir." Cody said.

Randy looked at me for about a minute, his eyes wandering my body up and down until a smirk appeared on his face. My facial features darkened a bit until he finally left. The door shut behind him with a medium _Thud._ I quickly grabbed my wrestling attire and ran to the bathroom to change. I only took about 2 minutes to change because I didn't know when Randy would be back. I grabbed the clothes I wore to the arena and put them back in my bag. I grabbed my knee pads, my wrestling boots, and my boot coverings and sat on the bench. Cody was doing the same as Ted covered his own body in oil. I flipped my hair around until it got a nice enough volume. Cody was chuckling and Ted was smirking, holding back a laugh. I laughed and threw a bottle at them. A comfortable silence.

Cody was putting oil on his body but I noticed Ted was having trouble with his back. I mean, he had huge shoulders and a broad chest so of course it would be difficult rubbing the oil on their backs. I got up and took the tube from him; he looked at me with confused eyes.

"I'll do it." I said as I poured some in my hand. "But you can do your own thighs." I chuckled. He nodded with a smile.

"Deal."

"I'll help you too Cody." I said to him as he was finishing up his chest. He nodded.

I rubbed the oil on his shoulders and upper back as Cody started on his own legs. The oil dripped down Ted's back and down his spine. I rubbed it into his skin but as I got to his sides, I went gently, not knowing if he was ticklish or not. I made sure the oil line was attached to the oil line from his front. Apparently, guys don't know what that means because his oil lines were everywhere. I had to rub oil on his front just to make it connect.

"You don't know how to do this." I chuckled as I handed it back to Ted.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut it." A smile formed on his lips.

I did the same to Cody but he seemed to understand what the hell an oil line was, so I didn't have to do too much and since Cody was smaller than Ted, it didn't take me as long. I washed my hands for about 5 minutes to get all the oil off. I didn't even hear the door close as I finished drying my hands. I turned around to see Randy talking to Ted and Cody.

"Did she change in front of you?" He asked them.

Ted nodded. "She gave an argument but she changed here."

"Good." He said. He went to his locker and I looked at Ted. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back; he just saved my ass and was giving me permission to say something to Randy.

I walked back into the main locker room, making a scene. Randy turned around and saw me standing by the bathroom door. He smirked and stood up straight.

"I don't appreciate you ordering your _lackey's_ to make me change in front of them." I growled. I saw Cody's face drop but Ted whispered to him and he quickly looked normal.

"Get over it." Randy said as he grabbed his trunks.

"I am tired of you ordering me around and worst of all, sometimes you aren't even here!" I yelled.

Randy walked over to me. "You will do what I say and now from whatever Ted and Cody say."

My jaw dropped as he walked past me. I whipped around and started to yell at him until he closed the door and I growled and walked to the middle of the room, grabbing Randy's water bottle and chucking it against the wall, making the bottle bust open and spray its contents across the wall, before the plastic landed in the corner. I went to chuck something else at the wall until Ted closed his hand around mine, stopping me. I sighed and set it down.

"We won't do anything; we'll just lie like always." Ted whispered. I sighed and nodded.

Just kill me.

I was walking to halls of the arena since Ted said I could and Randy was in a conference. Cody told me that if I returned and Randy was back, to tell him that Ted and him had me running errands. I grabbed a bottle of water as I passed them and took a sip, wanting this storyline to be over, because it wasn't just a storyline, this was my own personal hell.

I somehow ended up outside. I leaned against the brick wall as the cool air nipped at my skin. I looked up at the sky and stared at the stars that seemed to pierce the sky. I took a deep breath in and then let it out, seeing the fog in front of me. I looked straight ahead, wondering where I go from here.

"Kayley?"

I looked up. Out of the shadows, Hunter stood about 7 feet from me. I broke. I cried as I ran at him and hugged him. His arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck. I cried into his shoulder as he held me closer. I felt him smiling into my neck.

"Hunter." I cried. We pulled away from each other.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright." He said to my unasked question. He wiped away my tears with the pads on his thumbs.

"What about dad? Is he okay? Does he understand that I don't want to do this? I hate Randy." I rambled.

He smiled. "He's holding up. He hasn't been this far away from his daughter for so long. He understands but he doesn't want to accept it. But what kills him is that he can't see you or talk to you. I've been trying to help him, but it's not working."

"Hunter, please, tell Dad that I love him. I'm not doing this to hurt him." I whimpered. Hunter kissed my forehead.

"Only a few more weeks. Then you will come to DX." He said. I nodded. "Let's get you inside before Orton find out."

I nodded. Hunter and I walked in silence but as soon as we came upon the locker rooms and the hallway started to get crazy, we both stopped. I sighed and turned towards Hunter.

"Can you tell dad something else for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

I sighed. "Can you tell him that he was right all along? Tell him that I should have never gotten into this business. He was right."

Hunter nodded and kissed my forehead again. I walked back to my locker room.

Hopefully dad got that message and the encrypted message between the words.

* * *

**Sorry, I've been sick, but since I've been sick I made 2 more chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

He was breaking me.

I could feel my guard going down. I could feel my heart race with every line he spoke. I could feel my eyes slowly start to water as he mentioned my father. I felt my fists clench every time Hunter's name came out of his mouth. I could feel the guard breaking.

Ted's hand was on my lower back, telling me to keep composure and to stay in character. It was harder than it seemed. Ted started to rub small circles on my back, trying to calm me down so I don't lash out at Randy. I quickly gained composure back when he was talking about himself.

"And with the help of Shawn Michaels' daughter, Kayley, we will destroy DX." Randy said. Todd Grishom now looked at me.

I had to keep my voice straight.

"Kayley, as you can tell, Shawn isn't focusing on his matches and we think it's because you're with Legacy. How does that make you feel?"

_Awful._

"He's my father. He loves this business but I can't do anything to help him. It's his fault."

_Randy is stopping me._

"How do you feel that John Cena kissed you?" Todd asked.

"I don't know what he's playing at-"

"We are simply evening out the field." Shawn voice said.

I saw Shawn, Hunter, and John standing across from us. Todd in the middle and Legacy and myself on the other side. God, I would hate to be Todd right now.

"We know you and John are great friends, so maybe if we had him on our side, you'd open your eyes and realize what Legacy _really _is." Hunter said.

"So that's it then? John Cena is a part of DX?" Ted asked.

John nodded. "That's right and Randy, I wouldn't be so comfortable, I'm coming after you, I'm coming after you for Kayley, and I'm coming after your title."

Randy growled and stepped closer. "I've beaten you once Cena, I can do it again."

"I've done the same to you." John smiled, his dimples showing.

"As you can see Orton, you have hurt every one of us and we don't take that lightly." Hunter said.

Randy's eyes flashed.

"And tonight starts the beginning of your beating." John continued for Hunter.

"Tonight, Legacy vs. DX. Easy enough for you?" John asked.

"Deal." Randy said.

"We forgot to mention one small detail." Hunter interrupted.

"The winner gets Kayley." Shawn spoke up.

The crowd was wild. We had to stare at each other extra long just for the crowd to die down.

"No deal." Randy growled.

Crowd boo'ed.

"Aw, is Randy Orton scared?" Shawn started to fake cry.

Randy was getting his buttons pushed and we didn't like it when his facial features flashed. I put my hand on his chest, still in character and I didn't want him to officially break his. I felt Ted shift behind me.

"Randy, calm down." I mumbled so he could only hear me. His features lightened a bit.

"You got a deal." Randy snapped and shook Shawn's hand.

My mouth dropped and I watched both teams walk away as the camera zoomed in on me.

* * *

_I hear voices in my head,  
they consul me, they understand,  
they talk to me._

Randy, Ted, Cody, and I walked out to Randy's entrance music. Honestly, the crowd couldn't decide if they wanted to cheer or boo. Randy was holding my hand tightly in his as we entered the ring. He let go of it to do his pose with his title but as soon as DX's music hit, he grabbed my hand again and yanked me out of the ring.

"You are going to make us win tonight." Randy growled to me.

"How? I am not hurting my father!"

"To bad." He snapped, he whispered into my ear what I was going to do.

"Randy I can't…" I murmured, tears threatened to escape my eyes.

He looked at me. "You're doing it, if you like it or not." I took that as the end of the conversation.

_Break it down!_

Hunter and Shawn came out, Shawn skipping around and Hunter throwing glow sticks. Hunter slipped into the ring with Shawn; they didn't do their normal crotch chops because John still had to come out. I could feel Shawn's sadness coming off him but I could also see the retribution in his eyes. Hunter had determination in his. I stared up at my father.

_Alpha Dog!_

John came out and slid into the ring, not wasting any time. Cody and Ted got into the ring. Randy walked me over to where King and JR sat and gave me a headset. I looked up at Randy.

"Watch what I do to them." He growled into my ear. I looked at him as he got back into the ring.

"Hello Kayley." King said.

"Hello guys." I said back as I sat down and fixed my headset.

King and JR talked as I watched Shawn, hunter, and John argue over who was going to start the match. Cody was already waiting on his side of the ring. I saw Hunter pointing to himself but Shawn yelling at him. I held back a chuckle. No doubt, this wasn't storyline and they were actually arguing.

John rolled his eyes and ran around them, clothelining Cody to the mat. Cody's both making a hard _thud _as it connected to the floor. John punched Randy and Ted off the apron before turning around to get Cody again. Shawn and Hunter were still in the ring, watching John with wide eyes.

"Get out of here!" John shooed them. I had to chuckle.

"John Cena wasting no time!" King said.

"Well as soon as the bell rang John Cena was all over Cody Rhodes."

"He's fighting for his friendship." King added. I sighed.

John was kicking the shit out of Cody in the corner. Cody not getting a second to breathe. The ref pulled John off him but he pushed the ref's arms out of his way. I rolled my eyes at John's stupidity, don't get a ref mad! John pulled Cody up by his head and threw him against the ropes, giving him a shoulder block on the way back. John went for the cover.

2.

John walked around Cody, giving him 3 punches before I saw Hunter tag himself in. John looked at Hunter as he walked to Cody. The ref telling John to get out of the ring. While John and Hunter were staring at each other, Cody took the opportunity to tag ted in. Hunter instantly sent Ted to the floor and then threw him into the turnbuckles. His arm connecting with his throat before Hunter shoved his shoulder into Ted's stomach numerous times.

"Triple H really giving it to Ted." JR said.

"Kayley how is Legacy really like?" King asked.

"They are how they are. They expect respect and they get it." I said as I watched Hunter pretty much give it to Ted. Hunter's kicks going straight to his head. I leaned forwards as the match continued, Randy jumped off the apron once Hunter got near and Cody being punched by Hunter so he couldn't make a sneak attack. Hunter threw Ted into the ropes, clothelining him on the way back.

Cover.

2.

Ted was able to capitalize for a moment with a kick to the face once he was in the corner but Hunter grabbed him and went for the spine buster. As soon as Hunter covered him I saw Cody get in the ring, but John went after him. The ref had to get them out of the ring and that's what Ted was waiting for. Ted was able to get a head of Hunter and take out his bad knee. Hunter went down holding his knee, Ted tagged Cody in again.

Cody sent kicks to Hunters stomach until the ref counted to 4 because he was holding the ropes. Cody held onto Hunters ankle as he motioned for Ted to tag in. They switched and they pulled Hunters legs apart viciously. Hunter immediately held onto his privates. Ted went for a submission but Hunter punched him over and over in the head until he broke apart. They both got up and rebounded off the ropes.

I don't know if both teams were thinking the same or if it was a coincidence, but Hunter and Ted clotheslined each other at the same time, sending both men to the ground. I gasped as I they hit the mat. I started to mutter to myself and to low for anyone else to hear. Ted was moving but so was Hunter, both going to their respected corners. I watched as Ted got closer to Randy, who had his arm stretched so far, I thought it was going to pop out, but then I realized he had hypermobile shoulders so it wouldn't hurt him. I heard a slap and saw Ted and tags Randy in, but then I heard another one. Hunter tagged in Shawn.

Randy Orton vs. Shawn Michaels.

Shawn took it to Randy giving him clotheslines as if his life depended on it because in a way it kind of did. Randy kept getting up though. Randy reversed on Shawn, sending him to the mat. He stood over Shawn, smirking as he started to talk to him. I couldn't hear him at all; I wanted to know what he was saying. I saw something flash in Shawn's eyes as he got up. They stood nose to nose as Randy continued to tell him something. Shawn trembled.

"I wonder what Randy is saying to Shawn to make him look like that?" King asked.

"I know." I said. I watched as Randy smirked. "He's telling him how my choice of choosing Legacy over DX was the best idea I've ever had and that he couldn't believe that I am related to Shawn."

"Oh god…"

I watched Randy's lips. "He's saying how he has disgraced the WWE and that he should retire. He is nothing but a low life that cannot amount to anything more in this company…"

Shawn punched Randy so hard; he fell to the mat, holding his cheek. I saw Cody and Ted getting ready to attack Shawn but I also saw John and Hunter get ready to go after them. I took off my headset and as soon as Ted, Cody, Hunter, and John were in the ring, I got up and grabbed a chair, slipping into the ring.

'I have to make it look like an accident.' I thought.

I got ready behind Shawn, who was in front of Randy. I saw Shawn stumble his way around to face me. I looked at him for a brief moment before I muttered to him;

"Duck." I ordered.

I swung the chair as Shawn ducked, the chair instantly connecting with Randy's head. The loud _smack _echoed through the arena as I put fake shock on my face. The crowd went 'oooooohhh!' and everyone in the match stopped to look up in the ring. Shawn was sitting next to me, his weight on his hands behind him, Randy lying in front of me covered in his own blood, the metal chair off to my other side as I stared down at Randy, forcing myself to act shocked.

The bell rang.

"The winners of this match via disqualification, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase, Legacy!"

I got on my hands and knees, leaning down so I could whisper into Randy's ear. Randy looked up at me with hate filled eyes, blood making them look wild.

"You're welcome." I growled.

"This isn't over." Randy said.

"Didn't think so." I agreed.

Shawn grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at him as he stared at me.

"I love you Kayley, please, come back to us." Shawn pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Shawn sighed and kissed my cheek before rolling out of the ring.

John, Hunter and Shawn stood at the top of the ramp, staring down at the bloodied Randy who was being supported by Ted and Cody, and myself, standing a few feet away from them. I sighed and rolled out of the ring, helping Cody and Ted get Randy backstage.

I just helped Randy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Randy, I wasn't aiming for you! I didn't see you there!" I pleaded with him as he took off his wrestling boots, the camera filming us.

Randy ignored me as threw his boot against the locker, making me jump.

"Randy, please." I sighed.

Randy looked up, the cut on his head was butterfly stitched closed, but it was the look in his eyes that would even make Glenn Jacobs want to turn the other way. I had to look away for a brief moment to compose myself before looking back. "You didn't see me there?" He asked his voice gravely.

"No." I said aspirated.

He stood up and I immediately tensed. He stepped closer. "How could you not have seen me, _Kayley_?"

I felt my back hit the wall. "My father-"

"What about your low life father?"

I twitched. "Randy, don't start-"

"You still care about your mindless, abhorrent, pathetic father?"

I clenched my teeth together; no doubt this feed was reaching DX and John. I started to breathe erratically, and my eyes kept flashing but Randy stood there with a smirk on his face, the look in his eyes was still there.

"He is _not _mindless, abhorrent, or pathetic, Randy." I said sharply. He raised an eyebrow. "_You _are all those things and more."

Randy growled and hit the wall right next to my head, I jumped and looked at him, and he was now 2 inches from my face, his arms blocking my way out. I felt his upper body start to press against my breasts to keep me to the wall.

"You dare say that to me?" He whispered furiously.

"Yes."

"You are so much like your dimwitted father."

"And you are so much like yours. Your father was a 'body guard' for Piper much like you did in Evolution, though, we all knew Hunter never needed you and got rid of you. You would be _nothing _without Hunter." I said. I heard the crowd gasp as I said that. I saw Randy's jaw twitch.

This was no longer part of the segment.

Randy grabbed me by the hair and forced my head back, making my body arch into his. He leaned down into my face and started to seethe. I put my hand on his chest, trying to push some of the pressure off, but I refused myself to show any more emotion than anger.

"Randy let go of her!" Ted yelled as him and Cody came in and saw the scene.

Randy pulled me towards him and the camera had to get closer just so they could hear what he was saying, apparently the camera man didn't know if he should still be filming but he did it anyway.

"_You_ ruined your relationship with your father and Hunter, then _you_ ruined your friendship with John, _you_'ve just ruined your relationship between us, and now _you _will see what **I** do to your family." Randy whispered. He threw my head against the wall when he let go of my hair, I instantly fell down onto the floor.

Ted and Cody moved so Randy could get out but once he was out of sight, they came over to me. The camera shut off and soon I was being rushed to the medic's because my head was split open.

* * *

As Cody, Ted, and I walked to Stephanie's office, there was a stunned silence in the hallway. It was just an uncomfortable silence in the backstage area that just made me want to run away from it. Ted had his hand on my lower back as we neared the office and opened the door.

"Stephanie, I want her out of the storyline with Randy, this has gone too far!" Shawn yelled.

Stephanie sighed and rubbed her forehead. Hunter was standing behind her, agreeing with Shawn because 'his niece was getting hurt'. I sat in a chair next to the standing Shawn. Ted and Cody were next to me, worrying about my well being and wanting nothing more than for this storyline to end.

"Shawn, you know I can't do that." Stephanie said. Shawn became livid.

"Can't do-Can't do it?! Stephanie, my daughter is getting hurt! Randy intentionally hurt her!" He argued.

"Stephanie, I agree with Shawn, Randy totally lost it and hurt Kayley. Please, end the storyline." Ted begged. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"We can have you win the next match for her and we can fine Randy. That is all I can do." Stephanie said.

"You know Randy won't stop." Cody said. Stephanie nodded and ran a hand threw her hair. "She's become an obsession to him."

"Is she okay!?" The door slammed open and Matt and Jeff were standing in the doorway, both breathing heavily.

"I'm alright guys." I said to them. Jeff ran to me and kneeled in front of me, kissing my hands over and over. I smiled down at him. He looked up at me with his green-blue eyes.

"God, don't do that to us." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead lightly. Matt rubbed my shoulder.

"Back to what we were talking about before the Hardy's came in, I want this ended." Shawn said.

"Sorry." Jeff mumbled.

"I can't agree more, I would rather have her with us than with Randy." Matt agreed.

"I'd rather put her with the Brothers of Destruction than with Randy and we all know the past with me and Mark!" Shawn yelled. Hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shawn, I can't do anything! We have to finish this storyline!" Stephanie shouted.

"Even after the storyline, Randy still controls her." Ted said.

"What?" Hunter asked. "How?"

"The contract." Ted added.

"There isn't anything in the contract that says he controls her." Stephanie said.

My head shot up to look at her. The light headedness taking over my mind, but I quickly closed my eyes to make it pass. I breathed in and out before re-opening my eyes to look at my boss. "Can I see my contract? I promise not to rip it up."

Stephanie eyed me before nodding and going to the filing cabinet to retrieve my contract. Once the contract was on the desk, I shot at it, almost knocking Jeff in the temple with my knee. I sat back down and flipped through it until I found my signature. I looked around the page, looking for Randy Orton's name. When I couldn't find it, I looked through the whole thing. Ted and Cody where reading over my shoulder, looking for the same thing.

"That bastard!" I yelled. I slammed my contract back on the desk and stood up. Matt went to push me down but I broke free from his grasp. Soon I had everyone holding me back from walking out that door and to Randy Orton to beat his brains in.

Ted and Cody calmed me down until I was sitting back down in the chair. Everyone seemed to be confused besides Ted and Cody. Stephanie looked at us and I ran my hand through my hair, accidently hitting the stitches in the back of my head. I flinched and Cody checked them to make sure they weren't bleeding.

"Can I see Ted and Cody's contracts?" I asked.

"With their permission." Stephanie said. The men nodded and Steph got up to get their contracts.

Let's just say their reactions were the same as mine.

Ted, Cody, and I started to come up with plans to get back at Randy. I started to get back out of my chair until Jeff just sat on my lap. I growled and he just smiled, pulling a pack of skittles out of his back pocket and eating them. He bounced lightly on my thighs as he ate them. I went to yell at him but he shoved three red skittles into my mouth.

"I love you." Jeff giggled. I growled and looked at Stephanie.

"I want Orton in a match." I said. "Winner gets to do whatever he or she wants."

Stephanie shook her head. "No."

"I demand a match!" I shouted.

Stephanie jumped. Hunter had jumped also, Shawn looked at me in shock, Jeff had stopped bouncing, and everyone else was too shocked to speak.

Steph cleared her throat. "May I ask why?"

"He controlled me."

Shawn's head turned so fast his neck popped and Hunter cringed.

"Make that a 3 on 1 handicap match." Ted said.

Cody nodded.

Randy Orton had fucking lied to us.


	7. Chapter 7

The same night Randy yelled at me did Ted, Cody, and I get the match I demanded. Though, the match wouldn't be until next week. Stephanie had announced it near the end of Monday Night RAW. She had also demanded that I stay with Shawn, Hunter, and John out of safety. John had told me I would be staying with him in the room next to Shawn's and Hunter's.

Randy was not a happy person when the match was announced, he all but flew to Stephanie's office. Ted and Cody stayed in the locker room acting as if they had no idea about the match. At this moment all Randy knew was that he was in a match against us, he didn't know the reason why.

Thursday rolled around real fast and since the tour on the East Coast was finished, we were able to do whatever we wanted for a few days. Hunter was going to tag along with Shawn and I and head home to San Antonio for a few days. John would be home in Tampa and Jeff would be at home in Cameron with Matt. The next show was in Oklahoma City and Hunter didn't see the point of going home just to take a longer flight out. Stephanie didn't mind as we were pretty much family.

_I've been roaming around, always looking down and all I see-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kayley, its Cody."

"Hey Cody, I didn't cause too much trouble last week did I?" I asked as I sat down on the hotel bed.

"Not really. Randy was just throwing his normal tantrum." He replied. I heard Ted in the background. "Ted said he punched a huge hole in the wall at the arena."

"You guys just stay out of the line of fire." I said as I laid back, my head connecting with something hard. "Ow shit!"

"You okay?" Cody asked chuckling.

"Yeah, John's stomach is just hard." I said. "I leaned back and my head connected with it." I rubbed my head and moved a bit so I didn't wake John up. "I'm surprised I didn't wake him."

"I heard John was a heavy sleeper." Cody answered back.

"That he is. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"We are heading home today. Nothing better to do and I really don't want to spend another day in a hotel room; I would like my own bed for once." Cody chuckled.

"I hear ya. Shawn and I are heading to San Antonio in about 4 hours." I said picking fuzzies off my shirt only to flick them on the floor. "I am so sorry that I left you and Ted with Randy. Stephanie just wants me with Shawn and I felt horrible knowing you had to stay with him."

"Oh we understand we are just grateful you are alright." Cody replied. His voice went down a few octaves, making a whisper form in his voice. "You do know Randy won't stop until he gets you back, right?"

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I am well aware of that as much as I hate to admit it."

Cody cleared his throat. "Ted and I miss you. Call us selfish, but we want you back, not necessarily the way Randy does, but we miss you."

I smiled. "I miss you both also."

"Ted wants ya." Cody said. "Hold on."

I heard shuffling on the phone until the deep voice of Ted DiBiase Jr. came through the phone speaker. "Kayley?"

"Yes?" I chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

I chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Alright, that's good."

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm like your brother, get over it."

I laughed softly. "Okay, I can deal with that." I pulled my legs up a bit. "So you heading home also?"

"Hell yeah, nothing better than momma's homemade cookin'!" Ted laughed.

"Hell, I hear ya, though; Rebecca doesn't really cook big dinners unless I am home to help her." I chuckled.

"Shit, you have to cook us dinner one night then." He said.

"Is that an order?" I joked.

"Hell yeah!" He laughed.

John shuffled a bit under my head. "Ted, I am so sorry to cut this short but John is waking up."

Ted snickered. "Okay Kayley. Be safe and call us later or something."

"Okay. Bye bro. Tell Cody I said goodbye."

"Alright. See ya."

We hung up and I looked at John, who was staring down at me with a big smile. I smiled and sat up, letting John sit up also. I felt John's arms wrap around my waist and his thumbs playing with the bottom of my breasts.

"So how are Cody and Ted?" He asked his fingers rubbing circles on my ribs while he kissed my shoulder. "Surely they had something to say."

"Actually, not really." I said as I turned my head away from his.

"Well, tell me what the conversation was about." He said kissing my neck.

I bit my lip. "Well I can't."

He smiled. "Why is that?"

"Well for one, how do you expect me to tell you when you're in the middle of seducing me?" I asked, looking off to the side so I could see his face.

"Seduction wasn't exactly what I was going for; I was thinking more toward the romantic end of the scale." He responded.

"Romance, seduction, it's pretty much the same thing." I mumbled turning my head.

"Ah, on the contrary, romance is usually what leads to the act of seduction."

I stared at him. "Alright, I completely understood nothing you just said."

"What do you mean?" He asked, gently kissing my neck.

Psh, yeah he wasn't doing anything.

"You're using big words."

"I said contrary, that's not a very extensive vocabulary."

"It is to me." I replied, as he kissed my cheek this time. "What was it that you said; canary?"

"No Kayley, canary would be a type of bird, I said contrary, which means, in opposition to what has been stated."

"Ok, can we have that translated in a way that I would understand, please?"

"Otherwise put," He said laughing, "It simply means the opposite."

"Oh." I said, as he kissed me, interrupting my thoughts."What point was I trying to prove again?"

"I don't believe you were trying to prove anything, and if you were, then you were doing a pretty terrible job at it." He smiled.

"What were we talking about before we got on the subject of the word canary?"

"Contrary."

"Contrary, canary, blue berry, whatever, that is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant. And you become angry at me for saying contrary?" He asked bewildered.

I sighed and he laughed.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my palm. "You get far too much pleasure out of this."

"Give me a small ounce of credit here."

"What were we talking about again?"

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. I laid back down, getting comfortable on the mattress. I watched John in the bathroom since the door was right across from the bed and the door was wide open. I watched him shave his face and get ready for the day; we were just going home for a day until we all had to meet up in Oklahoma City on Sunday.

John grabbed his normal jean shorts and tugged them on, roaming around the hotel room looking for one of his jerseys. I couldn't wait until I got home; I got to get clean clothes! I was finally able to wash my clothes and get new clothing to take with me. Usually Hunter would stay with us for days off like these. Why fly those extra miles?

I got up and dressed in a plain black t-shirt, dark acid washed skinny jeans, and black Ugg boots. I pulled my hair up and pulled on a necklace Shawn gave me when I was little. John and I grabbed all our things from the room and threw them into our suitcases, not caring if they were packed right, we were just going home after this. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Ah, my own bed tonight.

"Come on lazy." John smiled as he threw the car keys at me. I groaned and caught them.

"Why must you do this to me?" I asked as I slipped them into my pocket.

"I love to torture you." He replied as he came back into the room.

"Yes, I can tell."

"How so?" He asked, leaning against the door.

I approached him with my suitcase in hand. "I could tell by your acts of seduction."

"Romance." He insisted, for the thousandth time, his suitcases in his hands.

"On the canary, you are incorrect."

He laughed. "Ah, on the contrary, you are incorrect." He said, opening the door so we could go into the hallway.

"How am I incorrect?" I asked.

"Because you just said, 'on the "small finch" you are incorrect.'" He grinned and then quickly dashed away from me.

I stood there, confused. "I don't remember saying anything about a freaking small finch!"

* * *

"LAND!"

John fell out of the car once it was parked and he actually kissed the pavement, telling the cement how beautiful it looked and how great it was to see it again. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad!" I argued.

"Bullshit!" John yelled as he got up. "You tried to kill us!"

"I did not!" I yelled.

"You actually _tried _to hit the bird that was in the road!" John shouted back, grabbing our suitcases from the trunk. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you wouldn't shut up about the canary!" I said as I grabbed my bag from him.

He huffed. "Whatever. You brought it up."

I turned on him. "What?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I smirked to myself. I won that one…I think. We made it inside the airport, with only a few stops from some fans. We took a few pictures and signed a few autographs before making our way to a private area where the WWE superstars were being held away from public view as we waited for our own flights.

Shawn and Hunter were already there, sitting in a small section with Jeff and Matt. I looked around and noticed almost everyone was sitting here. I dropped my bag next to Shawn as I heard John mumble about the canary thing.

"Damn it John!" I growled, drawing attention to us.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended.

"You mumbled it damn it!" I argued. I saw Glenn Jacobs hide a smile. "Keep it up Jacobs!"

He chuckled and winked at me. Shawn's eyes widened making Glenn laugh more.

"I said nothing about the canary problem!"

"You have now and there wasn't even a problem!" I huffed.

"What canary problem?" Matt asked in a voice that said he was about to regret it.

"Well Kayley kept saying canary instead of contrary in the hotel room and I mentioned it while we were driving and she tried to kill me!"

"I didn't! I was trying to kill the canary that was in the road!" I yelled back.

"It was a damn BLUE BIRD!" He shouted.

Jeff giggled at the scene.

Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yes, Matt regretted asking.

"It wasn't a blue bird!" I stomped my foot. We now had the attention of all WWE Superstars.

"It was blue wasn't it!?" John asked.

"I don't know! I wanted to see _red!" _

"You are an evil little child." He said shaking his head.

"Don't change the subject."

"Do you even know what the hell a canary looks like?" He asked.

"Nope!" I smiled.

He smacked his head. "It's a small yellow bird."

"I thought it was a finch…"

"I give up." John said, walking away to sit with Adam Copeland.

"You can't fix stupid son." Shawn said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was said with love." Shawn smiled. I rolled my eyes and stomped my way towards Glenn and Mark.

"Hey Michaels." Glenn said.

"Hey Jacobs." I said back as I sat down next to him. Mark ignored me.

"Don't worry about him; he's been on his man period all day." Glenn said.

"Go fuck yourself." Mark said.

"Now what fun would that be?" Glenn replied. I stuffed a laugh.

"So you headed home?" I asked Glenn.

"Yup. Good home cookin' and my own bed."

"Like you need home cooking." Mark grumbled. Glenn flipped him off.

"When I get home, I have to cook. Rebecca doesn't really cook so I do it all." I said.

"Why do you call her by her name and not mom?" Glenn asked. "I've always wondered."

"Cause she aint my mom." I replied.

"Oh."

"My real mom, Elizabeth Hart, dumped me on my dad's porch when I was born. Haven't heard from her since, I can't even tell you what she looks like. Dad says I look just like him and I agree, thank god for that." I answered.

"Hart. The Hart Foundation?" Glenn asked.

"Oh no, no relation." I said. "I get asked that all the time."

He chuckled.

"_Flight 5855 from Atlanta, Georgia to Raleigh, North Carolina boarding at Gate 13." _

R-Truth, Shelton Benjamin, Cody Rhodes, and the Hardy's got up. Matt and Jeff came over to me and gave me my hugs. Matt was first, his large frame almost crushing my rib cage. Jeff giggled and punched Matt in the arm. He let go and I was pulled into Jeff's arms. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"You call us if you need us." Matt said.

"No matter what time." Jeff added.

I nodded. "I promise."

"Alright, I love you!" Matt yelled as he walked away.

"Me too!" Jeff yelled also.

I laughed. "I love you also!"

Cody grabbed his bag and made his way over towards me. Shawn stiffened in his seat a bit because he still didn't trust the kid and I couldn't quite blame him but I trust Cody. Cody smiled and put his bag down again before hugging me. I hugged back.

"Randy is behind us, watching, so watch what you say." Cody whispered into my ear.

We pulled away and I smiled. "You take it easy for a few days." I said.

"Oh I will, you too kid. Call me or Ted if you need anything. Don't forget when we get back on the road, you have to make us a home cooked dinner." Cody reminded. I laughed.

"I promise and I'm not the kid!" I said.

"You are the youngest in Legacy. I'm 24 and you are 22. Get over it kid." Cody smiled.

"You go before you miss the flight; I'll kick your ass when we all get back together." I said.

Cody laughed but nodded. "I'll see you later."

"See ya Cody." I said and waved. I plopped back down by Glenn.

"This is from John." Glenn said as he handed me a piece of folded paper.

I opened it and looked at the page. Glenn instantly busted out laughing, his face turning so red, he had to hide his face in his arm. I rolled my eyes and looked at John who was blowing me kisses. I growled and dropped the paper and rushed over to him fixin' to tackle him.

Mark looked down at the paper.

John drew a canary.

* * *

**I thought humor should be shown! :D**

**Hope I made you laugh. Anyway, next chapter will be home in San Antonio with Shawns kids Cameron and Cheyenne along with his wife Rebecca. **

**Love you.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Being home for a few days was amazing. Shawn, Hunter, and I relaxed around the house while Rebecca took care of things she needed to do with the kids. Cameron Kade Hickenbottom was 9 this year and Cheyenne Michelle Hickenbottom was 5. Cameron and Cheyenne were my half-siblings, though I treated them as if we were full blooded and just because Rebecca didn't care a lot for me since I was from Shawn's first marriage, she treated me with respect and helped me if I needed it.

I was actually thinking of getting my last name legally changed to Michaels but I didn't want to upset Shawn, plus, it would be redundant if I was going to get married in the future. So what was the point?

Shawn was currently grilling up some chicken breasts on the grill while Hunter and I watched a football game. I only cooked dinner when Shawn didn't want to grill, which he loved to do when he was home. Hunter was yelling at the TV, his beer sitting on the coffee table next to mine. I chuckled at Hunters reaction.

"Shut up!" He yelled before he sighed. I laughed harder. "Your team just got the ball."

"YES! Go Green Bay Packers!"

He pretended to gag. "Packers suck! Detroit Lions are so much better."

"Shut up! Oh! GO! GO! GO! FUCKIN WATCH OUT!" I yelled at the TV.

Hunter laughed. "Now who's laughing?"

I hit him. "Ryan Grant had a clear opening!"

"Better not have Rebecca hear your cursing."

"The kid's aint here, they're at her mother's house tonight." I said as I sipped my beer.

Shawn came in and sat down next to me as the game took a commercial break. Hunter sighed in relaxation and finished off his beer. I sipped mine before setting it on the coffee table and leaning into Shawn, who put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. This whole weekend we have avoided the conversation of Randy Orton. His name wasn't even thought of for the first few days until I realized I had to go back to work and face him again. Shawn seemed to be making up for lost time, letting me sit on my ass all day while he did everything I had to do. I swore up and down I had no problem doing it but whenever I went to get up, he would push me back down.

At night, Shawn, Hunter, and I would watch a bunch of movies when the kids and Rebecca went to sleep. We'd watch all the horror movies we had in the house, which isn't a lot since the kids pretty much took over the movie department, but we tried to stay awake for as long as we could. We ate junk food, drank beer, and did everything we aren't allowed to do on the road. With WWE you are on a constant diet and it felt really good for just a day to let loose**. **

"What time do will we leave Sunday?" I asked leaning my head against Shawn's chest.

"Well, we have to be at the airport 2 hours early and you have to meet up with Cody and Ted, so, I'm thinking around 2?" Shawn estimated.

"Afternoon?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Shawn?"

"Yes Hunter."

"Aren't you supposed to be grilling chicken?" Hunter asked as he looked at him.

Shawn's expression changed. "Oh crap!"

I chuckled and Hunter smirked. Shawn was running towards the grill. Hunter and I, then, got up to get something more to drink while Shawn removed the chicken from the grill. I grabbed the BBQ sauce and put it on the table while Hunter put down the plates and threw forks onto the table. Typical man.

"Hunter, what do you want to drink?" I asked bending over to look into the fridge.

"Um, do we have Smirnoff?" He asked.

"We have, Triple Black, Grape, and Strawberry." I read the labels off.

"Triple Black." He said. I grabbed it and handed it to him.

"You only like it because it's triple, like your name." I smiled as I grabbed a grape.

"You caught me." He laughed.

I pulled a regular Bud Light out for Shawn, who came in a few minutes later with the chicken. Hunter was watching the end of the game while Shawn and I finished setting the table, which wasn't fancy by any means.

Dinner was great. Shawn didn't burn the chicken like we thought, but it was a tad bit dry. Nothing BBQ sauce couldn't fix! We couldn't stop talking about work and we had nicely avoided the topic of Randy Orton once again, until later in the conversation.

I really needed John Cena right about now.

"We never did ask, what did Randy do to you?" Hunter asked while he ripped off a big piece of chicken.

I sighed. "I'd hate to tell you while you ate."

Shawn looked confused for a moment. "Why?"

"You might choke." I mumbled.

Hunter swallowed before talking. "Talk. Now."

I groaned. "Well, he made me change in front of them."

Shawn's grip tightened on his fork.

"Ted and Cody looked away though; they aren't horrible like Randy by any means."

"Keep going." Hunter said as he sipped his Smirnoff.

"He made me sleep in the same bed with him." Shawn growled softly. I played with my food. "He made me do whatever he said, which wasn't all that bad, but he came really close to hurting me."

"I'll kill him." Shawn said. Hunter ate quietly as he listened to Shawn rant. "He is a dead man when I see him. I will shove my foot so far up his as-"

"Shawn." Hunter warned. Shawn sighed.

"I have to face him Monday." I said as I picked at my chicken and mashed potatoes. "He won't stop until he gets me back and we all know this."

"Then he's going to be very disappointed when he realizes there isn't a way to get you back." Shawn said.

I nodded and glanced at Hunter. Hunter gave me a look that clearly said 'he's insane at the moment' and continued to eat. We quickly changed the conversation to DX and their plans. Hunter had eaten about 5 pieces of chicken and half the bowl of mashed potatoes. I had eaten the least amount of food because if I ate as much as much as Hunter did, my stomach would explode.

"Kayley, you need to get laid." Hunter said out of the blue. I choked on my chicken while Shawn spit out his beer. I got the chicken down and looked at him. "Oh, I'm not offering, I'm just saying."

"I don't like hearing that I raised a deprived daughter, Hunter." Shawn said.

"Plus, I am fine in the department." I said. Hunter laughed while Shawn turned pale.

"Please tell me it's not the Legacy boys." Shawn begged.

"No, not that Ted wouldn't be a bad choice, but it's still John Cena." I said as I drank my Smirnoff.

Shawn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really didn't need the mental picture of my daughter and Cena." He groaned and shook his head. "Anyway, why, Hunter, does she need to be laid?"

"I mean, after all she's been through this month, she needs some action. It always takes my mind off things." Hunter said aimlessly as he cleared his plate.

"I got it last week. I'm alright for a few days until I see John again." I said. I looked up at Shawn who was staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Please, stop talking." He said.

Hunter laughed and I smiled to myself while looking down at my plate.

I curled up with Shawn on the couch as Hunter put a movie in the DVD player. I had a bowl of ice cream in front of me as I felt Shawn shift his position to get comfortable. I mean, how comfortable can you get when someone is curled up in your side? Though, Shawn never complained. Hunter usually ended up with me in his side before the movie was done.

I ate some ice cream as we watched the beginning of, what I can only guess, as Twilight. I groaned and watched it anyway. Shawn and Hunter hadn't seen it and they were tired of hearing everyone talk about how good or how bad it was, so they wanted to see it for themselves since the sequel was coming out in November.

"Who is that?" Hunter asked pointing to the screen.

"If you would shut up and watch the movie for about 5 more minutes, you'd find out that is Rosalie and Emmett." I said as I plopped some ice cream into my mouth.

"Is that how you treat that person who called John Cena to make him come out here just so you could get laid?" Hunter asked.

I felt Shawn stiffen. "You did not." I said sitting up a bit to look at Hunter.

"Oh, I did." Hunter smiled.

"I am not going to be home when they do the dirty deed." Shawn said.

"No worries, got that covered, we're going food shopping." Hunter said. Shawn and I looked at him. "What?"

"That will take about an hour and a half for you to find everything." I said.

"I know, that's why we are doing it. John said he's into that kinky shit and dirty talk so it may take a while." Hunter smirked. I buried my head into Shawn's hip, blushing madly.

"HUNTER!" Shawn yelled.

"What!?" He yelled back.

"Stop sex talking with my daughter!" He ordered.

"He comes in at 8 tomorrow morning." Hunter informed. I blushed more, not removing my face from Shawn's hip.

Shawn shifted slightly, moving his hip. "Kayley, honey, your head is killing my hip."

I then buried my head into his side as Hunter laughed harder, watching me squirm into my father's body. I growled at Hunter but I never removed my head from Shawn's side. I felt Shawn's body rumble slightly and I knew he was chuckling. I pinched his side causing him to snort and stop.

"We love you Kayley." Hunter said.

I flipped him off and they continued to watch Twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

John had come to the house around 9:30 the next morning; apparently Hunter had gone to pick him up from the airport while Shawn and I were sleeping. Now, I usually sleep naked when I am at home. Shawn knows not to come into my room in the morning and so does the rest of the family. Apparently John didn't.

John was greeted with a nice surprise when he came into my room to sleep a bit also. He thanked Hunter, who told John that he and Shawn would be leaving at around 1:30 to go food shopping. John chuckled and nodded.

John had stripped down to his boxers and lifted up to covers. His smile gotten larger as he noticed I wasn't wearing anything. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my naked form to his half-naked one. My warm skin touched his slightly cold skin, which is what woke me up in the morning.

"John! You couldn't wake until I was up could you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Nah."

"Can you wait for a few more hours?" I asked yawning.

He pouted.

"It doesn't work Cena." I said.

He sighed. "Fine, but we are going extra _hard_."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Deal."

I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his midsection. He had one arm around me and one arm behind his head. We soon fell asleep like that.

"Kayley!" John yelled as I ran down the stairs in black boy shorts that were extremely short with a white tank top. "Kayley! Get back here."

I laughed loudly and moved my feet as fast as they could go so I could get down the stairs faster. I could hear John behind me cursing up a storm from the top of the stairs. I entered the living room and plopped down on the chair to take a breather. I looked up and saw Hunter sitting on the couch along with Shawn.

"Oh, shit sorry." I said referring to my lack of wardrobe.

Hunter looked at my legs and quickly looked back up when Shawn realized Hunter was staring. Shawn smacked him upside the head. "That is my daughter, Paul."

"I know Michael." Hunter said back. "I'm already married."

"You still love to look." Shawn snapped back.

"I can look but I can't touch." Hunter replied.

"You can't look at my daughter."

I sat there feeling uncomfortable. I looked up to see John coming down the stairs in his boxers. I laughed and got up to run again. John sprinted towards me and I ducked but his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down with him. I shrieked with laughter as we went down.

Shawn sighed and looked away. "John…please go upstairs with her if you are going to do the deed."

Hunter snickered and whispered into John's ear who laughed loudly at whatever Hunter's remark was. "I'm sorry Shawn." He got up off the floor and picked me up with him.

"Shawn and I will be heading to the food store now." Hunter said pulling Shawn up and out the door. Shawn was yelling at us the whole way about safe sex and at Hunter every now and then about being dragged.

"Let's go make babies!" John yelled so loud that Shawn heard it from the Hummer.

"You better not!" Shawn screamed back.

* * *

_(Mature Content)_

John snickered and ran up to my room. The door was slammed shut as he put me down on my feet. He locked the door and smiled over at me, his dimples showing proudly. I chuckled and pulled his head down to kiss him.

His tongue slipped through my lips and fought mind for dominance, I knew John loved to be in control and I loved to be in control also, but somehow he always ended up making me submit to him, so I didn't even try to gain control this time. He slammed me against the wall and I groaned slightly as he grabbed my breasts hard, running his large hands over them until he could feel my hardened nipple through my shirt.

"John..." I mumbled as his hands found the bottom of my tank top and he brought his hands up to pull it over my head. We broke apart long enough for him to take it off and throw it across the room.

"God Kayley, the things you do to me." John whispered into my ear as he continued to kiss down my neck and towards my breasts.

I smirked, "Never knew I had this affect."

John started to kiss down my sternum and down my stomach. My hip bones slightly protruding and he nipped at them softly. I tilted my head back to look up at the ceiling. I bit my lip as he would tease the area around the waist band of my boy shorts. He smirked and came back up, making me cry out in protest.

"As if you don't use this to your advantage." John muttered sarcastically as he smirked at me.

"I have my moments." I snickered.

I gripped the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, bending my knees so I went down with them. John looked down at me as I was on my knees and smirked.

"You are trying to break me."

I grabbed his cock. "I would do no such thing." I licked the tip and looked up at him. He breathed in sharply as I took it into my mouth.

This is payback from the act of seduction he was doing to me in the hotel room.

His hands were tangled in my hair as he thrust against my mouth. He held my head still as he forced himself farther down my throat. I relaxed it, knowing John sometimes loses control when he does this. I also knew that if I didn't stop now, he would choke me to death. I stopped his hips and kissed the tip of his cock. He growled and pulled me up to my standing position.

"I'm going to give it to you until you are screaming my name." John said. "You got that?"

John didn't wait for an answer and soon he was sucking on my nipples as he continued to press against my clit. He was teasing me in the worse of ways. He would pulse his thumb against my clit until I would whimper and writhe and then he would stop to give me a forceful kiss. As my orgasm built, the amount of pressure he pressed against my clit increased, making me cry with displeasure when he would stop.

"Please." I moaned as John went to pull away again. He seethed as my hand came around his wrist and my nails dug into his skin.

"What do you want?" John asked and he smiled as I raised my hips to grind them into his.

John moaned as he pulled me towards him roughly. He hooked his fingers around the elastic band of my boy shorts and pulled them down roughly. He dramatically held my panties to his nose and took in a deep breath. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"I'll be taking these home." He said as he threw them.

I bit my lip.

"You ready, slut?" John asked as he threw me upon the bed and started to kiss my neck. He looked down and saw my lips were slightly spread and my swollen clit was peeking out at him. "You are such a cock slut, aren't you?"

"Ahhh...." I groaned as John reached down and palmed my mound in his hand.

"Answer me, whore!" John panted into my ear as his palm created suction against my clit.

"John..." I moaned and John parted my thighs further and slinked his way down between my thighs.

"I said answer me." John demanded before my voice rang out into the night as his mouth pressed against my mound and he kissed my most sensitive areas.

"Yes, John." I whimpered and arched my back off the bed.

"You are going to be very sore later." John purred against my sensitive area. John smacked the inside of my thigh to make it move farther apart, making him have a lot more access.

I closed my eyes as John's mouth closed around my clit and the feel of his tongue rubbing along it made me see stars. John glowed as he kissed and sucked on my most sensitive area. John's left hand was resting on my right thigh while his right was gently spreading my lips, holding me open to him and making me his slave. At that moment, John's lips were suctioning on my clit and my hands were grasping at his hair, what little there was, but I needed something to hold onto.

He took his hand off my thigh and immediately I shivered from the cold and John smiled as he touched my opening with his forefinger. I cried out as he roughly shoved two of his large fingers into me.

"Mmm, John." I lightly moaned and he smiled between my legs and flicked his tongue gently against my clit.

"You like that?" John asked as he began to probe me with his fingers.

"Yes..." I cried out as he put another finger inside of me.

John continued to lick and finger fuck me and as he did, I could feel that he had found my g-spot engorging under his thrusting fingers. He knew I was growing more and more aroused as my legs curled up around his head and my thigh was pressed against the side of his face. I let out a labored groan and moaned his name. He gave my clit another lick which had me writhing with pleasure. John came back up to my face and gave me a quick kiss before I pushed him over to lie on his back.

"Whatcha doing, Kayley?" John asked

"Coming back down." I replied and I crawled down John's body, dragging my forehead on his stomach gently as I ran my hands down his chest.

"Watch your hands..." John teased and he groaned as I touched his sensitive head again.

"Don't ever tell me what to do, Thug." I hissed and he watched as I ducked down between his legs.

"Oh you will get it-shit!" He looked down towards me.

My tongue dragged against his cock and I instantly felt him turn iron hard. I looked up at him and he could barely keep himself calm as I started to take him in my mouth again. His hands were combing through my hair and slowly he weaved them into my blond locks. He groaned a deep growl and lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes. My blue eyes met his with iciness and I had a smile playing on the corners of my lips. I took his head into my mouth and took a deep suck, making him putty in my mouth.

"Dammit, Baby Girl." John mumbled. John bit his lip and cursed to himself.

I smirked but it didn't last long as John pulled me off his cock. He got up and pulled me up by my hair. I whimpered and looked up at him. He smacked my ass and bent me over the bed. I felt his erection pressing against my thighs.

"Get ready to scream." John growled and violently shoved himself inside me. I yelled out in pleasure as his thrusts got even more violent, if possible.

I was having a hard enough time trying to keep my body weight on my arms let alone being rocked back and forth by John's hips. He gripped my hair and yanked back making my back arch. He continued to pump into me, his hips slapping against my backside. His left hand gripping my hip so tight, I thought bruises would form.

I moaned out and his hand reached around and rubbed my clit again with his thumb. I gasped loudly as he shoved his finger into me while his cock continued to pump in and out. He was trying to kill me. Though, that didn't last long because he pushed me down onto the bed, making him slip out of me.

"I wanna see your face when you cum. I want you to scream my name like the whore you are." John said huskily. I bit my lip.

He pushed me on my back and pulled my legs apart so he could get in between them, but they didn't stay on the bed. My right leg ended up being straightened out in the air and my left leg being pushed farther away. I felt like I was doing a spilt. Thank God I was flexible. John smirked down at me and shoved his cock back inside me.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

His hips pivoted as hard as they could forward into my hips. The headboard of the bed, smacking up against the wall, making the pictures shake and a dent to appear. John roughly grabbed my breasts and squeezed them. I cried out in pleasure as he continued to abuse me. Call me masochistic.

John was a wild man when it came to sex. He loved it but I was the only one he would sleep with. He wasn't dating and neither was I so we abused each other in all the right ways. John lifted my hips up a bit so he could continue to pound into them. He leaned down and bit my collar bone extremely hard that I drew blood. He laughed and I bit my lip and closed my eyes, my walls tightening around him.

"No! Open your eyes! Look at me when you cum! I want you to see who is fucking you! Who is making you feel like this? Huh?" John demanded like a mad man.

My walls clenched and I came hard around his cock. "John! Oh fuck, John!" I screamed.

"Shit! Kayley!" John yelled out, emptying himself inside me. He was breathing heavily as he pulled out and collapsed beside me on the bed.

John pulled me close after we were done. I was breathing heavily and as he wrapped his arms around me, my arms came next and held him even closer to my sweaty body. We fit perfectly together, John's chest pressed against my back and John had his legs pressed right against mine. His face was pressed in the crook of my neck and I sighed with every peck he pressed against my neck.

* * *

_(Normal Content)_

"Sleep a bit. We need as much energy as possible." John chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I blame you for the lack of energy, you fucking monster."

"A monster with a monster cock." John added.

I glanced back at him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Hey!"

* * *

The plane ride to Oklahoma was very comfortable because I was sitting next to John and Shawn. Hunter got stuck sitting next to Mark and Glenn. Glenn had stayed with Mark in Texas instead of going home and we somehow ended up next to each other.

Glenn, who was always there for me when I was a teenager, treated me as a daughter, so it was no surprise that he went Stephanie and demanded Randy Orton in a match also after we had left the office. So they had a match on WWE Superstars this Thursday but since WWE Superstars are taped during RAW, SmackDown, and ECW, the match would actually be taped on Tuesday since Glenn was on SmackDown.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't really care about me. Shawn and Mark have never seen eye to eye, in the days of the WWF with the Ministry of Darkness which changed into the Cooperate Ministry. Shawn had become commissioner and totally screwed Mark out of the WWF title many times. Things seemed to escalade when they went to WrestleMania 25 and Mark won that never settled the debt from years ago. Ever since the feud with Shawn and Mark, Mark never gave me the time of day. I knew it was because I was Shawn's daughter. Though, when someone disrespected a superstar under Mark's watch, their asses were his.

Shawn had been quiet all day. Ever since John and I had sex, Shawn wouldn't look at us, which made John and I think he either heard it or he accidently opened the door and saw something he wasn't supposed to. The thought of my father seeing my grown body naked and either getting pounded by John or blowing him, is disturbing. I mean, he's seen me naked when I was little but I have grown and developed my body.

Hunter, who of course is my dad's best friend, looked as if he knew why Shawn was quiet. He would keep looking at me as if he knew something about me. I would shift uncomfortably under his gaze and talk to John about something unimportant.

"I need to pee." John said.

I looked at him. "Thanks for announcing it." I mumbled to him. Shawn was still looking out the window. I crossed my legs, setting my left ankle on my right knee and leaning back in my seat.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Wanna come with me?"

I elbowed him hard and glanced back at Shawn, who was staring out the window, ignoring what John just said. I blushed as John squeezed my upper thigh and got up. John made his way back into the bathroom which left Shawn and I alone.

When John left, the silence between us was awkward. Shawn continued to look out the window at the beautiful sky and fluffy clouds. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was high in the sky. The people seemed like ants on the ground.

"Dad?"

Shawn didn't look at me.

"Shawn." I said sternly.

Shawn looked at me and instantly blushed a deep red. I looked at him.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shawn sighed and took my hand "I really don't like you sleeping with John."

"Dad, you know John and I have always done this."

"Kayley, sweetheart, please…"

I sighed. "Is that what you want?" I asked as I looked at him.

He nodded. "It would make me happy knowing my daughter isn't getting hurt."

"Dad, I'm not getting hurt."

"You have to go back to Randy and I know how he feels about John and if he knew John was still sleeping with you, he will snap."

Shawn had a point and I knew it. I finally nodded after being silent for a moment.

"Thank you." Shawn said as he kissed my cheek.

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"You saw us didn't you?"

"I thought you were done and…I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. Just, let's not ever talk about this again."

"Deal." He mumbled quickly.

Ew.

* * *

**I have actually gotten the whole story written but I am re-writing as I go. **

**I've been under a lot of stress with Physical Therapy for my back and trying to get caught up in school. I am so sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Myriad Arena - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

7:30 pm

We arrived at the arena around 7 o'clock PM after we had checked into the hotel down the street and settled in. I had to meet up with Ted and Cody because I would be sharing a room with them again. Unfortunately, if Ted and Cody were somewhere, Randy was not too far behind. I had found out that I would also be sharing a room with Randy. Ted automatically called dibs on me and we were sharing a bed, which left Cody to share the bed with Randy. I now owe Ted and Cody something.

When I had walked into the hotel room, I only saw Ted and Cody but Randy's bags were there by his bed. It seems he had just left and Cody had confirmed my suspicion by telling me Randy went down to the hotel bar. I quickly put my clothes away and kissed both their cheeks before I darted away towards Shawn.

John wasn't the happiest camper in the world when I told him we couldn't have sex anymore, but he respected my wishes and agreed to it. He actually put himself in Shawn's shoes and realized what we were doing to the poor man. Of course I was Shawn's daughter but the fact that I was sleeping with his co-worker, I could see where he was coming from.

"Kayley." Cody called after me as I walked down the hall.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around to meet him.

"Ted wants you." He replied.

I nodded. "Alright, thanks babe."

Cody told me where Ted was and I made my way towards catering. The trainers wanted everyone to eat at least two hours before the show so we had time to digest the food. Of course, I usually ate afterwards but since I was in catering now with Ted, I saw no point in holding off. I grabbed a plate that was set out for the wrestlers and made my way towards Ted.

Ted was sitting towards the back of catering, keeping to himself and not really meeting anyone's eyes. Shawn and Hunter sat across the way and they were watching me making my way to Ted. I glanced up to see John with the Hardy's. On the other side of the room sat the Brothers of Destruction. I felt like I was being stalked. I just wished everyone knew that it wasn't Ted or Cody's fault and that we were okay, the only problem was Randy and that would be soon taken care of…I hope.

"I'm here. What are your other two wishes?" I asked as I set my plated down.

He chuckled. "The WWE title and you in my bed."

I pretended to think for a moment. "I'll be in your bed tonight." I sat down across from him.

"Good." Ted grinned, putting some macaroni and cheese in his mouth.

"Don't sex her up Ted." Cody said as he joined us, plopping down next to me.

"Never said that, I just said I want her in my bed." Ted smiled.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I stabbed my steak. "So what did you need?"

Ted sighed and looked up at me. "Randy is furious. He is not happy about the match tonight and he is out for you."

I rubbed my eyes. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Cody and I are going to keep you out of the match as much as we can." Ted informed.

"No, Ted –"

"Kayley, we want you safe." Cody said.

"Guys, either way, he's going to get me. I appreciate you trying to protect me but I can handle him, if not, I'll tag one of you in."Ted glanced at me. I could tell he didn't like the idea and his eyes glinted with uneasiness. I looked over at Cody who had the same look as his tag-team partner. "Please guys."

Ted groaned slightly. "I'll think about it Kayley.."

I nodded. "Fine."

"You have to understand, you are like my little sister, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you on my watch." Ted explained as he sipped his water.

I nodded. "Understandable."

We continued to eat our dinner as Superstars came in and out of catering as they got ready for the show. Our match was the main event so we had at least an hour and 30 minutes, but we had a promo do to with Randy in 45 minutes. To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie. My stomach was in knots but I had finished my dinner, forcing myself to think about anything other than the match that was coming up.

I had only seen Randy in the hallway and when I saw him, I quickly turned around and walked the other way. He seemed so tense as he walked, stomped, his way through the halls. He shoulders were hunched and his eyes were wild with anger. His hands were clenched in fists. Ted wasn't kidding. Randy stalked around the arena like the grim reaper in the ICU. Yes, I was nervous.

"Kayley!"

I turned around. "Hey Jeff."

"How is my baby's momma?" He asked as he kissed my cheek and patted my stomach jokingly.

I chuckled. "I'm okay." I took his energy drink and took a large gulp of it before handing it back to him. He smiled and took it back.

"Kayley, I have to admit, I don't like the fact you are facing Orton tonight."

I sighed. "You and everyone else."

"You have to understand our worry."

"I do." I said as we walked down to the locker rooms.

"I can't believe you requested this match." Jeff said.

"Jeff, please, I love you but –"

"No Kayley, you have ever body worried." Jeff said. "Mark is even worried."

I glanced at him.

"Okay, maybe he isn't that worried, he's just…"

"I know what you mean."

"Promise me you'll tag Ted or Cody in."

I nodded. "As it is, I'll be lucky to even get in the match."

"That's a good thing, the more Randy stays away from you, the more chance we have of you not getting hurt and getting you away from him."

I stopped and looked at him. "Jeff, Randy will _not _stop until he gets me. I can't keep running forever Jeff. I will be the first to admit, I am nervous about facing him but I can't let him break me completely down. I don't think my mental state can handle such a mess."

"Kayley, just keep yourself calm and focus on what is ahead of you and not what Randy can do. He'll have to go through a lot of people to get to you." Jeff said as he took my hand.

I ran my other hand through my hair, looking at Jeff. Jeff was staring back at me with his green eyes filled with worry. "He's already been through half of them." I mumbled as we continued to walk down the hall.

Jeff let out a frustrated sigh, dropping my hand to run them over his face and through his hair. "You are impossible."

I shrugged. "I've been called worse." We continued to walk down the hall and only when we reached the Legacy locker room did we grow silent for a few moments.

Jeff looked at me again. "I know you didn't want to get into this business but you are now. You are signed. I know you have dreams now for this business and you have to follow them."

I scoffed. "I'm tired of chasing my dreams. I'm just going to ask them where they are going and hook up with them later."

Jeff chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Don't give up. I am disgusted by your lack of faith." He pretended to be actually disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just wondering how far life will take me, as my world lingers on the edge of hope and despair." I grumbled.

"Depressing…"

"I'm not depressed, just…nervous."

"It could only go two ways." Jeff said. "The hope part could happen if you let Ted and Cody take care of the match." Jeff put his hand on my arm. "It will only go towards despair if you tag yourself in. That is what Randy wants, for you to get fed up and get tagged in. He wants you to get him."

"This is just a sick game of cat and mouse." I replied.

"Maybe." He agreed. "But only you can become the cat and him the mouse. At this moment, you are just the mouse about to be pounced on."

"I'm tired of being the mouse."

"Then take control."

I sighed aspirated. "I can't! Randy won't let me. Jeff he has me wrapped around his finger no matter what my contract says. I belong to him."

Jeff dropped my arm and glared at me. "You belong to nobody but yourself. Do you understand that?"

"Jeff, I didn't mean-"

"Kayley…"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Now go change and get ready for the promo."

* * *

"My guest at this time is Kayley Michaels from Legacy." Michael Cole said.

The camera moved over and showed me standing next Michael.

"Now, Kayley, after the match was announced last week with DiBiase, Rhodes, and yourself against Randy Orton, what was it like being in the same room with him?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I was able to get away from him before he came back to the hotel room so I stayed with a friend. I was able to go home and spend time with my family. It was great to breathe for onc-" I looked up to see Randy standing there. I immediately tensed up.

"You may have gotten away from me last week but this week, this week Kayley, you will belong to me. I get what I want Kayley Elizabeth Michaels." Randy said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Randy, please, don't-"

"Is Kayley Michaels…begging?" Randy smirked.

I instantly glared at him. Randy stepped a bit closer and Michael Cole stepped back.

"If you were smart, you would do as I say." Randy said, still calm.

"For the sake of the argument, let's say I'm not smart." I replied back.

"Then we wouldn't be in this position. You belong to _me._" Randy said, his calm composure fading away.

"No Randy, I don't belong to you. I've read my contract and you lied to me." I said.

We had both jumped script.

Randy grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall, his hand slowly tightening around my air passage. I gasped and arched away from his body as much as I could, but as I arched his hand tightened. His face was dangerously close to mine. "So you've finally figured it out. Please keep in mind, until you get taken away from me, you are stuck exactly where you are."

"Now I know why your parents are so angry with you."

Randy looked taken back a little bit but maintained his composure. "What?"

"I've just realized; your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory." I said moving my neck a bit to breathe.

Randy growled and pushed me against the wall harder. I started to gasp for air.

"You little bitch. You wait until we're alone." Randy sneered into my ear.

I raised my hand and smacked him in the face. He instantly and accidently let me go, allowing myself to slip through his grasp and out from between the wall and his body. His head turned and it was eerie to see him slowly snap his head back towards me.

"Screw you Orton." I said as I spit down by his shoes and walked away.

Once I was out of sight from Randy and the camera, I hauled ass in the other direction. I knew Randy was now on the path to destruction because of what I said and I was just the walking Kiss of Death. My time of Judgment was about to be called forward and I no doubt would get the death penalty. I prayed for the best of this horrible situation.

I ran into the locker room and pounced on Ted, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV where the promo just was. Cody cleared his throat and looked at me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes because of the promo. Though, it was Randy who jumped script first.

"Kayley, you had to go and do that…" Cody started.

"Cody, don't start with me. I am in no mood to argue."

He sighed and got up to change into his wrestling attire. Ted had already changed into his and was holding me on his lap. He kissed my shoulder and sighed into my back. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight will be crazy." Ted said. "His anger must be off the walls."

I sighed. "I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"It's alright." Ted said.

About 30 minutes later it was match time. Ted, Cody and I were waiting by the gorilla, waiting for the Legacy theme to start. I glanced to my right to look at Cody and saw Randy standing by a sound tech. I quickly snapped my head around to look in front of me. I was standing in between Ted and Cody and we would stay that way until we were out in the ring.

_It's a new day!  
(It's a new day.)  
It's a new generation!  
(It's a new generation.)  
It's a new day!  
(It's a new day.)  
Now we're never looking back.  
No, we're never looking back._

By this time we were half way down the ramp. The crowd determined that we were the good guys in this position and cheered for us, though we did get a few jeers but that was expected. We were heels after all. Ted helped me into the ring and I stood next to him as my stomach started to turn into knots. Cody stood next to me and tried to comfort me, but I was way past nervous now.

_I hear voices in my head,  
they council me,  
they understand,  
they talk to me!_

My dinner threatened to come up as Randy sauntered his way to the ring with the WWE title over his shoulder. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. It was only then I calmed down a tiny bit when I saw Shawn's head peak out from the curtain at the top of the ramp.

I had to win.

Once Randy was in the ring, Ted, Cody, and I made our way to our corner. Ted automatically told us he would be the first to go and then he would tag Cody in. He reminded me that I was to stay out of the match until and if they needed my help. I sighed and nodded not wanting to start an argument with them in front of Randy, who would take advantage of us not working together.

The bell rang to start the match and as Cody and I got out of the ring to stand on the apron, Ted circled Randy. Ted actually started to get tense when he finally realized that he was facing his mentor. I gripped my piece of string that was tied to the turnbuckle as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

Randy didn't seem too happy with the fact that he was facing Ted first. I knew, hell everyone in the arena and backstage area knew, that Randy wanted me and only me but Ted wouldn't allow him to. I watched as Ted's back muscles tensed as they finally locked up.

Randy actually threw Ted off him after 2 seconds of locking up. Ted fell against the ropes on Cody's side of the turnbuckle. Ted looked at Randy, who had a smirk on his face but he was looking at me. I sneered and Ted went after Randy again, kicking him in the stomach.

Randy instantly turned on him and gave him hits to his back with his forearms. I knew what he was trying to get Ted into and I tried to yell out to him to watch himself, but he didn't listen. As he waved me off, Randy got a head lock around him and proceeded to apply pressure on the sides of his head and neck.

Ted pushed Randy against the ropes and on Randy's way back, he clotheslined him, sending Randy into the mat. Randy actually rolled a bit out of the way trying to catch a breather but Ted didn't want him to rest. The more damage he could inflict on Randy in a short period of time, the better chance he had of me not being tagged in.

Ted wasn't quick enough though; Randy had gotten up and walked over to our side after kicking Ted in the gut. Randy pushed Cody away from the apron, making him fall to the floor and then he turned to me. The glint in his eye told me that I was going to be in a bad place if I didn't jump down or leave the match but I ignored it. Randy walked over to me, grabbed my face and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. I started to push him off with everything I had and Ted tackled him to the mat, making me fall off the apron. I groaned as my knee landed wrong on the floor. I had to keep the knee injury a secret until I was able to finish the match. If Ted and Cody knew, they would never let me in. If Randy knew, he would take advantage of it. If Shawn, Hunter, or any of the guys back there knew, they would run out and have the match end.

I ignored the shooting pain that ran in my knee cap as I walked over to help Cody. I looked up into the ring to see Ted, raised over Randy's head. I knew what was coming and pulled Cody up. Randy threw Ted over the top rope making Ted crash into our bodies and sending us all to the floor. Ted tried to avoid crashing into me but didn't. Ted was lying across Cody and I and the air was being sucked out of my lungs with Ted's weight and the force of the impact. Randy took advantage and jumped out of the ring; grabbed Ted and pushing him back in the ring to avoid count out. Cody was the first one to get back up to the apron and as soon as Ted noticed him, he was tagged in.

Cody ducked a clothesline but didn't miss a side headlock. Cody somehow was able to counter it and slip from his grasp. Unfortunately, Randy was alert and punched the living hell out of Cody, sending him down to the mat. The ref had to pull Randy off him. I knew Randy's anger had started to get the best of him. Ted was still lying on the apron, trying to get himself back into composure.

Randy threw Cody into the ropes and Power Slammed him into the mat below, making his back go into a painful, contorted arch. I groaned and climbed back onto the apron, my knee screaming in protest. Randy went for the cover.

2.

Cody got up and tagged Ted back in. I stomped my foot in frustration. Obviously these guys were hurting and I was the only one who was in good enough shape to face Randy, despite my knee. I looked at the camera and sent a warning sign out to the guys backstage. Hunter would know what that meant and soon, so would everyone else.

Ted and Randy exchanged blows. Randy was able to back Ted into the corner, giving even more blows before Irish Whipping him to the other corner. Randy gave him a back body drop that was so full of rage that I even cringed. Randy was handing it to Ted, who was taking it all because he didn't want to tag me in.

I watched as Ted was starting to get extremely hurt and tired. He finally tagged Cody back in and I almost went crazy. Cody sent a few moves to Randy that made him get down on the mat. Ted was tagged back in.

Cody was in.

Ted was in.

Randy was down.

Cody was back in.

Ted was back in.

Randy was back down.

Cody was now outside of the ring, lying on the floor below, holding his stomach in pain. I wanted to check on him but I didn't have time because suddenly Randy got a burst of adrenaline and immediately went into his Viper stage. He punched the mat as he put his weight on his fists. I tried to yell for Ted, but it didn't work. Ted walked right into a RKO.

I climbed into the ring and broke the cover. Randy got up and stared me down. I smacked Ted on the back, tagging myself in and pushed him out of the ring.

The crowd was nuts.

Ted looked at me in shock and Cody looked at me as if I was crazy.

As I stared into Randy's eyes, I noticed two things.

One; Randy was officially off his guard and his anger was completely possessing his body.

Two; I was officially scared.

I have never been scared of a man before in my life but this time, it took the cake. My stomach was turning and my blood felt like ice as goose bumps appeared on my skin. I had to make this fast before I got seriously hurt.

I kicked him in the gut and he bent over. I went for a DDT but Randy lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders, making my back collide with the mat extremely hard. I arched up as Randy laid on me.

"Stay down!" He yelled into my ear.

I kicked out violently at two and winced as my knee sent a shock. Randy didn't notice it but continued to pull me up, Irish whipping me into the turnbuckle. I groaned and opened my eyes just in time to see Randy running at me. I darted from the corner and watched as Randy's shoulder collided with the post. I grabbed his legs from under him and rolled him into the cover.

2.

I heard Ted and Cody yell at me to tag them in. I ignored them and attacked Randy who was still down on the ground. I turned around to rebound off the ropes but I walked into the RKO. I landed onto the mat and I felt myself being rolled over and covered.

Kick out.

The crowd was screaming and I opened my eyes to see Randy in disbelief. He slowly got up but I was up faster, which was surprising. I knocked Randy back down with a shoulder block, making him groan and hold his bad shoulder. I walked over to the opposite corner so Ted and Cody couldn't tag themselves in.

I looked at the camera and smirked.

I tuned up the band.

I stomped my foot and instantly the crowd started to count. Every time my foot connected with the mat, they would count it. Randy turned around at the count of 8 and I delivered Sweet Chin Music to Randy Orton once again.

Randy's head snapped back as my foot connected with his jaw. I felt my knee give off a very painful shock and I grabbed it as I fell down. I seethed to myself in pain as I crawled my way towards him without using my hurt knee so much. He went down with a hard _bang _and I instantly went for the cover. I laid on his stomach and hooked his leg.

One.

Two.

Three.

The bell rang

I had to get out of there before he came to his senses. I rolled out of the ring and went to walk to Ted and Cody, but my knee wasn't having it. It felt like it was going to give out on me but it never did so I limped my way towards them. I hit the side of my knee hard, making a small popping noise. Of course, it hurt like hell but as I was limping up the ramp with Ted and Cody, it slowly seemed to fade away.

As Ted wrapped his arm around my waist to support me, I realized something.

That was some Priceless Sweet Chin Music.

* * *

**Yayness, got another chapter out. I like the way this story is heading and I cant stop updating so expect a lot more chapters. Hah.**

**Love you all and thank you for reviewing and reading.**

**I really want to thank.... for making me smile at the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

I was scared.

To say that I wasn't would be a flat out lie.

By winning the match against Randy Orton, I had officially signed myself over to his violent intentions. By super kicking him straight to the mat, I had given myself over to him freely when we got to the hotel room. There would be no witnesses except for Ted and Cody and even they knew, once Randy was mad, there was no way to turn it around.

But Randy wasn't mad.

He was past the point of no return.

Once again, I had failed to listen to someone and it got me into a mess. I usually don't dwell on the 'should of, could of, and would of' moments of my life but now seemed like a good idea to start. I had betrayed Ted and Cody and their warning. I had told everyone I would allow Ted and Cody to take care of it, but I go and tag myself in.

Once I reached backstage, the trainers checked out my leg, wrapped it up in an Ace bandage, told me to ice it at the hotel, and gave me a knee brace that I had to wear during my matches. They had to do this all quick because Randy was on his way backstage and they wanted me out of the arena safely. I didn't even have time to change in my locker room. I only had time to grab my bag before being rushed out of the building by security.

Ted was following me to the car with his own bag and the keys. He never once yelled at me for tagging myself in, instead, he congratulated me on the win and sped towards the hotel. Apparently, the cops must have known we would be speeding or didn't care because we flew by 2 of them.

Ted acted as my body guard instead of a famous wrestler as we made our way into the hotel. He made sure no one came within 10 feet of us as he pretty much pushed me into the elevator where Cody Rhodes was waiting to escort me into the hotel room. Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards the room where we would be safe for a few moments.

"If you want to take a shower, take one right now before Randy gets back." Cody said.

"Cody, please, I didn't mean to betray you-"

"It's not about that right now; Randy might as well have a bounty on your head." Cody informed as he pulled some clothes out for me.

I was starting to grow even more scared as Cody shoved the clothes into my arms. I kicked off my sneakers and my socks, shoving them into my suitcase. I put my cell phone and anything else I had in my pockets in my drawers. This was going to end badly and we all knew it.

Ted quickly entered the room and slammed the door behind him. I jumped and looked up at him as I watched him walk into the room. He had a worried expression on his face and his eyes not holding back the worried expression that was on display. "If you planned to take a shower, it's too late. He's here."

Cody shoved the clothes back into the drawers and they went around the room hiding anything that they didn't want to get broken. I could hear the stomping in the hallway that grew closer to the hotel room door. Ted and Cody put our bags in the closet and watched as the door slammed open.

Randy stood in the doorway with a fire in his eyes that the Brothers of Destruction would haul ass in the other direction. I stared at him, his muscles in his shoulders and chest were tense and his face was slightly twitching. "Ted, Cody, leave."

Ted and Cody looked at each other for a second before looking back at Randy.

"I said LEAVE!" He roared.

They jumped and quickly left the room but not after shooting me a sorry look. I understood why they left, they have never betrayed an order from Randy and now, I wish I never did either. Randy closed the door behind him and stared at me. I instantly went to back up.

"Randy, don't touch me."

Randy grabbed a lamp and threw it at me but I ducked making the lamp hit the wall. "You bitch!" The room was small and I couldn't find a place to hide and be safe through his rampage. "You think you can just tag yourself in and super kick me?" He asked. "You think just because you are a second generation superstar you can do whatever you want?"

"I could say the same to you Randy." I said. Bad move.

His head snapped towards me. "You are lucky to be standing right now."

I went to say something but Randy interrupted me by punching the mirror, instantly shattering it into a million pieces. I jumped back. Randy's knuckles were bleeding as he walked closer to me, sauntering his way over to my quivering frame. I backed up until my back hit the wall behind me; I held my hand up in front of me, trying to protect myself without hitting him, knowing it would hurt me more than it would hurt him. He was much stronger than I was and hitting him was just a bad idea to begin with.

"Randy please, please, don't hurt me." I begged.

He smirked. "You really are begging." His body now pressed against mine.

"Randy, please!" I said with worry.

"Do you know what you are doing to my image?" He asked, putting a hand on each side of my head on the wall. "Getting beat by my 'girlfriend' and my followers?" He leaned in slightly. "Do you know what my career is going through because I was beaten by Shawn Michaels' daughter?"

"Randy-"

He punched the walls next to my head making me yelp in surprise. "I am tired of you!"

I looked up into his hatred filled eyes. "Then leave me be."

He laughed but it was humorless. "Can't you see? You are a game to me. If I lose you at some point, I will continue to go after you. You are an obsession to me."

I whispered, staring into his blue eyes. "You don't have to do this. Any of this."

Randy smirked and leaned closer towards my face. "I have to do all of this." He turned around and continued to destroy the room.

"Randy! Please!" I yelled at him.

He knocked everything off the dresser and onto the floor. The coffee maker broken into pieces and the tray with cups, sugar packets, and napkins were thrown around the room. The tray was hurled at me and I had time to duck. Randy then ripped open some of the drawers and threw them around the room. I screamed and ducked behind a bed as Randy continued his rampage through the room.

He never once touched me. No matter how angry he got, he never touched me. He threw things at me but he never physically touched me. I had my head between my knees and my hands over the back of my head as I tried to block out the sounds of destruction that was happening through the hotel room.

"I have spent years trying to get into this business and all you do is Super Kick me and you get a contract?" Randy yelled as he shoved the nightstand between the beds over onto its side. "You don't belong in this business!"

My old ways started to come out. My sarcastic remarks where building in my throat and just waited to come out. I knew I could hold it in but I tried. I didn't want to make this harder on myself.

"All those years ago, I should have taken your father out when I had the chance! If I did, you wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah and if Cowboy Bob Orton wore a condom instead of a cast all those years, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" I blurted out. Bad move number two.

Randy's head snapped towards me. I covered my mouth, not quiet believing I had said that. There goes my plan of making it easier on myself. The ball was now in Randy's court and my defensive line up had given up on me. Offense was just standing behind me, not wanting to do a thing.

"If your father didn't fuck everything that walked, then we wouldn't be in this position. So ultimately, it's your fathers fault!" He yelled at me. His face was inches from my face. "Shame though, if you would have listened to me, we would have taken over the WWE."

I looked up at him and he punched the wall by my head. I screamed slightly as he hurled the desk chair at me. I was able to fall to the floor behind the bed again but I grazed with a few pieces of wood which sliced my cheek slightly. I covered my head as more items were thrown at the wall and its broken pieces hitting my body.

"All these years I have put up with you and then you come back into my life and make it worse!" Randy screamed.

"I did nothing to you!" I yelled back from my place behind the bed. "You gave up on me!"

"For good reason!" He roared. "You never wanted to step out from behind your father's shadow!"

"At least my father has a shadow! Your father barely had a career!"

Randy threw another lamp at the wall, making the glass cut my arms. Blood slowly seeped through the broken skin. "Don't you _dare _disrespect my father!"

"Then don't disrespect mine! You have done nothing but hurt my family's pride since I got here!" I slowly got up. The fear of Randy slowly turning into stupidity, some would mistake as courage. "I have done nothing to you! All those years ago, you were the one who let the World Heavyweight Championship go to their head. You forgot about me! You forgot your friend!"

Randy growled low in his throat. "I demand respect!"

I threw the remote at him, which he ducked. "To get respect you need to give it!" I yelled at him. "It just doesn't come to you; you have to earn it you bastard!"

Randy growled and flew at me, I found my back against the wall again and his body against mine. I groaned as my head hit the wall and I looked up into his eyes. His eyes flickering with anger. "You call me that again and I will seriously think about hitting you."

"Hit me you coward." I mumbled.

His face twitched.

"Come on. Hit me." I egged.

His upper body started to shake.

"You fucking coward. Hit me!" I said to him.

His arms started to tremble and he struggled to keep composure.

"HIT ME!" I screamed at him.

An animalistic growl ripped through his throat. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I heard the door open and then slam shut. Then it was quiet, except for my heavy breathing. I whimpered slightly and surveyed the destruction before me. Almost everything in the hotel room was broken. I had to be careful of where I put my hands and where I stepped because of the broken glass everywhere. I cautiously stepped over the broken lamp and coffee maker, breathing heavily as I searched the room.

That had been a close one and I couldn't help but feel helpless in a situation like this. Everything around me was destroyed and it was because I pinned Randy and stupidly egged him on to hit me. How stupid was I? I could have gotten myself seriously hurt at the hands of The Viper but I decided to go against what my mind was telling me. I furiously wiped at my eyes, clearing them of tears.

I looked up as the door opened and Ted and Cody stepped in. You could see on their faces that they were just as shocked as I was, but more so that I was still able to move and all I had were cuts on my cheek and arms. Ted ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and as we slid down the wall to sit on the floor, I cried. For the first time in a long time, I cried. Ted wrapped his arms around me tightly as Cody picked the place up.

"Shh. It's okay Kayley, you're alright now." Ted whispered to me.

I cried into his chest. I had officially been broken. My guard was completely down and my emotions where now out on display. Cody had been able to clean a lot of it up, but couldn't clean all of it. He had put the non-broken drawers back into the dresser and everything that wasn't broken on the floor, back into its place. He seemed to be able to clean up most of the glass and get all of it off the beds.

I was in no condition to get up and take a shower, so Ted carried me into the bathroom, stripped me of my t-shirt and pants, leaving me in my under garments. He, of course, didn't feel completely comfortable but he felt it was his job to help me. I had reassured him I wasn't completely helpless but he wasn't having it.

He helped me clean myself up because exhaustion had taken over me. Cody walked in and put my clothes on the counter before sitting on the toilet lid to talk to me as Ted cleaned my body. I felt vulnerable but Ted and Cody told me they would do nothing to me and that they weren't Randy.

They left me to change into my sleeping clothes. I was grateful that Cody remembered to get me a pair of underwear and that I didn't go commando like some of the girls around here. I shuddered and dried off, changing into my warm clothes and walking back out into the cleaned up hotel room.

If you actually took time to look around the hotel room, you could see that someone got mad. Honestly, before, it looked like a tornado came through, did its business, left, and came back again because it was bored. I crawled into bed with Ted, who pulled me close to his body to protect me from Randy who would be back any moment. No doubt, drunk. Cody handed me a bag of ice and I put it on my knee.

"Kayley, I just want you to know, that no matter what happens between any of us, we are still here." Cody said from across the room.

I smiled in the darkness. "Thank you Cody. I am forever in indebt to you."

"It's no problem Kayley." Cody said as I heard him tussle around in the bed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I said.

I heard Ted sigh. "Its fine Kayley, really, we don't mind it."

We were then silent for a few moments. I kept replaying the confrontation between Randy and I in my mind over and over again. It was as if I was reliving a nightmare that I would never wake up from. It was forever stored in the back of my mind, always threatening to reclaim my mind. It would take a few days to get it stores completely, but I was willing to try. I was willing to forget all this hatred between us. I was ready to push everything aside to start clean again.

But was Randy?

Probably not. Not at this moment in time. Like he said, I was an obsession to him. How, I didn't know and I don't think I wanted to find out. Of course, a part of me did but then again the other part was perfectly fine with living without that piece of information forever, but for the sake of my sanity, maybe it was better if I knew.

I don't think I would ever find out though, unless I force it out of him. Though, it wasn't easy trying to force something out of Randy Orton, the whole WWE knew that for a fact and if I did actually succeed in finding out, I would be one of the few to ever get that far.

There was something about Randy Orton that I wanted to know more about. I wanted to get into his mind and see how it is, but if it was as calm and collected as I think it is, I would want to stay for a while. Surely Randy isn't this angry all the time. I knew he wasn't. He must have gone through something, in those few years that we hated each other that had changed him. He wasn't changed over night, I knew that. He was always so sweet and collected but now he was a monster. An angry monster at that.

What happened to him?

Whatever had happened to him it must have been big because I was scared of him. I never used to be, I never used to whimper away from him or tremble in fear at his presence. I used to hug him every time I saw him; I smiled every time he called me during the night as he traveled from city to city. I would wait for hours for him to call.

I guess you could say that I liked him. Back then, he was boyfriend material. He was always there for me when I needed him, much like John is now. Randy and John used to be so close. What happened? John never told me why they went their separate ways, they were always stuck together like glue and now they couldn't stand the sight of each other.

He knew though.

They both knew. They just wouldn't tell me and every day I grew more frustrated with that fact. I made a mental note to ask John about it. I knew he wouldn't tell me but it didn't hurt to try. Randy was a different story though, it would hurt to try. His anger grew every day and I wondered if he was taking his medication. God, what had happened to him?

Whatever it was, I was going to find out somehow.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. I love hearing what you think about the story.**

**Once again, if you want to see something in the story, by all means let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ted, Cody and I had an interview for WWE Exclusive. We were able to step out of our characters for a few moments and answer a bunch of questions from fans, some other superstars, and questions we want to know for ourselves. Randy was still sleeping when we had all gotten up to get ready.

We would be dressing casual since we would only after to go to the next city afterwards which was only about 3 hours away. I slipped on a pair of black and dark pink ink washed jeans with the same color shirt with slits up the sides. I had to wear a white tang top under it or it would show too much of my bra for my liking. Ted was making me wear some black heels because he wanted me to be taller. I chuckled but agreed.

All in all, to get hair straightened and makeup done and wait for the guys to get there things together, it took about 2 hours to get ready. We had to sneak around Randy to get out of the room because we didn't want a repeat of last night.

_Randy,_

_Ted, Cody, and I left for our interview for WWE Exclusive. I will be back in about 2 hours to pick you up for the next city. _

_Kayley_

I left it on the dresser and walked out with the boys. Today was going to be a slightly long day; we had a large to-do list before we fell asleep tonight. I now understood why Shawn loved the road so much, but I also understood why he wanted to retired at WrestleMania 26, which would be coming up in a few months time. I would still be on contract with the WWE and Hunter would be with me, so Shawn wasn't all that worried. He was worried about the fact that this feud wouldn't be over.

Hopefully Hunter and I could take care of it, yeah? Anyway, back to the to-do list.

_- Interview with WWE Exclusive  
- Drive to __Tulsa, Oklahoma  
- Check into Hotel  
- Get to photoshoot for the cover of WWE Magazine  
- Autograph signing  
- Show time  
- Brief backstage interview  
- Get to Hotel safely.  
- Sleep! :D_

I would be traveling with Randy. I knew just running away from him would just make things worse and I was not about to let it escalade it further than it did last night. I will be the first to admit to someone, I had cried last night because I was absolutely terrified of Randy Orton. I was used to his outbreaks but this was far beyond my control. I was scared.

Ted held me close to his body last night, as if he was trying to protect me from the air. I had hugged him all night, not once moving my position. He had a very high body temperature and it came in handy during these cooler nights. I was thankful to have such a great person in my life.

We arrived at the studio for the interview in 10 minutes with Cody driving. He was more of the cautious type of driver while Ted and I loved to go fast. We all walked into the studio, smiling and signing things for fans. I was glad I looked good today because I took a lot of photos. I was standing with Ted so much, a fan actually asked if we were dating. I had blushed slightly as Ted chuckled. The fan didn't quite get an answer. Though, rumors would be on the dirt sheets later tonight.

"Ah! Legacy, so nice to see you this morning!" A man said. We smiled politely at him as he directed us towards the room we would be sitting in. "This is going to be a live feed to the WWE Universe from the website, we already have so many fans on!"

I chuckled. "Let's hope the site doesn't crash."

He smiled. "Already have that covered. If the website gets too backed up, we have another website where they can go to watch."

"Smart move." Cody said.

We entered a room that was slightly oval with pictures of the WWE on the walls. There black leather plush chairs were in a half circle. I sat down in the middle one with Cody on my left and Ted on my right. I got comfortable by tucking my legs underneath me.

We were in a room alone with a camera and a computer screen, telling us the questions and what I had to say for the introduction. We also had a TV next to the camera so we could see what we looked like and the intro to the interview so we knew when to start.

"Welcome WWE Universe, I am Kayley Michaels and here with me are my partners, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes." I introduced. "We will be taking questions from the fans, some other superstars who have written in and some of our own questions." I smiled. "I will be starting off, I guess."

Ted chuckled.

"Robert in Phoenix wants to know, 'Do you think you are cementing your legacy in the WWE by being with Randy Orton?' I think it's to all of us." I read.

"Well, yeah I mean, he's been in the business much longer than we have and just to be able to work with him is just amazing. I feel so honored." Ted said. Clearly we were leaving out his anger problems.

"I can't agree anymore with Ted, Randy is the one you want to work with in the business and I'm just ecstatic to breathe the same air as he does." Cody laughed.

I smiled. "I grew up learning from my father and it is always great to learn from someone else such as Randy Orton. I've known Randy since I was 15 years old and I am now 22 and to see how much his wrestling style has changed and how he is helping younger superstars such as us is such a great privilege and I'm honored to work with such a superstar." I said. Ted and Cody nodded in agreement.

"Katie from Canada wants to know, 'What was the most difficult thing to get used to on the road?'" Cody asked Ted.

"Probably all the traveling. You just get enough sleep to keep yourself functioning and you travel so much. You spend most of your life on the road." Ted said.

"Kayley, who was the first superstar you ever met in your professional career?" Ted read off the screen and then looked at me.

"Well, technically, I just started my professional career so I would say, Kane?" I thought. "Yeah, I think he was the first one to ever give me advice on my in-ring performance but it wasn't much talking. He pretty much just said 'don't kill your kidney's' and walked away. Since that day, he has become closer to me."

"Okay, this is one of my questions for the both of you." Ted said sitting up. "If you could remake any movie in the world and you were the star of it, what would it be?"

Cody thought for a moment. "I honestly, don't have a favorite movie. I just don't have time to sit down and watch one."

"I agree, but I do have a favorite movie." I chuckled. "I would remake Pirates of the Caribbean and take the role of Elizabeth Swann, she kisses Johnny Depp!"

Ted laughed. Cody snickered behind his hand and leaned forwards to read the screen. "Cristina from Philadelphia asks, 'Tell us one thing about yourself that most people don't know." He started with himself. "I am incredibly cool."

"Ugh, we are so lame." I groaned.

"We really are." Ted agreed.

"Um, one thing is I tell everyone everything all the time, but then again, everyone knows so...I just keep repeating myself." Cody said.

"He seriously does." I said.

We high fived each other before I started speaking. "Um. Oh! I'm ambidextrous. I write with my right hand but I draw and color with my left. My father does the same thing."

Ted frowned. "I have nothing as cool as that." Cody laughed. "Um, I have never wrestled my father in an actual match."

"What is your favorite experience since becoming a professional wrestler?" Ted asked me.

"Performing my father's finisher. Unfortunately it was on Randy, but it was a great moment nonetheless because I was able to master it. Just the reaction from the crowd made me feel like I was on a high and I knew I must have done it correctly, so that no doubt is my favorite experience." I said.

"What is your favorite drink Cody?" Ted asked.

"Lemon Lime Gatorade." Cody said. "I would drink that for the rest of my life if I could."

"I got one." I looked at Ted. "Can you do your best sexy face?"

He laughed. "That's more of a request."

"Can you? I started it out as a question." I said, fixing myself in the chair.

"I thought I was already doing it." Ted said. I smirked. "I can't, I can't saturate the market to much."

"Smart, yeah." Cody said.

I rolled my eyes. "This question comes from a fellow superstar but it won't show their name, eh oh well, anyway, 'do you have any other project in store for you?'"

"I'm actually staring in a movie called The Marine 2 which will be out in December, so look for that, but besides that, no nothing, just working with the WWE."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Nah, I'm not acting in anything, I'm just wresting."

"Same as Kayley."

"I guess I'm the lucky one." Ted said.

"Ted, Krista in France wants you to describe Kayley in 2 words." Cody said. "In French." He added as a joke.

Ted rolled his eyes. "I can't speak French."

"Why only two?" I asked. "Why not 1? Or 3?"

"Shut up." Cody joked.

Ted thought for a moment. "Incredibly sexy."

Cody nodded. "Fits her description."

"Yes!" I pretended to celebrate in my chair. Ted laughed.

"Kayley, Jeff Hardy wants to know if you are dating Ted DiBiase." Cody read.

I coughed on my own saliva in my throat and Ted tried to clear his. I, then, started to laugh. "Sorry, that caught me by surprise." Cody laughed. "Ted is such a sweetheart and I will be the first to admit to anyone that I have a small, tiny crush on him but no we aren't dating."

"Would you?" Cody asked smiling from ear to ear.

"That would be something Kayley and I would have to talk about down the road but right now, we are both so focused on our careers that we would want to risk our friendship." Ted said.

"This one pretty much follows up with the last question and this is from Matt Hardy, 'have you dated a WWE superstar?'" Cody read.

"I actually dated John Cena for about a year before we called it quits and we are still great friends." I answered. I looked at the screen. "What was the funniest thing that happened backstage?"

"When you tried to pick me up off the floor and couldn't." Ted said.

"Lies." I mumbled before smiling.

"She almost dropped me." He said.

"This is actually from your father Kayley, 'when will you be home?'"

I laughed. "That is something dad would write, um, I don't know when I will be home."

"You still have to cook us dinner!" Ted exclaimed.

"Damn! I was hoping you'd forget." I said.

"In case you are lost, we were on the phone one night while we all went home and she was taking about how she cooked homemade dinners for Shawn and Hunter so we asked her if she would cook us one and she agreed." Cody informed.

"I didn't think ya'll had a good memory." I said.

"What is the best piece of advice you have ever gotten?" Cody asked.

"Well, I was talking with my dad one day and I asked him what the secret to life was and he laughed and said 'don't blink just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife. Don't blink you just might miss your babies growing like mine did, turning into moms and dads; Trust me, forty years goes faster than you think, so don't blink.'" I said.

Ted nodded. "My dad told me, 'Live for today, because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come.' I live by that." Ted said. "What about you Cody?"

"If you don't like how things are, change it! You're not a tree." Cody said seriously. I looked at Ted who was smiling, hiding his laughter. "I'm being serious but go for it, laugh."

And we did but we understood the meaning behind it and that it was mattered. The rest of the interview went off without a hitch and we had a blast, answering questions from fans, superstars, and each other.

The interview in whole took about an hour and a half. We gave away a few prizes and called a few fans. One even asked Cody to marry them. I was on my way back to the hotel to pick up Randy. Ted and Cody got a car delivered to the studio so they could start to head off. I got to the hotel in about 5 minutes since my driving is insane, though John over exaggerated it a lot.

Randy was waiting outside the hotel with his bags when I got there. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he looked tired. I heard him open the trunk and throw his bags back there where mine were. He came back to the passenger side and got in, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on as I started to drive.

"_Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me__  
__But I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one__  
__I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy__  
__Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe__  
__Someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"__  
__Maybe you're better off this way_

The song, Passive, played through the speakers. Randy listened to the lyrics as I continued to cut off traffic as I drove. I listened to the verse of the song and realized how that fit Randy almost to a tee. He was a dead in a sense, I honestly believed he didn't know where to turn and I was the optimistic one. He was my enemy at this point in time but it was because he changed. I have told him he disappointed me but not in those exact words for fear of him lashing out more.

Randy was silent most of the ride and it was an uncomfortable silence. I had a hard time concentrating on the road with the presence of Randy next to me. I felt the fear swell up inside my chest but I refused to show any emotion while he was here. I would cry in my own presence or with Ted and Cody.

"Can we pull over to get something to eat?" He asked.

I looked shocked at him for a moment before nodding. He actually asked me something instead of demanding it. "Um, where do you want to eat?" I asked softly.

He looked at the signs. "Hardee's?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I pulled off on the appropriate exit and drove until I found Hardee's. I pulled up to the drive through and looked at the menu. "What do you want?"

"2/3 Monster Thick Burger with a Coke and French fries. Large." He said.

I nodded and pulled up to the speaker. A voice came out of asking us for our orders. "Um a Large 2/3 Monster Thick Burger meal with a Coke." I waited before I continued with my order. "and a Large 1/3 Bacon Cheese Burger meal with a Sprite please."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you."

"Your total is $9.39, please pull up to the first window."

I pulled around and went to grab my wallet but Randy pulled out a 10 and handed it to me. I mumbled thanks and paid and pull up to the second window to get our food. We had to wait for about 5 minutes because they usually cook it fresh but we got our drinks. I sipped my Sprite and waited, avoiding Randy's gaze.

"Oh my god. You're Kayley Michaels and Randy Orton. Can I have your autograph?" A teenager said who was working the window. I nodded and looked at Randy who also nodded. "Oh thank you so much."

"No problem kid." Randy said as he signed the piece of paper and handed to me to sign as well.

"Are you guys really dating in real life?" The teenager asked.

I went to reply but Randy beat me to it. "Yes, we are." He flashed his famous smile.

"You guys are so cute together!" He said. I smiled and handed back the paper and he traded it with our food. I thanked him and drove off.

Randy shifting through the brown bag to grab our food. "Why didn't you get a Monster Thick Burger?"

I grabbed one of my French fries. "Cause I can't finish it."

"So much for our diets." He said as he took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Blew that out of the water." I said waiting for the light to turn red. Randy handed me my burger and I set it in my lap as I drove.

I heard Randy sigh and I glanced over at him before he started to talk. "Look, Kayley, I'm s-s-sorry-" He grimaced. "-about what happened last night. I didn't mean to get so angry, it wasn't your fault."

I stayed silent as he continued.

"One day, we will look back on this and laugh, but I know that isn't anytime soon. My anger is getting worse and I take it out on you. I won't lie to you, you are my obsession and I refuse to let you go. You're like a drug to me and I need my fix. I want you to be my drug."

I tensed my knuckled turning white on the steering wheel. "Randy-"

"I need my next fix…" He said.

_Maybe you're better off this way._

_

* * *

_

**Same as last chapter. **

**Thank you for telling me what you thought and if you want something seen in this story, I have no problem putting it in somehow. **

**Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_I need my next fix..."_

I couldn't stop thinking about that. I think he's been reading Twilight way too much to be honest. If he suddenly has golden eyes, I'll know I'm correct, but that wasn't the point. The point of the matter is somehow I was his drug. God, that man is so confusing.

One moment he's pissed as hell at me and the next, he's saying sorry. Damn that man. Actually, I wish I did have a 'Twilight' life; maybe it was a bit less dangerous than mine at the moment. I didn't know how deep I was getting into the hole of hell with him. It was as if he handed me a shovel and expected me to dig it for him. Though, I was doing a fantastic job of it. Now all he had to do was cover it with dirt and watch me crawl my way out.

No way out.

The next Pay-Per View. How ironic. I hate irony. Our match wasn't announced and I didn't even know what it was going to be. I didn't know if I would be in Randy's corner or if I was going against him. Hell, for all I know Shawn could be going up against him.

Shawn.

I haven't talked to him in about two days. I wonder if he is going crazy yet. Most likely. Over the course of this storyline, well reality, I realized I needed my dad in my life. I missed him yelling at me. I missed him telling me what I should do. Hell, I missed him telling me to stay home and away from the business. I needed him.

Hunter was probably trying to calm him down while he was worrying himself. Hunter never really bothered himself with worry but he picked it up once his 'niece' was in trouble. Damn, I miss my uncle.

Checking into the hotel was the easy part of the day. Though, fans did bombard the hotel entrance, it was the easiest out of everything we had to do today. The photo shoot was slightly harder. The boys were in their ring trunks while I was wearing barely anything. Ted was on my right, Randy next to me, and Cody on the far end. We posed for the photos and picked out the one we liked the best.

A storm had moved in and settled over Tulsa, Oklahoma. Thunder and lightning crossed the sky while rain poured down on the people. We had made it inside the store before we got completely soaked. The storm was extremely bad and didn't show any sign of letting up anytime soon.

The autograph signing was the worst so far. It was Randy, Ted, Cody and I with Chris Jericho, Big Show, and CM Punk. All heels. I had to sit between Randy and Ted while Jericho struck up a conversation with me from across the table. I had to groan in annoyance.

Jericho was a sweetheart though, minus his in-ring persona. He was always making me laugh and taking my mind off things. He, unfortunately, failed to help me out this time. I was still confused about Randy and with him sitting next to me; I couldn't voice it to Chris. Maybe once we were at the arena, I could talk to him.

"Ted?"

He turned around.

"You've known Randy longer than I have, what does he mean when he says 'I'm his drug'?" I asked him jogging up to him.

Ted ran a hand through his short hair and sighed slightly. "He's addicted to every single thing you do. He's addicted to _you. _Your voice. Your laugh. Your smile. Everything. The one thing he can't stand though is that fact you are Shawn's daughter and pretty much family to Hunter. That's probably why he keeps lashing out on you, hoping one day, you won't be."

"That doesn't make any sense…" I said softly.

Ted nodded. "I know but you have to see it from his perspective. During the first part of his career, he was with Hunter, who turned on him when he won the title. Hunter was his mentor and to have someone that close to you turn against you for something like a title, it hurts. He didn't trust him anymore and lost all respect for him. Then, Hunter teamed up with Shawn to reform DX and they took on Rated RKO. Randy injured him and then it was Shawn and Cena." He cleared his throat slightly. "During this time when Cena and Shawn teamed up, you were unable to see him. Randy took it out on Shawn and even turned on his best friend because you were able to see Cena instead of him. Following?"

I made a face. "Somewhat. A little. No not really."

"What don't you get?" He asked as he walked to a bench to sit down.

I sat down next to him. "The turning on John part."

"You have to understand, Randy is a _very _jealous person. If he doesn't get what he wants when he wants it, he goes nuts as you know. Cena had become your best friend and Randy had held that spot for a long time. Your father had banned you from seeing him and he got extremely mad. Hunter had a part to do with that so he took Hunter out. He intended to take Shawn out also but Cena didn't allow him to, he stopped him. Now, with Cena, Hunter and Shawn on the same page, Randy can easily take Shawn out." He explained as he crossed his ankle over his knee.

"But Hunter and John won't allow it."

"That is where you're wrong." He corrected. "Of course Hunter and Cena care for you but what they fail to remember is Randy has taken both of them out before. Hunter during DX and Cena on the announcing table and even kicked his dad in the head. Randy had never let loose like that in front of the WWE Universe like that before and it escaladed from there. They fail to remember what damage Randy can do to them if they get in his way." He looked at me as he finished.

"But why was Randy jealous?" I asked.

He sighed. "Like I said, Cena had become your best friend and Randy had held that spot for a very long time in his book. Randy looked at you as a best friend like John was to him. Maybe even a little bit more, I dare say he had liked you. When Cena got close to you when you were banned from seeing Randy, he went crazy. He lashed out on Cena and broke off all contact with him. He thought you never wanted to talk to him again and never called you again. He gets extremely jealous."

I leaned back against the wall the bench was resting against. "How do you know all this?"

He smiled. "My secret? Get Randy drunk. He isn't a violent drunk like everyone thinks he is. He spills his guts out when he is intoxicated. He came back to the hotel the night you stayed with Cena and I asked."

I nodded. "Ted?"

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't it have been another Diva?"

He put his hand on my knee and squeezed it slightly, looking sad. "Because you were the one that got away."

I watched him as he got up and left, leaving me to think over what he had told me. I was the one that got away? Surely he didn't mean what I think he meant. Now, it was time to get John's side of the story and to spill his guts, but I didn't have time. The show was about to start, as a matter of fact, the pyrotechnics just went off.

I wanted to run to Shawn and curl into his arms, having him tell me that it was alright but I didn't want to push my luck with Randy. I didn't want him having to lash out at me again because I saw Shawn. For all I know, he was watching me right now and I didn't know it. I was somewhat trapped in my own personal hell still.

"Please welcome to the ring, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. The Game, Triple H, D-Genertaion X!"

Shawn and Hunter walked out to the ring with one thing on their mind, what it was, everyone could guess. Me. They did their normal routine with the glow sticks, the pyros, the running in a circle, the Are You Ready? moment, and then doing their infamous inappropriate plugs.

"But beside all that." Hunter said, waving off everything else. "Shawn is actually out here to issue a challenge."

"And that challenge is to the one and only Legend Killer, Randy Orton." Shawn said.

"We are tired of seeing you hurt Kayley and we want her back!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn took his microphone and stared into the camera. "Randy. You have hurt my daughter for the last time. She is my world, my life, my everything, and I have seen you raise your hand to her for the last time." He didn't even blink. "I will go through _anyone _to get my daughter back."

Hunter put his hand on his shoulder in fear of him going further. He took the microphone and looked into the camera himself. "Shawn has gone through me to protect his daughter and I am his best friend, just imagine what he can and will do to you."

"So Orton, you and me at No Way Out, Last. Man. Standing." Shawn drawled.

_I hear voices in my head,  
they council me,  
they understand,  
they talk to me._

Randy walked out, pulling me out with him, his title on his opposite shoulder. I felt the camera zoom in on me and the cut on my cheek was purely visible for the world to see along with the small ones on my arms. Shawn tensed up as he studied my face. I looked up and tried to ignore Shawn and Hunter's questioning looks.

"Before you even accuse me of doing such a thing, I did not put these marks on her body!" Randy said before they could even yell.

"Then how did she get them!?" Shawn shouted.

"She isn't quite the most balanced woman in the world, ya know." Ted said walking out. I knew he had to play his part, we all did.

"Obviously she doesn't want to be with Legacy anymore." Hunter said.

Randy looked at me. "Do you want to be with us?"

I looked at Randy and then at Shawn. The crowd screamed their own answer as if trying to make me realize something. "No. I don't."

Randy looked at Shawn. "Fine. The winner of that match gets Kayley."

Shawn shook his head. "I will not put my daughters' career in jeopardy like that."

Randy smirked. "You already have."

Shawn was silent so Hunter took the microphone from him. "On behalf of Shawn, he accepts that challenge." Shawn's head snapped to him.

"Good. But I want you, _tonight_." Randy said.

Hunter backed up slightly with his hand raised in front of him. "Easy cowboy, You might want me but I'm not swinging off that side of the plate, ya know what I'm saying?"

Randy quickly tried to correct himself but jumbled up his words. Ted took the microphone from him while I stood there laughing. "What he means is he wants you one on one tonight, so he can beat your ass!"

"What did you just say he wanted to do to my ass?" Hunter asked and I had to hold back a bark of laughter. Only Hunter would go this far on a PG show. Only Hunter had the guts.

"You know that isn't what I meant!" Randy yelled into the microphone. "The fact of the matter is, after tonight, you aren't going to be able to stand. You probably won't make it to No Way Out."

Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me backstage while Ted walked behind us. My upper arm hurt from his grip and I could tell Ted was trying not to say anything and was having trouble doing so. Once we were back stage, Randy let go of me and stalked off. I looked towards the lounge where most of the superstars were, a TV in front of them where they're eyes were glued.

I stood in the back and watched as Hunter and Shawn paced around the ring, clearly not done at all. Shawn was having trouble keeping his cool as Hunter tried to think of what to say. He seemed to have something in mind as he raised the microphone towards his lips.

"I thought we were going to come down to Tulsa, Oklahoma and get into one hell of a fight but Randy Orton is too focused on Kayley to even care. He honestly thinks he has us in the palm of his hand because he has Kayley, but do you remember the last person who thought they had us in the palm of their hand? We beat him bloody in the middle of this ring and shoved his head up Big Show's ass."

Crowd cheered.

"You see Randy can't figure out that we're different, Shawn and I. We aren't like your regular guys, we have different sides. We're kind of like frosted mini wheat's. You got the frosted side where you get the sugary goodness-"

"I like the sugary side." Shawn said smiling from ear to ear.

"Everybody likes the sugary side, Shawn." Hunter smiled. "It entertains ya, it makes you laugh, and it makes you have a good time, that's the sugary side." Hunter froze. "But then there's the other side. Then there's the side where Randy is gonna get, there's the side where the two most ruthless bastards to ever set foot in the WWE, come to beat your ass to a pulp!"

Shawn grabbed the microphone from Hunter and looked at the camera again. "Your time is up Orton."

His next fix, was now.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. I will be in Jacksonville, Florida today and tomorrow to pick my cousin up from college and bring her back for Christmas. **

**When I get back, I promise to have at _least _3 chapters for you. Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

No Way Out was probably going to be my worst nightmare. I never given much thought as to what I would do if my father was injured at the hands of Randy Orton, but right now seemed to be the best time to start thinking of that possibility. I had the most uneasy feeling about the match, that I thought I was going to be sick.

I had been able to escape from Randy for a bit so I could go see Shawn and Hunter, but they seemed to be hiding. I had asked multiple superstars where they could be but none of them had even seen a glimpse of them. I had even gone as far as to ask Mark Calaway, of course, he grunted and shrugged his shoulders before he walked off.

Last week's match on RAW against Randy Orton and Hunter had gone horribly wrong. Hunter had intended to go out there and beat Randy to a pulp so he couldn't make it to No Way Out but it seemed as if Randy was doing the most damage. Hunter had been able to get some great shots in and even two pedigrees. Somehow, Randy had been able to kick out and get Hunter with a sneak attack RKO. Randy had won.

After the show, I saw Hunter being helped to the medics, bleeding from the top of his head. I went to go to him but Randy put his hand on my shoulder, holding me back from seeing him. I had gone to argue with him but when I saw Ted's face, I decided it was better to follow Randy's orders and stay away from Shawn and Hunter until Sunday.

The air around the locker room on Sunday was so tense; I was wishing Gordon Ramsey would walk through the door to cut it with a knife. Though, of course, I always over think things, I was, in fact, Shawn's daughter so it came with the territory. I watched as Randy got ready in the locker room with glossy eyes.

My career hung in the balance.

It wasn't so easy to let go of things. In fact, it was quite difficult, but I trusted Shawn to do the right thing. Either way it went, I would thank my father for trying. He never gave up easily and I knew if he lost, he would get back up and call for a rematch.

But I could only handle so much.

My mind was so warped at the moment I didn't even hear the beginning of Shawn's entrance music. My head snapped towards the TV when he was getting in the ring and I saw Randy leave the locker room. Ted, Cody, and I would not be going out to the ring with him, nor would we interfere in the match. We had all been banned from ringside.

WWE played a promo about what happened in the past between Randy and Shawn. I flinched during all the hits between the main guys in my life at the moment. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Ted sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"It'll be alright, Kayley. It's all going to be alright." Ted assured.

I didn't believe him because the bell rang.

Randy and Shawn looked at each other for a while before locking up. Randy backed Shawn in the corner but kept reversing before Randy finally got Shawn to stay in the corner. Shawn fought back when Randy had gotten tired of hearing the referee bitch at him. Randy was slapped in the chest by Shawn before he finally pushed him into the corner and started to send punches his way.

Shawn got two punches in and smacked his chest until Randy was backed into the opposite corner. They went through all the corners, each switching for the upper hand. Randy finally got Shawn to the ground and held him in a headlock. Shawn somehow ended up on his back on the ground with Randy on his stomach but Shawn lifted himself up and pushed Randy off him. Randy countered by kicking him in the stomach.

Shawn kept slapping his chest until Randy grew tired of this and rebounded off the ropes, giving Shawn a face buster. Shawn hit the mat and groaned. I sighed and leaned forwards clutching Ted hand. Randy pushed Shawn into the corner and proceeded to kick his mid stomach over and over again until he Irish Whipped him to the corner. Shawn hit the corner so hard he fell to the mat and I took a sharp intake of breath. Shawn's reconstructed back was going to be put through hell at the hands of Randy Orton.

I was now thinking of the possibilities of Randy Orton taking out my father.

Randy went for a breather before returning to the injured Shawn Michaels, pulling him up to his feet to cause more damage. Randy threw him against the turnbuckles again but didn't allow Shawn to hit the mat, instead he gave Shawn a back breaker and I cringed as I heard Shawn yell out in pain. I saw my father roll around the mat as Randy came back for more.

Randy sent punched to Shawn head and went for another back breaker which Shawn countered but Randy countered Shawn's move and threw him against the ropes. Randy went for a clothesline but Shawn got out of it, sending Randy to the mat. Shawn didn't wait another moment and grabbed Randy's legs, locking him in the Figure 4. Randy yelled out and started to hit his back against the mat over and over again as Shawn applied more pressure. Randy to the ropes but the ref couldn't do anything. Shawn was now in the middle of the ring, applying the most pressure he has ever done. Shawn broke it after about a minute and 30 seconds.

The ref counted but only got to 4 before Randy was on his feet. Shawn dropped kicked Randy down to the matt and the ref counted again but he was, once again, up at 4. Shawn went for a cross body but Randy ducked down and pulled the ropes down with him, making Shawn fly over the top rope to the ground below.

Randy threw the covering of the announce table off and took the TV's out. When he was finished he slammed Shawn's head into the steel steps before clearing the table completely off. He picked Shawn up and set him on a table. He got Shawn up in the air to flip him and Shawn countered. Shawn sent punched to him but Randy fell off the wrong side, falling towards the ring and not the table.

Shawn pushed Randy back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Randy kicked Shawn in the stomach and went for a power bomb but Shawn flipped him over the top rope, sending Randy to the ground below.

That's when Shawn got reckless.

When the ref got to the count of 5, Randy was up. Shawn went to jump over the ropes but saw Randy had backed out of the way, so he stopped on the apron, he went for a loin cross body onto Randy, but he failed. Shawn was sent through the announce table because Randy had ducked out of the way at the last moment. My father went through the table, sending it crashing to the floor with his body.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I got up but Ted pulled me down.

"We can't go out there!"

I wanted to cry and I hesitantly sat back down.

The ref was fighting with Randy, telling him to get back in the ring. The camera turned towards Shawn and I cringed. Shawn was bleeding and he was bleeding badly from his forehead. I gasped as Shawn was up at 6 and Randy growled. Randy punched him a few times before throwing him back into the ring. Randy got on top of him and beat him, sending the blood all over his face. I gripped Ted's hand harder.

"Stay down!" Randy screamed.

At 7, Shawn was up. Randy went back at him, punching and clothelining him over and over again. Randy just wanted this to end and everyone could tell, but Shawn kept getting up.

Shawn held out his hands. "Come on!" He yelled at Randy, blood pouring out of his cut and down his face.

I shook my head. My dad could be so stubborn and not know when to give up. That's where I get it from…

Randy sent more punches to him and Shawn went back on the mat. The ref counting once again. I heard JR and King comment on the match and Shawn's stubbornness. I had to agree with some of their points, but that is what made everyone love Shawn, his will to do anything he has to do for something he loves. But this was different, this was his daughter.

"Stay down!" Randy screamed. "Stay down damn it!"

Shawn held up his hands, motioning for more.

Randy sent right hands over and over until Shawn retaliated with his own until he finally got the upper hand. Randy growled and gave Shawn a spine buster when he was thrown against the ropes. The ref counted again.

6.

Randy looked shocked.

He growled and got out of the ring. He grabbed a chair and smiled before climbing back into the ring. Randy slammed the chair into Shawn's back. I saw my father arch up in pain and fall to the mat. Randy threw the chair down and motioned for the ref to count.

"No!" Randy shouted.

9.

Shawn was up on wobbly legs. Randy went for the RKO on the chair but Shawn countered; Shawn slammed his back against the chair before launching Randy into the top turnbuckle. Ted winced as Randy's face connected with the turnbuckle. Shawn grabbed the chair and hit Randy so hard in the face with it; the smack reverberated through the arena for 2 seconds. The ref counted.

4.

Randy was bleeding. Both men were giving each other punches, each sending each other to the mat. Shawn giving it all he had and Randy giving his. Ted and I could tell Randy still have a bit more left than Shawn did in his whole body.

Just when I thought Shawn couldn't give anymore, he surprised everyone. Propelling himself up with his legs and standing tall in front of the crowd. It didn't matter that he was bleeding all that mattered was the fact he was fighting for his daughter. He was up at the count of 7 with Randy still down.

Shawn gave Randy a bunch of right hands, his face bloody. He gave Randy the atomic adverted drop on his knee. Randy was lying in the ring while he climbed to the top of the rope. I shook my head and smiled as he hit the Flying Elbow to the heart of Randy. I squeezed Ted's hand as Shawn went to the corner, stomping his feet. Tuning up the band.

Randy countered though, giving Shawn a low blow and I flinched. I hoped he didn't want any more children. Randy stirred first but Shawn was up first. Both now giving each other right hands. Throwing each other against the ropes until Shawn put Randy in the sleeper. Randy dropped to his knees and we watched as Randy went down. Shawn let go when he thought Randy was out. The ref counted.

9.

I groaned. It had to go on. This was getting horrible and I didn't know if I could watch my fate being played in front of me. I didn't want my father to get his hurt at the hands of Randy. This is not what I wanted at all. Randy pushed Shawn and ducked a punch. Randy smiled and gave Shawn a DDT.

8.

They had to lean against each other to stay up. Shawn gave Randy a few chest chops before Randy through Shawn into the corner. Shawn went up and sat on the top but Randy was right behind him. Randy went for a suplex but Shawn turned it into a DDT at the last minute. They were both down.

8, again.

They stood up and Randy gave Shawn a RKO, but he was having trouble getting up himself, using the ropes for help. He was up at 4 so the ref went to Shawn.

8.

All of a sudden, Shawn hit the Sweet Chin Music and I sat up straight. I squeezed Ted's hand as the ref counted. Both men were down. Shawn got to his arms then fell back down. I leaned forward. Randy and Shawn were bleeding extremely horribly from their forehead and Shawn's face was in the middle of a puddle of blood.

"10!" The ref yelled and signaled for the bell.

I looked at Ted, questioning. It was over. The match was over. So...who got me?

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has decided that since both men could not answer the 10 count, that Randy Orton has won the match _and _Kayley Michaels!" Lillian yelled into the microphone.

The crowd was up in arm.

"Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!" The chanted.

I sighed and walked out of the locker room with Ted and Cody. We had to go to the ring to collect Randy, who couldn't even stand. Ted and Cody went out first, running towards the ring to get Randy. I walked out slowly, tears threatening to escape from my eyes.

I slid into the ring but didn't go to Randy. I went to Shawn and rolled him to his back. He looked up at me and I sighed. I brushed his hair out of his face, not caring that his blood was now on my hands. His hand wrapped around my wrist and we looked at each other.

"I tried Kayley. I tried. I am so sorry I let you down. I can't believe I let my own daughter slip away like this. Kayley, please don't be mad at me. I am so sorry." Shawn said.

"I would never be mad at you dad. I love you. You tried and that is all I could ask for." I said.

"I didn't try hard enough." He whispered.

I shook my head. "You did all you could do."

"I could have done more." Shawn continued.

I covered his mouth with my free hand. "You did everything you could have done and you tried hard enough for me. Just because you lost me now doesn't mean you will fail next time."

"I love you Kayley." He said.

"I love you too Dad." I said back. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, ignoring the blood that was now on my lips. "They are taking you to the medic's, everything will be fine."

He nodded and the medics took over. Ted pulled me up and helped me out of the ring. Randy was already backstage with Cody. Ted walked me to the top of the ramp and I stopped. I took a deep breath and looked back at the ring.

I nodded to myself and to Shawn.

He had tried and that's all I needed.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm a day late. We stayed a bit longer than we planned. But like I promised, 3 chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Even though Randy still "owned" me, he wasn't nearly as demanding as he was. He pretty much stayed out of my way and I stayed out of his. We seemed to have a silent agreement that we never made. Which was fine by me, I was tired of rebelling against him and getting the worst of it when it backfired on me.

Ted and Cody wanted to go out to a club tonight and we all know, bad things happen at clubs and this was no different. It seemed as if anything could go wrong, it did. Most of the time, I was behind Ted's back, being blocked from everything.

* * *

_4 Hours Earlier._

_The Fox, Houston, Texas _

_8:28 PM_

The whole feel of the club was tense as if something was bound to happen. Ted was holding my hand as we stepped into the atmosphere of the club. The thick smoke and the strong smell of alcohol filled my nose. I looked over at Ted.

Ted had a neutral expression on his face. He was dressed in some loose black slacks and a T-shirt. He looked comfortable as he found the table with Randy, Adam Copeland, and Jay Reso. Cody was dressed similar and he was walking next to me. Ted sat down and scooted in so I could sit down next to him.

Somehow Cody and Ted convinced me to wear a dress. It was one of those simple black dresses but it was extremely short, a little higher than mid-thigh. I had to admit, I looked good but I was uncomfortable. The dress was extremely tight and hugged to my body and I felt every male look at my chest.

It took a few drinks for me to feel even remotely comfortable with my outfit and I still felt like bait. It didn't help when Matt Hardy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

_They can say whatever__  
__I'mma do whatever__  
__No pain is forever  
Yup!__  
__You know this.__  
__Tougher than a lion__  
__Aint no need in tryin'__  
__I live where the sky ends  
Yup!__  
__You know this._

_Never lying__  
__Truth teller__  
__That Rihanna reign just won't let up__  
__All black on__  
__Black top shades__  
__Black top maybach.__  
__I'mma rock this shit__  
__Like fashion__  
__As in goin' to this Gang stop__  
__And my runway never looked so clear__  
__But the hottest bitch in heels right here__  
__No fear__  
__And while you're getting your cry on__  
__I'm getting my fly on__  
__Sincere__  
__I see you aiming at my pedestal__  
__I better let you know._

Matt pulled my body towards his and proceeded to grind against me. I laughed and danced along with him. Good God, if my father saw me dancing like this, he'd ban me from the road and rip my contract up. For once, I didn't even pay attention to the fact of who I was and focused on Matt. I wouldn't lie to anyone though; the heels I was wearing were starting to hurt.

The music blared from the speakers as Matt and I continued to dance together, drawing attention from dancers on the floor and people sitting down. I ignored them and Matt pulled his hips towards mine. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his neck, praying that I wouldn't fall.

Soon, Jeff came in and took Matt's place. I had to laugh at his shit eattin' grin. His hand was on my lower back and pulled me closer to him that I was with Matt. I felt eyes on us as we ignored everyone around us. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watching extremely closely off me.

After my dancing episode with the Hardy Brothers, Jeff and I walked to the bar to get a drink. I had to chuckle though and explain to Jeff why I was laughing. He handed me my drink and I looked up at him.

"It's just your storyline with Phil, how he keeps accusing you for being drunk and here you are…almost falling on your ass." I said as I sipped my drink.

He chuckled. "Ah, but I am a master at this."

I nodded my head and put my drink on the bar counter. "Too true."

"So, what's going on with you and Randy?" He asked as he gulped down his drink.

I looked at him."Nothing why?"

He looked behind me. "He's been watching you all night." He said. "Don't look."

I went to look but he stopped me. "I'm just confused is all."

"Ah, so Ted _did _tell you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I had to know."

"I personally think you have every right to know, but then again, this is Randy Orton." He said.

I nodded.

"Did John tell you anything yet?" He asked as he finished off his drink.

"No." I shook my head. "I haven't even asked him yet."

"He should know. He's one of the main people in this issue." He pointed out.

I nodded once again. "I plan on asking him later."

I picked up my drink from the counter and took a large drink from it. It tasted funny and I looked down in it. Different colored particles were floating around and whatever it was didn't dissolve right away. It had a cloudy look to it and I clearly remember it being clearer. I hit Jeff in the chest.

"What?"

I pointed down into my drink.

"Oh shit…" He said, his face turning to scared. He took it from me and put it on the counter then took my hand. "You have to stay with me, Kayley."

"Jeff, I feel dizzy." I groaned and rubbed my head.

"I know baby, fight through it." He said as he weaved us through the crowd.

"Where you going little lady?" I felt a hand grab my ass extremely hard. I gasped and turned around. There were 2 of the same people standing in front of me. "Come on baby, let's have a little fun."

"Back off man." Jeff said, trying to avoid a fight.

"What are you her body guard?" He asked.

"No, that would be me." Ted said, walking up. I stumbled a bit as Ted pushed me behind his back, blocking me from the view of the man.

Dizziness was officially setting in.

"What you gonna do about it?" He asked Ted.

"Teach you a lesson." Ted drawled out.

"Yeah?" He chuckled. "You and what army?"

"This fucking army." Randy growled out. I looked up from Ted's shirt and saw not only Randy but Cody, Adam, Jay, Matt, John, Phil Brooks, Glenn, Chris Jericho, and Evan Bourne. "You got something to say? Say it to us and we will take you out asshole."

"What did you do to her?" Jeff asked. I stumbled and Phil caught me before I completely lost my balance.

"Nothing."

"What the hell did you put in her drink, you son of a bitch!?" Matt yelled at him.

"GHB." He smiled.

Matt and Jeff's face drained color.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"Liquid Ecstasy." Jeff said.

Phil's hold tightened on me.

"How much did you put in her drink?" Matt asked, his fist around the guy's shirt.

"A good enough amount." He replied.

Randy was holding back his anger.

"Phil…I feel tired." I said.

"Shit! Kayley, stay with us!" Jeff yelled at me as I slipped down to the floor.

"Her heart rate is slowing!" Phil yelled as he checked my pulse.

"Get her to a hospital, NOW!" Jeff shouted. Ted picked me up and I fell into his embrace.

"What do we do?" Chris asked Jeff.

"Randy?" Jeff asked.

"With pleasure!" He growled.

I heard cursing and bone crushing before blacking out completely.

* * *

_Around 2 Hours Later—10:34 PM_

_Memorial Hermann__ Hospital_

_Houston, Texas_

"Kayley? Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good." He said and I felt people working around me. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a freight train." I mumbled.

He chuckled slightly. "That is expected." He said. "Are you up for company?"

I nodded.

"I will let them in now." He said.

I looked around the room and sighed. How could I have been so stupid to drink something I had left unattended? I sighed again; I have put my friend's careers in jeopardy because of my stupidity. I groaned and rubbed my head, I still felt like I was floating slightly.

"Kayley!"

I looked up. "Hi Jeff."

"Shit, you gave us all a scare." He said as he motioned to everyone who was at the club.

"I'm sorry." I said and looked down. I looked at the IV in my hand.

"It's not your fault Kayley. You didn't know." Phil said.

"I put all of ya'lls careers in jeopardy because I didn't think." I replied.

"Kayley, sweetheart, it is _not _your fault and don't you _dare_ blame it on yourself." John said.

"But-"

"Shut it Michaels." Randy said. "You didn't know, except that fact."

I went to say something but stopped as I looked at his face. His eye was slightly bruised and his lip was split. Dried blood was stained onto his Affliction shirt and his face was dirty. He looked like hell.

"Anyway, we get to take you back to the hotel in about 2 hours, so we'll wait here." John said.

"John?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Kayley?"

"Does dad know?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shook his head. "We're dumb but we aren't that stupid."

They chuckled and I smiled.

"You know he'll find out." I said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, we know, until then, we are still able to walk and I would like to rejoice in that fact."

I chuckled.

* * *

_Present_

_Hilton Hotel--Legacy's Room_

_12:58AM_

I laid in bed, trying to get the last of the effects of the GHB out of my system. Ted laid next to me, sleeping like a rock while Cody slept in the other bed with Randy. I groaned and turned over, resting my head on Ted's chest.

Shit always happens to me.

We had failed to go on the Wrestling Dirt Sheet Websites and have the take down the stories. Needless to say, Shawn and Hunter had called yelling at everyone and anyone who would pick up the phone. I didn't even get on the phone because my hearing was extra sensitive but I heard Shawn scream at Ted and Hunter scream at Cody.

I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dark and circles were around them. My skin was a sickly pale and I looked fragile. Tomorrow I would be taken home by Ted to rest for a few days before I went back on the road. I refused to let this hold me back. Stephanie was quite shocked to learn what had happened and was even more shocked when I told her that I would only be taking 2 days off so I could be back on the road Wednesday.

I looked back up into the mirror. My hands were gripping the sink so hard that my knuckles were turning white. The doctor told the guys that I must eat but I refused to touch anything. My stomach felt like it would get rid of it as soon as it touched it. They were lucky if I drank a sip of water. My body actually convulsed a few times as the drug made its way out. The doctor told them to just keep me calm and that it would pass in 5 minutes time. It did.

I was now looking at myself and the fragile person I had become within hours. I was not this person staring back at me and I refused to believe so but I could tell by the looks on John's, Ted's, and Cody's faces that I was, indeed, this fragile, little person I saw in the mirror. I would be forever known as the daughter of Shawn Michaels' that got drugged at a bar.

Fantastic.

Though, I guess it could have been worse. I could have gotten raped and that was not something I would be able to cope from at this moment in time. I was still under the influence of Randy. Though, it would be highly doubtful that I would get raped with Randy so close by.

He was a confusing piece of puzzle and I wanted to figure it out. I wanted to finish it and look at it for what it really was before I moved on to the next puzzle. I was extremely far from finishing this puzzle, it seemed.

Randy had gotten his fix because he still hasn't bothered me. Actually, since what happened last night, he hasn't even looked at me. Ted and Cody were the only ones allowed to see me. John wasn't even allowed to come in because Randy slammed the door in his face when he tried to see how I was doing.

Even if it upsets John, I will ask him what had gone on between them.

* * *

**God, I love you guys. Thank you for all your reviews. At some point, I plan on messaging each one of you and thanking you personally. Just give me a bit of time. **


	16. Chapter 16

Being at home was bittersweet. Bitter; because Shawn kept calling me non-stop but sweet because Rebecca pretty much left me alone. I was grateful for that. I needed time to think and get myself back together before I faced everyone. Though, it didn't last long.

Superstars were coming in and out all day, every day. Ted had even gone as far as to bring me Hardee's because Rebecca told him I wasn't eating. Needless to say, I didn't eat that either until he left. I was just sitting in my bedroom staring out the window at our backyard. I had music blaring from my speakers that drowned out everything in the house.

Cameron had tried to get me out of my room but failed numerous times. He was a sweet kid and looked up to me but I didn't want him to see me like this and I stayed in the closed space. Rebecca had called Shawn many times, telling him that I wouldn't come out of my room. He had grown worried but he was unable to get back to San Antonio.

Days passed and I only came out of my room to go to the bathroom. I kept myself clean but I never ate and I was paying the price. My stomach kept aching with hunger but I tried my best to ignore it. It was because every time I looked at food I would get nauseated.

Finally, I was unable to sit in my room any longer and got out. I showered, dressed, ate a nice breakfast, and hit the gym. This seemed to be my routine for the remaining days I had home. I played with the kids outside and in the lake. Being out of my room and playing with my half-brother and sister was amazing and I had forgotten what that felt like.

Thursday came and I wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible. I had gained 10 pounds and filled out nicely. Rebecca and I had a girl-day while the kids where at school. We dyed our hair and went shopping. I needed new in-ring gear. My hair was now a brilliant dark black that shined blue in the light. Jeff Hardy would be proud.

My last day I had off was just a relaxation day. Rebecca and I hit the spa and relaxed. We talked about things non-stop. I felt like I connected with her all over again. We even talked about superstars that we both liked. We got on the topic of Randy Orton but we dismissed it as quickly as it started.

He was going to be the last thing on my mind.

I had done a lot of thinking over my days off and I realized that I shouldn't let this stop me. Yes, I was drugged but I was saved. I was grateful that my friends were there and the last thing I needed was Jeff Hardy to talk to me about drug problems. He was the go to guy if you were addicted, he would help you.

I don't know where I would be without my friends because it is a rare prize to have such great friends. They aren't just given to you, you make them and you don't take them for granted. I had barely even talked to Phil Brooks, but there he was, holding me before I hit the nightclub floor. He was there in the hospital.

Monday came and I was at the arena to join my teammates for Monday Night RAW. I had missed them quite terribly over the week. I had no one to pick on, no one to go to, and definitely no one to argue with and that was a shame. That's my favorite past time.

Traveling was a pain in the ass. It was pouring rain and thundering horribly. The storm was going to stay for two days and pour down on us. Every now and then, the thunder would shake the arena and you could hear the rain pound on the roof over the crowd.

"Kayley!" Ted smiled. "So good to see you!"

I smiled. "You too."

He held me at arm's length. "You look gorgeous!"

"She always did Ted." Cody said walking into the room.

I chuckled. "Thank you." I looked at Ted. "How has Randy been…?"

Ted made a face. "He wasn't the nicest person in the world this past week."

"What happened?" I asked.

"His normal tantrum, but this time it was focused on John."

"Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head. "The locker room has an idea…"

"Which is…?"

"You."

I sighed. "Of course."

"Kayley, I'm sorry you have to be in this position. Maybe soon it will end."

"I hope so." I said. "I'm tired of fighting and wasting my energy on pointless arguments."

"Don't worry, we're tired of seeing you get hurt." Cody said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh shut up, it's not your fault." Ted replied.

I nodded because there was no point in arguing. Then again, it wasn't my fault. Randy had control over his own body and he chose to be angry. I had no control of him and neither did the guys. Randy was his own monster and I couldn't deal with it at the moment.

"You still need to cook us dinner." Ted reminded.

"Damn, I keep forgetting." I said as I crossed the room, going through my bag.

"Then I will keep reminding you until you finally cook us something."

"As soon as we have a kitchen in our hotel room, I will." I promised. He smiled. "You just have to promise to save Cody some food."

"Psh, he should get there before I do."

"How can anyone get through you Ted? You're a pig!" Cody yelled from inside the bathroom.

Ted chuckled a bottle full of water at the door. "Asshole!"

"Bite me!"

"Bend over!" Ted retorted.

I looked at him. "You just told Hunter that you didn't swing off that side of the plate."

"Kayley…"

"I knew it!" I said jumping up and down.

"I am not-"

"Cody! Ted's gay!"

Ted hit my head and I giggled.

"'Bout time you came out Teddy Bear!" Cody laughed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Shut it."

"You are denying our love!?" Cody exclaimed.

Ted pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You two are so annoying."

"It's okay Codykins, it happens to the best of us." I said, poking out my bottom lip and putting my hand on his shoulder. Cody buried his head in my neck and pretended to cry.

Ted whacked us in the back of the heads. "Oh shove it you too."

"I love you." I said.

He rolled his eyes and went to his bag.

"Hey…Ted?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Where's John's locker room?" I asked.

Ted thought for a moment. "Down the hall, the second right and the third door on the left."

I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem."

While I was walking to John's locker room I couldn't help but have the most uneasy feeling about something. The hallways were quiet even through the storm above us. The lights flickered a bit before returning to normal as I took the right Ted told me to take. John's room was, indeed, the third door on the left. How did I know? It had his name on it…duh.

This could either go two ways. 1) It could go totally great and I would walk out with all the information I needed and move on, or 2) it could go completely and utterly wrong and I would walk out with less information that I already had. Either way, the heavy feeling of something wrong was weighing in over my head.

"Come in." John yelled from inside when I knocked on the door. I walked in. "Hey kiddo."

I smiled slightly and dropped down on to the bench, sighing. Time to play the guilt card.

"What's wrong girl?" He asked as he kneeled in front of me.

I looked up at him. Deciding how to approach this but either way I decided, I knew it wouldn't end pretty. "Why did you and Randy end your friendship?"

He sighed. "Kayley, please…"

"John…"

"Kayley, I don't want to talk about it." He said as he stood back up and turned his back to me.

I stood up. "John, I need to know."

"You don't need to know anything." He said back as he grabbed his wrist bands.

I growled slightly. "John! I'm in the middle of this! I need to know!"

"Kayley!" He turned around. "It is between Randy and me."

"And somehow I am in the middle of this! I have a right to know."

"You don't have any right Kayley!" John yelled. "We had a disagreement and ended it."

"A disagreement? You ended a great friendship over a disagreement!?" I yelled back. "How small minded can you be?"

He twitched slightly as he pulled on his wrist bands. "Kayley, I'm not in the mood to talk about this."

"You are never in the mood to talk about this. I've asked you for years what happened and you never told me anything!"

John let out a frustrated sigh. "Have you ever thought that maybe you shouldn't know?!"

"I _want _to know. I _need _to know!"

"No you don't." He whispered.

"Don't tell me what I want."

He groaned. "You are so much like your father. Hard headed and stubborn!"

"Only when I want to know something."

"News flash Kayley, you don't get everything you want."

"Then let me have this one thing!" I said. "John, I want to know!"

"Accept the fact that you don't want to and move on." He growled out.

"Jonathon! I want to fucking know!" I screamed at him

"HE FUCKING LOVED YOU!" He shouted at me. "You fucking happy? He fucking fell in love with you and couldn't accept the fact that I was with you and had become your best friend. That's why it ended! He knew he shouldn't love you but he couldn't help it! For once in his life, he didn't care about anything else, he just wanted you!" His voice rising with every sentence. "He fell in love with you and didn't like it when your father told him to back off! He thought taking out your family would get him closer to you but he was wrong! He over thought the process so he turned to me, taking me out!" He threw his wrist bands against the wall. "Now he's back to square one! Trying to figure everything out again! He gets a fucking second try to make it right!"

Thunder shook the building.

I stared at him as he breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure that had just snapped. John had never lost control before. The whole building was silent as the storm ripped through the sky above. The locker room had become silent and all that was heard was his heavy breathing.

I left the locker room. I walked down the hall, trying to process everything that was just yelled at me. I didn't know how long I walked for but it seemed like hours. My mind trying to wrap itself around the facts that it didn't want to believe. I sighed and looked up down the hall. My eyes caught a matching pair of blue eyes. I walked past Randy and out the door into the storm outside, knowing he would follow me. I didn't want him to find me though, so I ran. I ran into the forest outside the arena as rain poured down.

Maybe it was best if I hadn't found out.

* * *

**I thought I would make you wait for the next chapter. It's gonna be intense.**


	17. Chapter 17

The rain poured down on me as I ran through the woods. The cool air nipped at my skin as the wind blew harder. Thunder was all around me and lightening crashed above me. I was in the most unsafe place during a thunderstorm but I had to go. Randy was suffocating me.

My feet barely hit the softening ground as I ran, the mud splashing onto my wet jeans. The wet leaves above me rustled as the wind kept blowing east. I got a chill but I didn't care. I had to run. I knew he was behind me.

"Kayley!" He yelled.

I stopped, knowing now that it was no use to keep running. He would follow me deep into the woods. My hair was dripping water. My clothes pressed against my body as if it were a second skin. My makeup was slightly smudged. I took a deep breath before I turned around to face The Legend Killer.

"You never stop do you?" I asked. "You just _have _to make my life miserable!"

"Kayley let me explain-"

"Explain what? How you love to torture me? I have done nothing for you to treat me like this!" I yelled. Thunder roared through the clouds.

"You're right but I had my reasons!" He yelled back while taking a step closer to me. "You know I did."

"Oh yeah?" I asked stepping closer to him. "What exactly are your reasons?"

"Nothing that matters now."

"Bullshit Orton! I have been abused by you for 2 months now and damn it I want to know why!" I shouted. "I want to hear you say it!"

Thunder kept ripping through the sky as lightening kept flashing, making it slightly easier to see for about 2 seconds. Neither of us jumped though, we were too involved with our argument. He stepped closer, his eyes flashing.

"I am sick and tired of you hurting me! I have lived with it long enough. Do you not get the point that I don't want this? I don't want you to hurt me!? Orton you have changed and it isn't for the good." I said.

"I haven't changed a bit, you on the other hand have." He said.

"You used to call me every night. You used to _be _there for me. Now you hurt me! You, Randal Keith Orton, have changed! I have not!"

"You have so Kayley!" He yelled making his voice echo off the trees around us. "Ever since you started fucking John Cena you've been a complete bitch!"

"I have not and having sex with John is none of your business!"

"It is my business when that is the reason our friendship got ruined in the first place!" He shouted.

"That's what this is about?! Me having sex with Cena?!" I asked bewildered.

"That is exactly what this is about!" Randy snapped. We were now only a few feet apart. "Ever since Cena shoved his cock inside you you've been the biggest bitch in the world!"

"This has nothing to do with our problem!"

"It has everything to do with it! You made me lose two friendships!" He hollered. "I lost yours and Johns! The only two I actually fucking cared about!"

"Stop fooling yourself! You have _never _cared about me!" I shouted back.

"For once in your life will you actually listen to me!? You have been nothing but a bitch since John shoved his cock inside you and you know it!" He roared. "You keep throwing it in my face that I don't have John as a friend anymore and how you fuck him!"

"It doesn't matter who I fuck!" I screamed at him.

"It does to me!"

Thunder clapped around us.

"Stop lying to yourself Orton."

Randy growled loudly and ran his hand through his wet hair before violently putting his arm back down by his side. "If you could push aside your pride for one minute-"

"My pride!?"

"-you would realize what I am trying to say!"

"You have never said anything that resembled even a bit of the truth, why should I start believing in you now?"

"Because Kayley, I fucking love you!"

Thunder rolled again and we stared at each other. My mind has completely shut down on its own accord. The storm got worse as we stood there and I started to get scared. My heart started to beat fiercely, I was sure Randy could see it through my chest.

The rain poured down on us, my hair sticking to the side of my face and neck. My clothes had been completely soaked through; they were clinging to my body for dear life. Randy's Affliction shirt was also clinging to him, the rain running down his face and neck. Drops of water ran down our noses as the storm got worse.

"No…" I shook my head. "You-you're lying…"

"Kayley, I never meant to hurt you. I did everything that I did to protect you." He said.

"Protect me?" I asked in shocked. "How were you protecting me?!"

"You have _never _seen me at my worst. You may think that you have but you haven't. I thought by hurting you like that you would grow smart and run from me. That you would never look back."

"For sake of argument, let's say that I'm not smart." I said. "Where does that leave me?"

"Exactly where you are now." He said.

I jumped slightly as the thunder crashed through the woods. Randy saw me jump and walked over to me but I stopped him before he got close. "I'm fine."

"You're terrified."

"I may be terrified, but I'm not leaving." I said.

"Kayley, I am not lying to you."

I looked into his blue eyes, searching for anything that would make me realize he was lying so I could run again, but I found nothing. "You put me through all that abuse for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing-"

"You hurt me!" I yelled. "Do you know how many nights I wanted to run to Shawn and curl up in his arms and you wouldn't allow me!? Do you know how many times Ted would hold me as I actually cried!? Do you know how many fucking times Cody had to clean the wounds you gave me?!" I stepped closer to him. "Do you?!"

"No."

"You have done nothing but hurt me and if this is one of your sick jokes, I never want to speak to you again."

"This isn't anything like that."

"So these were your reasons?" I asked. "You hated the fact that John and I had sex? You wanted to protect me by abusing me? And somewhere down the line of all this you fell in love with me?"

"No." He sighed. "I loved you since you were 19. When you first started to hate me and I found out I had IED. That is why I stopped returning your phone calls. That is why I attacked your father. That is why I turned on Hunter in Evolution. That is why I beat John within an inch of his life on so many occasions. All this leads back to me being in love with you."

"You fuckin-"

Randy grabbed me and kissed me. His lips firmly planted on my own. The rain poured around us and thunder kept rolling but it seemed to be tuned out as his tongue slipped into my mouth and wrestled mine. He backed me up and didn't stop until my back hit the tree trunk. He pressed his body against mine as he continued to kiss me. His left hand traveled to the back of my neck, holding my head in place. His right hand on my waist holding our bodies together. I put my hand on the back of his neck and one of his chest.

Call me stupid, call me blind, I don't know why I forgave him, but I did.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you have a safe one and get everything you wanted from Santa, including this for some people! **


	18. Chapter 18

John wasn't talking to me.

He refused to do so since the whole blow out went down. He wouldn't even work with me on-screen. He had a hard time facing Randy because every time he did, he'd break character and actually hurt him. John was off his rocker and I didn't want to be near him while it was broken. He had been fined and even suspended and I felt that if he was to be fired, it would be my fault.

Cody and Ted were worried in the beginning. Of course they disapproved because it was Randy. Ted didn't want to see me hurt anymore and neither did Cody for that matter. After about a week, they accepted it and moved on, but not before threatening Randy, who didn't look intimidated at all.

To say Shawn and Hunter were livid would be an understatement. They yelled at me for about an hour and still found things to argue about afterwards. They had confronted Randy and almost beat him to a pulp just because he had the nerve to look at me like that.

Somehow the whole locker room found out and proceeded to talk about it. It also started to spread all over the internet and Stephanie had no choice but to continue with the storyline, much to Shawn and Hunter's displeasure.

If you hadn't figured out yet, Randy Orton and I, Kayley Michaels, are dating.

People called me blind. People called me stupid. They called me all the names in the book but I had to ignore them. I could not go and Super Kick another superstar and end up with them. The last thing I needed was to end up with Dave Bautista or Kelly Kelly.

"So, you're dating Orton, huh?" Dave smirked. "Nice."

"Dave, please." I groaned.

"What? I am simply stating a fact." He said.

"Way to state the obvious." I grumbled.

"Look, Michaels, I am in no mood for your attitude."

"Dave, we have never seen eye to eye and we probably never will, so why don't you move along and leave me alone." I replied.

"Y-"

"That's enough Bautista." Shawn said coming down the hall.

"Let me say one more thing." Dave interrupted Shawn. "When you get tired of Orton, let me have a go, yeah?"

"Dave!" Hunter yelled. "That's enough of your bile. Away with ya!"

Dave smirked at me and left but not before slapping my ass. Shawn went to go after him but Hunter held him back. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Just ignore him." Hunter said to me. "He's just been in a bad mood with his new storyline that's coming up with Rey in December."

"That doesn't give him the right to smack my daughter's butt!" Shawn said.

"Shawn, calm down." Hunter said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Paul!"

Hunter flinched at his God given name and let go of Shawn. Whenever his real name was used, Hunter gave up. It was like a weakness of his and he couldn't stand to hear it. Reminded me of Harry Potter when Voldemort's name was mentioned, though Hunter didn't cower in fear.

"Shawn, Dave didn't mean it; he was trying to get on Kayley's bad side."

"He did a damn good job of it." I grumbled again.

"I'll super kick him baby, I swear I will. Just say the word-"

"Shawn, you will do no such thing." Stephanie said, joining the conversation. "Both of you have a match soon against Jeri-Show, I suggest you get ready."

"Thanks sweetheart." Hunter smiled, pecking Stephanie's lips with a small kiss. "Let's get ready Shawn."

"I think you forget that I'm older than ya'll." Shawn said.

I smiled. "Thanks dad, for defending me."

"It's my job. Just like I will kick Orton's butt if he hurts you."

"Shawn, we get it, I don't like the kid anymore than you do." Hunter said.

I stood there feeling uncomfortable. "I respect your opinions."

"Good. Though, I don't think John likes it." Shawn said.

"John hates it. He isn't even talking to me." I said.

"Give him time, he needs to think it all over." Hunter said. "Though, I can't blame him."

"Hunter…" Shawn warned.

"What?" He looked at him. "Oh." He looked at me. "Sorry kid."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"Now get to the Legacy locker room and we'll meet up with you later." Hunter smiled.

I hugged them both. "Thanks guys. I love ya'll."

"I love you too Kayley." Hunter said.

"I love you more baby girl." Shawn smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh!" I said, making Hunter and Shawn turn around. "Try not to hurt Jericho too much tonight, he is my friend."

"No promises." Hunter chuckled.

Randy had allowed me to talk to Shawn and Hunter every now and then but if I was gone for a long period of time, he would come and find me. His temper didn't do a complete 360 by any means, it didn't even do a 180. We still had some mountains to climbs but we would deal with them when they came.

Tonight, Randy would be facing John again for one last time before they went their separate ways for the DX and Legacy storyline to come back into play. Though, they would still be fighting over me, it would be more like DX was trying to show me that Legacy was the worst possible choice I could have chosen. Much like it used to be.

As I walked to the locker room the looks I got from my fellow co-workers made me think that maybe I had made a mistake in my choosing Randy. I didn't break my dad's heart; I just upset him a bit. Shawn had accepted it but also I had to accept the fact that Shawn had gone into over-protective father mode.

"Hey Kayley." Cody said smiling.

"Hey Cody." I said smiling back.

"Randy is in catering real fast but he'll be back any time now." He informed.

I nodded. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem. Anything for friends." He chuckled. I sat down on the bench.

"Where's Ted?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Oh. He's down in the ring doing his warm up before the fans come in." He replied.

"Ah." I nodded understanding his absence.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Cody seemed to be burdened with something and couldn't find the right words to put it into a sentence. I waited, picking at my black nail polish, flicking my fingers so the paint chip would fall to the floor.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck and busied himself with his wrestling boots. I watched him as he laced the strings through the holes and tightened them as he made his way up his shoe. The air was awkward as I continued to watch his fingers move over the strings.

"You alright Cody?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "Maybe later?"

I nodded and smiled softly. "Of course."

"_Randy, I'm telling you, I have no idea where Kayley is." _I looked up at the door when it opened to reveal Ted and Randy. "Oh, well, she's right here."

"I can see that Ted thanks." Randy snapped.

I crossed my legs and looked up at him. He sat down next to me and leaned down to tighten his boots as Cody finished with his. I looked at his back and saw his muscles where tense. His tattoo's standing against his back and arms. I saw Ted give me a look that clearly said; 'be careful'.

"So, um, who is supposed to win…?" I asked. Ted slapped his forehead and I shot him a look. "I was just asking a question Ted."

Randy looked up. "John, but I will change that."

I looked at him next. "How?"

Randy smirked. "You are going to help me."

I stood up. "Randy! I can't, John is my best friend!"

Randy shot up and turned to face me. "He doesn't want you anymore! He doesn't even talk to you!"

"Just because I yelled at him because of our situation doesn't mean our friendship changed!"

Randy growled and stepped closer. "There you go, rubbing it in my face."

"Randy, I was doing no such thin-"

Randy pushed me back into the wall and closed the space between us, pressing his body against mine. Ted turned and looked while Cody stood up. Ted was glaring at Randy's back and Cody was ready to pull me out of harm's way any way that he could.

"You will stop rubbing it in my face or there will be major consequences." Randy growled into my ear.

"Please, you're hurting me." I said trying to get a breath of air but his torso was pressed so hard against mine; it was difficult to do so.

"You will help me win this match." Randy said.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine!"

"Good. We go on around 10:30." He said as he backed up.

"I'm going to see Matt and Jeff." I announced. Randy glared up at me. "Oh don't worry your little anger managed head off. Jeff and Matt won't let anything happen."

"Be back at 10:15." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Like I said; Randy didn't change. It would take a while until he did but until then, I would wish upon every star that I would walk away unharmed. Ted and Cody would make sure of that, though they will probably fail a few times.

I walked down the halls towards the Hardy Boys' locker room where they were sharing with Phil Brooks. I tied my black hair up into a pony tail and took the next right. As I was watching I heard shuffling from a nearby trash can. I looked at it and rolled my eyes.

"Jeff…why are you in a trashcan?" I asked, looking down at the Rainbow Haired Warrior that was crouched down in the bottom of the grey can.

Jeff popped his head up and looked around before settling back down into his hide out. "Well, you remember when I stole Mark's Mountain Dew?"

I nodded, remembering when John told me the story in Georgia. "Yeah…"

"Well…" He looked around again. "He is finally retaliating and trying to steal my skittles…"

I rolled my eyes again. "Why don't you just eat them all? You always have an emergency stash."

He pondered. "True!" He stood up and jumped out of the trashcan. "I should have thought of that…"

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "I doubt you could."

He looked at me, questioningly. "Was that an insult?"

I smiled. "Nothing gets by you Jeffy."

He rolled his eyes and threw a few skittles at me. I groaned as they hit my face. "Ass."

"You love me though." I said.

We started to walk down the hall to the locker room. I saw a banana peel ahead of us and I thought for sure Jeff saw it too but apparently he didn't and stepped on it, sending him forward into a door and then rebounding off of it and onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's a door there, son." Mark's amused voice came from behind us.

Jeff groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "No shit, Calaway."

"Just reminding you." He said before walking away and chuckling.

I helped Jeff up, still laughing myself. "Come on; let's get you safely to the locker room."

Jeff threw his arms up in the air and sighed heavily. "I think I was safer in the trash can…"

I laughed.

* * *

"Pie!" Phil yelled.

"Panda!" Jeff yelled back.

"Sheeeeeeep!" Phil imitated the animal.

I looked at Matt, who was staring at his brother and Phil with a confused expression. "I'm confused."

"When are you not confused?" I asked.

"True. True." Jeff chuckled as he answered for Matt.

"Anyway, what were you saying, Kayley?" Matt asked as he turned to me.

"Well, I was just about to tell you that I found your brother in a trashcan before I came here but-WHAT!?" I shouted at Phil.

Phil pulled back his stripped sock. "You've been touched by the almighty striped sock! You are now the ruler of the universe!"

I stared at him before answering. "Cool! And now the ruler of the universe says shut the hell up cause I wanna talk to Matt!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Well, fine!"

I sighed and turned back to Matt, telling him how I found Jeff in the trash and how he was hiding from Mark. Matt rolled his eyes and looked at his younger brother who was playing poker by himself with skittles. "How did my brother become so hyper?"

I pointed to the skittles. "Those things."

"They truly are the work of the devil…" Matt groaned. "So how are you and Randy?"

I shrugged. "Nothing's changed. We still fight every moment."

"Why are you with him?" Matt asked as he sipped his Red Bull.

I looked at him. "I believe he can change."

He nodded. "Kayley, I'm amazed by your courage but not everyone can change."

"I know, but if it doesn't work at least I can say I tried."

"How is John taking this?" Matt asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"He isn't talking to me. I doubt he will ever after tonight." I said. "Randy wants me to help him win the match."

"But John is supposed to win." Matt said with a confused expression.

"That's the thing, Randy wants to win. I think he wants to show John who I am with now." I said. "Randy thinks I keep rubbing the fact that John and I are best friends in his face."

Matt sighed. "You do know you have a tough road ahead of you, right?"

I nodded. "I know."

"I'm here for you." Matt said hugging me.

"Me too!" Jeff yelled as he won his poker game…against himself.

"Same here!" Phil said, slapping my arm with a poka-dotted sock.

"The hell was that for?" I asked.

"You have been slapped with the almighty poka-dotted sock! You are now a chicken. A ruler of chickens!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and Matt rubbed his forehead. "I think you should save yourself and run to safety." Matt said to me.

I nodded. "Will you survive?"

Matt shrugged. "I have no idea. If I don't come out on time for my match, I have been held hostage."

"I will pray for you, Mattitude."

He sighed dramatically. "Now go! Save yourself!"

"Shit, and you tell us that we're weird." Phil mumbled.

I stood up and looked down to fix my shirt. I saw something colored in my bra and reached down to pull it out. "I found a skittle in my bra…" I looked at Jeff.

He smiled innocently.

* * *

**A somewhat light-hearted chapter. **

**I was going to wait until New Years but I loved you all WAAAAAAY to much to torture you. **

**And now, I am starting to message you guys. Love you all, thank you for reviewing and reading. It makes my day to read all of the reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys; I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I usually update every day or every two days but this time it's been like a week. I apologize repeatedly and beg for forgiveness from you. **

**Reason for Not Updating;**

**1. School just started back and I have finally returned to it. I have been out of school for a year due to my back surgery and being unable to walk. I've been catching up.**

**2. We've actually had bad weather down here in Georgia. Recently, it has snowed but before hand, there was a lot of ice and it froze power lines, making me unable to use the computer and other electronics.**

**3. My cousin came up from Jacksonville, Florida to see the family so I've been spending time with her. **

**4. My boyfriend was cheating on me and I found out so I pretty much put him in the hospital. If anyone knows me, I have no tolerance for cheaters, so my friends and I took care of him. :D**

**5. I actually had this chapter completely done and it was about 8 pages long, so when the power lines froze, it shut off my computer and I was unable to save. So, there are a lot of gaps in my mind because I remember what this chapter was suppose to be like but I messed up somewhere and totally forgot what I had wrote. So I was pissed at my computer.**

**Once again, I apologize. So, just for this chapter being so sucky, I will write up another on and post it later tonight. **

**Once again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I don't believe in miracles, I never did.  
Nothing ever happens here, so sick of it.  
I-I-I told you__  
__I-I-I need to__  
__Get - get myself into something new__  
__I´m for something mystical, hysterical, __  
__dark, intensive, sexual._

Ted danced around the locker room and Cody was trying to ignore him. I was having a hard time concentrating on fixing my outfit for tonight. I felt like Lita did when she was with Edge. Though, she was always nice to me, I knew damn well she was a slut. I was wearing a black shirt with a large slit in the front, showing off my chest and breasts. I had to tape the inside of the shirt to my front so I didn't slip out. The slit went down to my belly button and tightened around my lower torso. My tight jeans met the end of the shirt just above my pelvic. I pulled on the boots Cody picked out and tied them up.

"I'm not gonna live forever, said I'm not gonna live forever! Better make it now or never. I'm not gonna live forever, said I'm not gonna live forever. Gotta make it now or never!" Ted sang at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up man!" Cody yelled while throwing a water bottle at him.

I chuckled. "As much as I love your singing Teddy Bear, please stop."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Fine." He looked at the clock. "Let's go, we have 2 minutes to meet Randy at the Gorilla position."

I stood up and fixed my shirt, making sure my shirt was still covering the middle of my breasts. Ted turned around and his mouth dropped. I stood there feeling naked with Ted's eyes on me. Cody, who was admiring my chest when I was hunched over fixing my shoes, smacked Ted in the back of the head, making him come out of his trance.

He cleared his throat. "Damn, Randy is a lucky ass man."

I chuckled. "Um, thanks Ted."

We walked down the hallway and I got looks from my co-workers. Glenn called out and laughed when I flipped him off. Jeff had stopped and smacked Matt to get his attention. I chuckled and walked towards the gorilla, going through the black tents that were backstage. Ted, Cody, and I stopped next to Randy, who was waiting for his theme to start.

"Finally." Randy mumbled. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry Randy." I looked at Ted. "Ted was singing."

Randy looked down at me and stared. I groaned, annoyed but I knew that was the purpose of this outfit. I had to distract John so Randy could get the 3 count. I sighed, knowing now that my friendship with John now hung in the balance.

How could Randy expect this from me? John was my best friend, it isn't my fault he broke off his friendship. Well, in a way it was but I wasn't the one who was arguing with them. You know what I mean? Ugh, I'm so confused.

_I hear voices in my head,  
They council me,  
They understand,  
They talk to me._

Randy, Ted, Cody, and I walked down to the ring. As Randy got in, I pulled Ted back slightly. I looked at him in the eyes. He stared at me, questioningly. I just stared at him, trying to pass a message through my eyes. Apparently he was as good at it as Shawn was. I sighed and shook my head, letting him slip from my grasp.

I had an idea, I would probably pay for it later, but I had an idea. I smirked to myself and stood ring side with Cody and Ted, as Randy stood in the ring, staring up at the entrance ramp, walking for John Cena to make his appearance. Ted and Cody were watching Randy and I looked towards the ramp.

It seemed like forever. Maybe a minute passed before his music came on and another few seconds until he came out. John was late and his music was too far into the lyrics for him to do his normal routing. I wondered what had taken him so long.

_A solider, and I stay under you fightin'  
I'm stormin' on you chumps, like I'm thunder and lighten'  
Ain't no way you breakin' me kid-_

John appeared half way through his first verse. He didn't stand at the top and look at the crowd, he made a straight bee line towards Randy, who expecting him and met him when he was in the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and a street fight was what we got.

Randy and John were swinging punches and not holding back one bit. They pretty much hurt each other so bad; I thought the ref would end the match. At some point, though, he was able to separate them, pushing them into their respective corners. I saw Randy look at me out of the corner of his eye and I sighed, walking slightly closer to the opposite corner he was in so John could see me more.

He didn't disappoint.

John looked over and his mouth dropped. I blushed slightly and Randy took the chance, attacking him as soon as his attention was on me. I gasped as Randy kicked John in the ribs and the ref pulled Randy off him. I looked over at Ted and Cody, who were just as shocked as me. Randy usually didn't care if John looked at me because that was the point at the moment, but he seemed to take it farther. I groaned as Randy's jaw tensed.

It seemed more as a street fight than a regular match. They didn't really care about putting on a show, what they cared about was beating each other to a pulp. I tried to get Ted's attention but he seemed to be focusing on the match.

Time to move.

John was down and Randy had his back towards me, I quickly went over to John, leaning over the top of the mat and under the bottom rope to get to him. I grabbed his arm and yanked, pulling his body towards me. He looked at me and his eyes darkened.

I think he took it the wrong way.

"Go away Michaels!" He yelled at me as he stood up.

"John, I'm not trying to hurt you!" I said, trying to convince him and all the same, trying to get the ref's attention now.

"Just go away!" He yelled again.

"Fine!" I shouted back. I grabbed his ankle and pulled, making him drop back down onto the canvas.

The ref turned around and saw me.

'Please do it, please do it.' I begged silently in my head.

He pointed to me, Cody, and Ted, yelling at us about something or another, but no one could mistake his hand motion next. I smiled slightly.

He pointed towards the ramp and yelled at us to leave. Randy went ballistic, yelling at the ref about letting us stay. We had to play the part, yelling and protesting as the crowd cheered. Randy glared at me as I walked backwards up the ramp. I smiled ever so slightly, letting him know that I had done that on purpose.

Now all John had to do was win.

* * *

"Kayley!" Cody groaned as we entered the locker room.

"Cody!" I mocked.

"You knew you were supposed to help Randy win!" He said.

"I know."

"You had to distract John!"

"I did."

"You know he will be mad!"

"Yup."

Silence.

"You did it on purpose." Cody stated.

I nodded. "My friendship with John is more important than my relationship with Randy, more important than winning a match, more important than anything else, I wasn't about to throw it away."

Cody sighed but nodded. He understood. We sat down on the bench, trying to cool down before we got changed. Ted had already hit the showers and the match was still going. It would be going on until around 10:45. A 15 minute match wasn't that bad for a RAW show.

"Cody, what was bothering you earlier?" I asked.

Cody sighed. "Nothing that is important now."

I put my arms around his shoulders. "You can tell me anything, Cody."

He leaned forward for a brief moment before sitting straight back up. "Ted and I have grown quiet fond of you, you know?" He smiled but it turned into a slight frown. "We're not ready to let you go."

"What do you mean?"

"Legacy." He said simply. "Legacy will be breaking up by the end of the year. Randy and you will go one way, I will go another, and Ted will head in his own direction."

"We'll still be friends." I said. "Plus, we still have a few months left."

"But, do you think, our legacy together will still live on?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Jeff Hardy was always telling me things in riddles and I never understood what he meant until I lived through it. He always used to tell me; 'things don't die, they simply transform.' I didn't know what he meant until I lived through it. I fully believe that now."

"So what do we do now?"

I sighed and looked at him. "We move on. We head for the hills. We get to the top of the mountain. Top of the food chain."

"You're very poetic." Cody smiled.

I chuckled. "I blame Jeff for that also."

"It's nice, ya know." He said. "It's good to have someone who isn't serious all the time."

I smiled.

"Do you really think Legacy will end?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes."

"Why?"

"All good things come to an end, but we cant let that be a burden on us. It's going to happen. How? We don't know. All we know is when 2009 comes to an end, so will Legacy."

He nodded and agreed. "So, once again, what do we do now?"

"Well, WrestleMania is coming up and the John and Randy rivalry is-" I looked at the TV. "now officially over. We take life by the horns and steer. We move on so others can take our place. We finish what we started."

"Thanks Kayley."

"No problem Cody. I will always be here for you."

We sat there for a while, listening to the shower and Ted moving around in the shower stall. I heard him finish singing the song he was singing earlier and I had to smile at his antics. Leave it to Ted to make everything more comfortable, by his singing no less.

Ted stepped out of the shower. "Cody is right you know."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You're very poetic."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and grabbed his clothes from his bag and walked back into the stall to change into them. We watched the match finally end and John head back stage. John had won and now was heading back to this locker room. The rivalry was over.

I heard running down the hall and looked up at the locker room door, which was slammed open to reveal a heavy breathing Jeff Hardy. I stared at him questioningly, my eye brow rose. He held his finger up, signaling to give him a moment for him to catch his breath. He took a deep breath and looked back up at us.

"I'd take cover." He said heavily breathing.

Cody looked at me and then back at Jeff. "Why?"

"Randy is coming." He answered simply.

Fantastic

* * *

**Song; Cinema Bizarre - Forever or Never**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, I know I said I would get it out last night, but I fell asleep. **

***hides* **

**Come near me and I will send Muffins to hurt you!**

***holds up cat and looks at it***

**Oh yes, Muffins is so scary when she wants to be!**

* * *

Cody was up in a second, running around the room, hiding everything that could be broken. It reminded me of the hotel room fiasco. I just sat there watching him move around like he was on a treadmill going in all directions. Though, he wasn't like me, I always fell.

Jeff gave me a look before closing the door and running back down the hall. Apparently, he thought what I thought, seeing it was best to go away before he was brought up into the flames with me. I would not drag one of my friends down. I can't do it anymore.

Ted was the only calm one, sitting on the bench and waiting for the hurricane that is Randy to come through the door. I continued to watch Cody, run around the room and hide the things. I sighed and waited, with my right leg bouncing up and down rapidly. Nerves are starting up again.

The footsteps coming down the hall signaled for Cody to sit down and act like we weren't expecting him. We tried to strike up a conversation real fast but nothing seemed important at the moment, so we sat there, waiting for Randy Orton to make his appearance.

The door swung open very slowly. It was like something out of a horror movie. The door hit the wall softly and in the shadow of the frame stood Randy Orton, who looked relatively calm, but we knew he was exploding inside.

"Cody, Ted, leave us please." He said calmly.

I looked at Ted and nodded, signaling to leave. He sighed and got up, with Cody following close behind him. They sent me the sympathy looks, wishing me well also. My insides were jumping and I felt the need to throw up but I didn't have time. The door was closed and that's when Randy lost it.

"I give you a simple command and you fail to follow through with it!" He yelled.

I looked up at him. "You told me to distract him. I did, you lost the match!"

"I didn't tell you to get the referee's attention!"

"You didn't tell me I couldn't!" I yelled back, standing up. "I followed your orders but I took matters into my own hands!"

"Which made me lose!" He shouted back, coming closer.

"You lost on your own! I had nothing to do with that! It was also scripted that you were to lose any way!" I said.

"You had no right to even think about getting thrown from ringside!"

"I had every right!"

"Not until I tell you to!"

"My friendship with John is more important than my relationship with you! If you loved me so damn much, you would allow me to live my life, not follow your orders and make me life your life!"

"There you go, rubbing it in, again." He growled.

"Shut the fuck up for once Randy and listen to what I am saying to you!" I shouted. "I will not be your lab rat!"

"You follow-"

"Fuck! Can't you take your own advice for once? I have to listen to you but you don't listen to me? This isn't a one way relationship! There are two people in this, not just one!"

"You know damn well, I control this relationship."

"Like hell you do." I muttered adverting my eyes from his.

"Look at me." He said. "LOOK AT ME!"

I looked back at him. "What?"

"From now on, you follow my orders to a T, no questions asked."

"I beg to differ, Randal. I refuse to follow your orders from now on. I am my own person!" I answered back with venom in my voice. "I am Shawn Michaels' daughter, damn it, and I lay down for _absolutely no body!_"

"Why you little-"

"And if you're not down with that, I go two words for you. Can you guess what they are?" I asked.

"You-"

"Suck it!" I shouted at him. I wrenched open the door and walked out. I passed Ted and Cody on my way down the hall. I didn't say anything to them as I continued towards my destination.

It felt good to stand up to him.

* * *

I stood outside; smoking a cigarette that I had stole off of Jeff. If Shawn knew I smoked every once in a while, he'd have my head, but I needed it right now. I still had about 7 months with Randy before Legacy broke up and everything was in turmoil. I sighed and took another drag, breathing in the nicotine, savoring the way it burned my lungs.

"Smoking is bad for you sweetheart." Hunter said, coming out of the shadows.

I nodded. "I know."

"You won't smoke on my watch. I don't want Shawn to have my ass." He said as he took the cigarette from me and threw it to the ground, stepping on it with the heel of his shoe. "What has you so worked up that you're smoking?"

"Randy." I replied simply.

Hunter growled deep in his chest as he leaned against the brick wall of the arena. "What did he do this time?"

"He wanted me to help him win." I said. "I had to distract John." I motioned to my outfit. "Randy was supposed to capitalize and win but I purposely made us get kicked from ring-side, distracting Randy from his purpose."

He shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Put it on, I really don't want to see my niece's chest." He groaned. "Why did you get kicked from ringside?"

I pulled on the jacket and zipped it up. "I grabbed John's ankle and made him fall, getting the referee's attention."

"I know that, but why?" He pressed.

"My friendship with John is everything to me. He is my 'go-to' guy for everything and since I've gotten with Randy, I haven't talked to him. I'm lost Hunter." I said running my hand through my hair.

"John is just trying to get over the fact you are with Randy. Don't worry; John is just as lost as you are." He replied.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"He talks to Shawn and me when he needs to talk to you. He comes to us; he's lost just as much as you are. He misses you Kayley." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hunter, I just can't go up to him and talk to him. I don't feel like I've done anything wrong."

"John thinks you betrayed him, going out with his enemy."

"This isn't Harry Potter, Hunter. I'm not dating Voldemort!" I shouted.

"Shhh! I know this." He said. "Keep your voice down, we don't want the fans to find us."

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, you know the story with Randy and John, you know what happened. John just doesn't have the courage to face you."

"I'm not going to kill him." I said. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"Fat chance." He muttered. I looked up at him. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Just give him a week, talk to him next Monday. He'll be okay by then."

"Hunter, I miss him. I'm so lost." I choked out with tears threatening to pour from my eyes. "He's my best friend."

"That won't change baby girl. It won't change; all best friends go through shit. Look at what Shawn and I have gone through." He said. "I beat the crap out of him time and time again but we are stronger now than ever."

"I just don't know what to do. He's my light at the end of the tunnel, ya know?"

He nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll be alright in the end."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." He laughed. I cracked a smiled. "Has Randy done anything else to you?"

"Besides the normal temper tantrums? No." I said.

"What does he usually do in his tantrums?" He asked.

"Throws things, break things, yell at me, call me names, and threaten me. The normal." I mumbled.

"He's threatened you? How come I didn't know about this?" He asked with his voice lowering a few octaves.

"He wouldn't let me see you." I replied. "I was bound to him."

"That son of a bitch." He sneered."I'll get him."

"Hunter, please…"

"No. Shawn won't be happy about this. He won't even be able to do anything. He's facing Mark at WrestleMania, but my opponent has been undecided, until now."

"Hunter-"

"No Kayley. I will face him at WrestleMania; I will do you, Shawn, and John all a favor and take him out. I promise."

"Don't do anything too rash…"

"I don't guarantee anything this time. He'll be lucky to even be able to walk. I will kill him Kayley."

I sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with a headstrong superstar such as Hunter. "How's Shawn?"

He snapped out of his fantasy of beating Randy to a pulp and looked down at me. "He's doin'. He misses you though."

"I miss him too."

"He saw you were trying to give Ted a message through your eyes. He says he can't do it as well as him."

I chuckled. "That's what I thought. Though, Shawn can read me like a book."

He agreed. "That he can. I'm getting good at it though." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yes you are. I'm proud of you."

"Why thank you Kayley. I feel quiet honored." He chuckled. "He didn't like your outfit though, Shawn didn't like looking at his daughters chest."

"It was the purpose of the outfit." I laughed. "Poor Shawn, he's probably scarred for life."

"Eh, he said it isn't as bad as the time he walked in on you and John going at it."

I looked at him, shocked. "He told you that?"

"I kind of forced it out of him. From what I gathered, you have a rockin' body." He laughed.

I blushed deeply. "Oh god."

"John was trying to piss off Shawn and went into detail about your body, let's say Shawn didn't take kindly to that and John left with a limp."

"What did Shawn do?" I groaned.

"Shoved a sharpie up his ass." Hunter laughed more. "That boy has a tight ring of muscle, Shawn had to force it into his ass."

I shuddered. "Oh god."

"It was hilarious, if I knew how to work a camera, I would have filmed it for you and put it on YouTube, but, I'm not technically savvy."

I moaned in imaginary pain as I visualized a sharpie getting shoved up John's backside.

"Let's get inside. Ted and Cody are probably looking for you." Hunter stuffed his laughter.

"Yeah, probably."

"Everything will work out between you and John, Kayley. Don't stress yourself out any more about it." He said going back to the first topic of the conversation.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He smiled and kissed my head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I took off his jacket and handed it back to him. "Text me if you need anything."

He took his jacket. "Kayley, you know I don't know how to text."

"Always time to learn." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and hit the back of my head softly.

Talking to Hunter was always great. He knew how to make me feel better, even if it is telling me John Cena got a sharpie marker shoved up his backside by Shawn Michaels. I chuckled at the thought and found it quiet amusing. I shook my head and continued down the hallway, back towards my respective locker room.

I heard shuffling from beside me and looked down. I instantly sighed.

"Jeff, get out of the trashcan for fucks sake."


	21. Chapter 21

_Denver, Colorado  
Pepsi Center  
8:56 PM_

WrestleMania 25's theme song rang out in the arena as the fans entered the stands. Everything seemed to be running smoothly in the stands for RAW, so far, but backstage was mass chaos. I didn't even want to be a superstar at the moment.

Hunter was pacing like a rabid animal and Shawn steered clear of him for most of the night, hiding out in catering so he would have witnesses if Hunter went off the deep end. Which, he wasn't far from doing so. Tonight, Hunter would confront Randy in the ring but with one look from Randy, I knew he had something else planned.

I was currently shoving a chair under the door knob of Hunter's locker room to make sure he didn't come out until he was scheduled too. Shawn had told me to do this and here I was doing his dirty work. This was just what I needed to start off my day, trying to contain my uncle in a locker room.

I need a hobby.

Ted and Cody were hesitant to go out to the ring with Randy at first, but a flying lamp in the hotel room changed their minds. I would be backstage until I was called out by Hunter, if he called me out. Randy destroyed yet another hotel room. It seemed to be a trend.

Oh yes, it was on the rage. Everyone needed to have flying lamps in their hotel room.

I could have lived without having my head nearly taken off with a coffee machine, though. I know I liked coffee but that was going a bit too far. Thank God no coffee was in the process of making, what a mess that would have been to clean up. Imagine what we would've had to explain to the hotel cleaning staff as to why there was a brown stain on the carpet.

Awkward.

But besides the near misses of coffee machines and brown stains, everything seemed to be running smoothly. The chair blocking Hunter's locker room was holding up very nicely and Shawn felt safer, but he stayed in catering just in case something caused a fault in the plan, like someone taking down the chair. Oh, the havoc that would break loose. No one would be safe.

Speaking of safe, Jeff Hardy had gotten his ass handed to him by Mark, who finally found in the trashcan on his way out. Jeff had just managed to get his bearings about 4 hours ago and was met with a splitting headache that Matt and I laughed at. Jeff just didn't know when to quit, but that is why he is one of the most entertaining superstars on and off screen. If only the fans could see what he is really like.

"You know, walking around the hall ways can be dangerous, especially for you Kayley."

I turned around. "I think I'm alright John. I've handled myself for a while now, no thanks to you."

"Kayley, don't be like that." He begged.

"Be like what John? How do you expect me to act after you throw me aside? Best friends are supposed to be there for you." I said.

"Kayley, I just had to rethink some things, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You hurt me more than you can imagine." I replied back as I picked lint off my shirt.

"You don't think you hurt me? Kayley, I love you like my own sister, granted, we had a relationship but those were the happiest days of my life and just having a friendship is what gets me through the day. You don't think it killed me to hear that you were dating Orton? Plus, the fact that you didn't tell me, I found out through Glenn Jacobs, is what hurt the most."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you would respond. I knew you would get mad and blow up. I wanted to tell you-"

"But you didn't." He said as he locked his blue eyes on my own reflecting ones. "You didn't trust me enough-"

"John, you know I trust you. I trust you more than Hunter and that's a lot coming from me. I don't trust people easily, you know that. Do you think I still fully trust Randy? I don't. I trust Ted and Cody to an extent but it takes a while for me to warm up, you know this John."

"I'm just hurt Kayley." He said.

"I am too. Instead of pushing me away, you should have came and talked to me. Friends stick with each other, through everything, no matter how hard things are."

"I just wish you never said yes to Randy."

"If he keeps this attitude up, I won't be with him for much longer, his anger is getting worse."

"Is he hurting you?" He asked.

I sighed.

He already knew the answer to his question; he just wanted to hear it from me. John was always like that and he would never stop it. Slowly, our friendship would heal itself from the inside out. It would start with our hearts and work its way through out our body. My mind would need the most healing.

"Kayley, I am so sorry. Please, let's go back to the way things were." John begged.

"John, it's just so hard to go back to that."

He sighed and walked away, leaving me to stare after his retreating form. I sighed. I think I messed up. Did he really think I could drop something like that? Granted, he is my best friend but I couldn't just go back to the way things were, it wasn't that easy. It was never easy.

"Kayley, cree me, John te ama, solamente dale tiempo para recuperarse. Dale ese tiempo.*" Rey's voice carried.

I turned around. "Rey, sweetheart, I'm from Texas; I'm not that good with Spanish."

Rey smiled. "You need to learn chica. There are a lot of Mexican's in Texas."

I smiled. "Yeah, but that's why I have my own personal walking Spanish translator."

"Ah, eso es cierto*. But, mi amor*, John just needs his time. He is a man and when we see the main woman in our life being hurt, we don't take kindly to it. Randy used to be his best friend but you replaced him, chica, you've made John a much happier man when you came into his life. When he first got here, he didn't care about anything, he just did his job and went home, and he never made friends until you came into his life. You made him who he is today."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I asked.

Rey motioned for me to sit down. "Eso es algo bueno"

"Huh?" I looked confused as I sat down.

He laughed. "It's a good thing."

"You need to stop speaking Spanglish."

"Sorry, chica, it comes with the territory of knowing me."

"Eddie used to do that to me all the time. Though, he used to pick on me."

Rey smiled sadly at the mention of Eddie's name. "He loved you though. He thought very highly of Shawn and even higher of you. You were part of the family, mi corazon. He never spoke badly about you, he thought of you as his daughter. He's still watching though, he'll help you get through this whole thing with John and Randy. All you have to do is believe."

"I think I lost my faith."

Rey looked up at me. "Eddie wouldn't want you to do that. Eddie prayed for you every night he was alive and he would be disappointed in you if you lost your faith."

"Why would God put me in this position?"

"Eddie always said; "You are put through tough times so God can test you." God is simply seeing if you are ready, chica."

I sighed. "Ready for what?"

He shrugged. "I can't answer that because I don't know. He works in very weird ways."

"Try annoying ways." I mumbled.

Rey smiled. "Si, but he'll give you a bigger prize in the end. Just keep looking forward."

"What if I can't? What if I don't want to, that I don't have anything left in me?"

"Mi amor, you always have something left in you. You are Shawn Michaels' daughter, you don't give up."

I groaned. "The thing is people always compare me to my father. I'm not as strong as him."

"Kayley, listen to me and you listen well, chica. You are very strong, you are one of the strongest women Eddie and I have ever known. You are more like your father than you realize." Rey said sternly. "Eddie would want you to keep your faith in God."

"I can't-"

"If you can't keep your faith in God than please, Kayley, please keep your faith in Eddie. He wouldn't want you to be hurt."

"Would Eddie be proud of me? Would he be proud of who I have become?" I asked him.

He looked up with sad eyes. "Eddie would be the most proud man in the world. He would love you no matter what you did."

I nodded. "Thanks Rey." I wiped my tears away. "For everything."

"It's no problem Kayley. I always love talking to you."

I smiled. "I'm sorry we lost touch for so long."

"We were busy but in the end we are still thicker than thieves."

I laughed softly. "That we are."

"One more thing before we go our separate ways."

"Anything." I said as I looked at him.

His face changed to serious. "Nunca te rindas, en cualquier cosas."

I looked at him confused.

"You'll figure it out. You're smart." Rey smiled and got up off the bench, walking down the hall way.

"I hate how you talk in riddles! You are just like Jeff!" I screamed at him. I heard him laugh. "Asshole."

"I heard that!" He shouted back.

"You were meant to!" I yelled in response.

Rey, or Oscar, was a sweet man. He may be short but he is full of heart. Nothing can stop him. Whenever Eddie was mentioned, Rey gets sad, which is understandable. Eddie was pretty much his family along with Bautista, though he and I never got along.

"I miss you Eddie." I said to the ceiling.

I walked to my locker room to meet up with Ted and Cody before they went out but as I looked at the monitor, I realized they were already out there. Just my luck. Ted and Cody were standing behind Randy as he talked on and on about Legacy and himself.

That was until Hunter's music hit and he came out.

Oh what a ride this was going to be.

**Important;**

**School has just started back so I will be slow on updating, but with the help of one of my friends who is willing to help me in Spanish, I will get some out more often. Sonia also translated Rey's sentences for me. So please, thank her. I am forever grateful to you. She gets FULL credit for everything that is Spanish in this chapter. **

**I refuse to translate the last sentence he says in Spanish for you. You'll figure it out in a few more chapters, though you could just Google it.**

**Translations below;**

* "Kayley, cree me, John te ama, solamente dale tiempo para recuperarse. Dale ese tiempo" means;

"Kayley, believe me, John loves you, he just needs time to heal. Give him that time."

* eso es cierto means; very true

* mi amor means; my love

**Now, I will be on going to the SmackDown/ECW taping Tuesday (Jan. 19) so I will be on ECW, WWE Superstars, and Smackdown this week. Look for an "I'm A Hardy Show Mark" sign near the front of the ring. It'll be green with white writing. **

**So thank you to everyone who has understood and I will try to get the next chapter out before the taping. Finally, the story is moving in the direction I want it to. So thank you once again and I love you from the bottom of my heart.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Denver, Colorado  
Pepsi Center  
9:59 PM_

"Randy, you can run but you cannot hide from me." Hunter said as he started to walk towards the ramp. "You of all people should know I am not a good person. I have never been a good person."

Ted, Cody, and Randy were getting ready to attack.

"You feel you have to face me at WrestleMania because you have to avenge yourself from the moment that defines your life. You know what I'm talking about Randy." Hunter licked his lips. "Evolution." He smiled. "I watched you become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. How long did you hold that title Orton? Was it a month? Was it even that long?" Hunter laughed. "Because, what happened the next night? Do you even remember?"

Randy started to shake.

"That's right Orton. I turned on you; I beat the hell out of you. I took back what was mine." Hunter said.

"Hunter, this has to end. For years you've been after me and now that I have precious Kayley with me, you feel like you have nowhere else to go. _You _need to avenge yourself because deep down inside you, you know that Shawn Michaels still doesn't trust you because of what happened back in 2004 where you turned on _him_. You beat him within an inch of his life and it's not easy to forget. Shawn of all people should know what it feels like to be beaten by someone they trusted, especially when it is the same person who turned on him that turned on me." Randy brought up good points. "Hunter. Hunter. Hunter, you have nowhere else to go. I heard Kayley backstage earlier, she trusts John Cena more than she trusts you. How does that make you feel, knowing the girl you are helping to fight for doesn't trust you? I bet it hurts." He smiled.

Hunter growled. "This isn't about Kayley. This isn't about Shawn. It isn't about John or me. It's about you." He pointed to him. "It's about how _you _want it to end. How you _need_ this story to end Orton. You took out the whole Michaels family and even John Cena's family now you need to take out me at WrestleMania. You need it Randy because you need to avenge that moment that defines your life. I don't run from my past. I'm not a good person. I never _have been _a good person. I wasn't happy for your success."

Randy was visibly shaking.

"Now you have that same opportunity, Orton. You have the opportunity to avenge that night. You have the opportunity to go to the biggest stage there has ever been, to go to WrestleMania 25. You have the opportunity to beat me to put it all behind you. But yet, you make a conscious decision to run. Why is that? I'll tell you why. It's because you're afraid."

Randy growled.

"Look at me!" Hunter yelled at him.

Randy slowly turned his head, his blue eyes starting to change.

"You've been afraid your whole life. Because you know that deep down inside you, you don't have what it takes. You can stand in this ring, hide behind all your doctors and lawyers and the security. You can talk tough but I know the truth. The truth is you are the same little kid. That same little kid that was carrying my bags around in Evolution. That same little boy, with all the talent in the world but ultimately gutless."

I gasped as I saw Randy's eyes. As Randy's lawyer came to help him out, I ran out of the room and down the hall. I waited by the Gorilla position and watched the TV, waiting if I needed to go out there.

The security crowded around Hunter and soon had him backing up towards the corner. All this time Randy was watching and thinking. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his twisted mind at the moment. I wanted to know, was that so bad of me?

"Wait! Wait a minute, let him go!" Randy yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said let him go, get back!"

Hunter smirked.

"I think, I think I've changed my mind." Randy said. "I won't be facing Shawn or John Cena at WrestleMania I'm going to be facing you."

Hunter walked up to him.

"On one condition, Hunter. We settle _this _**at **WrestleMania." He pointed to the ground to indicate the differences between them. "You do not put your hands on me unless you are physically provoked. I don't touch you and you don't touch me. If you violate that there's no match, I press charges, and you spend WrestleMania behind bars. Do we have a deal?"

Hunter leaned forward to talk into the microphone. "Deal." He got out of the ring and was just about to walk up the ramp when Randy started to talk again.

"Oh Hunter! There's one more thing. Since you want to get all personal and everything." Randy said making Hunter stop his walking. "Regardless of whiter or not I was in control of my actions; I want you to know, it felt great to beat Shawn to a pulp. It felt even better when I attacked John Cena. But Hunter, when I lied to Kayley and got her onto my side to see your true colors…"He ticked his tongue.

Hunter started to turn around.

"I replay that over and over and over in my head. I can still smell her scent. Her skin, so soft. At least that's what I remember. I wonder what Kayley remembers after that show when we got to the hotel room and I finally laid down beside her."

Hunter fully turned around and got back into the ring. I ran down the ramp and came in behind Hunter, holding onto his jacket to keep him from hitting Randy. They were nose to nose. Hunter was pissed and Randy had that evil smirk on his face.

"The last time you and I fought in this ring, I broke your collar bone. That was just business. This is personal. I'm going to break your neck!" Hunter screamed. I stood there watching Hunter get out of the ring. His anger getting the best of him. He didn't even look at me.

Hunter's theme played as he got backstage. I turned and faced Randy, looking at him with disbelief about what he had just said. I started to ask him why when suddenly he snapped. He grabbed my neck and slammed my head and face into the mat below, hitting his RKO. I groaned as I lay on the mat, my head now pounding with extreme force.

_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy._

Shawn came running down and Legacy evacuated the ring, the lawyers, doctors, and security following close behind. The ring bounced as Shawn threw his fit. My body was motionless and I felt like I was on a cloud. I felt Shawn turn me over gently and try to get me to talk but my head was hurting too much to respond to him.

_Alpha Dog!_

I heard John's theme blast and the crowd's reaction when they saw him. I heard cursing from familiar voices and I knew John was taking care of Randy and Legacy. Shawn was still trying to get me to talk but was still failing. I didn't want to talk.

"Is she alright?" John asked Shawn.

Shawn shrugged. "She hasn't answered me. I think she's knocked out."

_I'm not! I'm still here!_

"MEDICS!" Shawn screamed. John was trying to wake me.

"Come on Kayley, come on, and wake up. You can do this, you can open your beautiful eyes for us." John said.

Shawn looked at him.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"I wish you were dating her again, she wouldn't be in this position." Shawn said to John.

"No, she would be. Randy would have found out and taken the matters into his own hands, making this more focused on me than you and Hunter." John disagreed.

"Where the heck are the medics?" Shawn sighed. "MEDICS!!"

John rubbed my arm.

I felt myself being put onto a stretcher.

* * *

"She's coming too." Someone said.

I groaned. "Turn off the damn lights."

"Sorry Kayley, we have to make sure you're alright."

"I'm peachy. Can I move?" I asked as I fully opened my eyes.

The guy nodded. "Yes."

I sat up and looked around. I was backstage with the medics. Thank God I didn't go to the hospital, I hate those things. The medic checked some things and left me alone with Shawn and John. I smiled at the softly but dropped it quickly when I saw the look on Shawn's face.

"You should be in a coma right about now." Shawn mumbled.

"Why?"

"You hit your head extremely hard." John added. "I'm surprised to see you sitting here."

"I'm too stubborn." I said.

"Someone must not want you up there right now." The medic said.

'_Eddie.' _I thought. '_Eddie is watching me. Rey was right.'_

"You're taking the rest of the week off. You'll go home tonight." Shawn said.

"But-"

"Ted and Cody are going with you. They are extremely pissed that Randy did that to you, as are we, which is why we are staying here so we can take care of him at house shows." John said. "They can't stand to be around Randy at the moment."

"Maybe I can finally make them that dinner I've been promising them." I said to myself.

"Actually, you'll be heading to Ted's house in Tampa, Florida. Ted said that since we're heading down there next week, it'll save everyone money and time to get to Miami on Sunday for RAW that following Monday." John said as he smiled.

"Are you okay with it Shawn?" I asked. I flinched as I used his real name instead of 'dad'.

He didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, Ted promised me that you'll just be at home and nothing else." He took a sip of water. "I trust Ted and Cody."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Now, head out to the car and go with Ted, your flight is in like 2 hours." John said.

I nodded again and got up to start my night to Tampa. I swayed a bit and Shawn handed me my bag. I looked down and noticed I was fully dressed. I looked at Shawn and he nodded. I blushed deeply because I was fully naked underneath my wrestling attire. John laughed.

"I helped also. I told Shawn to turn around so I could get your underwear and bra on, after that he helped me."

I blushed more. "Thanks guys."

"Have fun in Tampa with Ted and Cody baby girl. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too dad." I hugged him and I looked at John.

"So, um."

"Back to the way things were." I smiled.

John smiled and pulled me into a hug. I smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much! Kayley, you don't know how happy you have made me."

"I love you man."

"Love you too. Kayley, get to Ted, we'll call you." John said.

I nodded and went to leave. "Oh! If you guys see Randy, can you tell him something for me?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah."

"Tell him; it's over." I sneered.

Shawn and John grinned.

* * *

**I think I got everything Hunter said on RAW to Randy, but I know I missed some things but I also had to change it to make it fit the storyline that was going on in this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh! **

**I am currently in the process of writing a Batman story and I will be deleting the Batman one on my page because I hate how it turned out. So look out for 'Silent in My Sanity' soon.**

**I also want to write another wrestling one; any ideas? If you do, post it in your review or message me. You will get full credit for the idea if I choose to write it.**

**Also, this story is almost done. Can you believe it? I think around 14 more chapters or so and it will be finished. I know for a fact you will HATE how I end it but please don't hunt me down and torture me. :/**

**Love you guys from the bottom of my heart. The taping was amazing and I was on the camera 99% of the time for ECW, Superstars and SmackDown, so look for a Hardy Show Mark sign. **


	23. Chapter 23

_Tampa, Florida  
Ted DiBiase Jr.'s House  
6:23PM_

"Cody get off the table!" Ted shouted from the living room.

"Oh bite me!" Cody argued back.

Ah, a day in the life at Ted DiBiase's house. Cody was currently standing on the table, dancing to whatever was on VH1 at the moment. Ted was sitting on the couch, which was in front of the table, watching Cody do his impression of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies', apparently. I gathered that information by the way Cody attempted to pop his hips, which worked out unfortunate for him. He ended up sending himself to the floor, almost breaking the glass top of the table that was in its frame.

"I told you to get down." Ted said smugly. Cody glared at him. "But did you listen? Nooooo."

Cody then proceeded to flip Ted off causing me to laugh.

When Ted and Cody found out that I broke up with Randy, via John, they were extremely happy. Actually, to say that they were happy would be an understatement because they threw a party. Shawn wasn't too please about the party but Ted assured him it was just us three at the house the whole night and nothing went on that would make Shawn come and beat the living hell out of both men.

They were pleased about that.

John had passed the message on and Randy has been calling my phone nonstop. He even called Cody and Ted but they refused to answer, so we all shut our phones off and only used Ted's house phone to call Shawn and John. Vince called earlier and apologized numerous times about the actions of Randy Orton on Monday. He went as far as saying that we could take the weeks off until WrestleMania 25. We all declined that offer and said we would return Monday for RAW in Miami. We would be traveling by car so it would be at least 5 hours until we reached Miami itself that is not including getting to the arena.

Shawn said that Randy had a fit, breaking lamps, punching holes in the walls, and attacking camera men. Randy was fined for $8,000 for destruction of property. None of the people that were attacked were pressing charges, which was very surprising. I would have pressed charges in a heart beat if Randy ever attacked me for no reason.

"Ted, just let Cody sulk in his own deflated ego, he'll be back up in no time." I said to him.

Ted smiled. "I don't think he'll be getting up any time too soon." He replied.

"Oh fuck the both of you." Cody grumbled from the floor, finally getting his bearings from his 'unfortunate' fall.

I was secretly rejoicing. I couldn't handle another hip pop from Cody Runnels.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks for the offer though Cody." Ted said laughing heartily.

Cody got up mumbling something about us being assholes. I smirked to myself and turned my attention back to the TV, to where Chris Jericho was hosting a VH1 show. Chris looked good on the tube, though he was always a sweet guy. I barely talk to him now that he is on SmackDown. Hopefully he'll come over here one day.

"So what do ya'll want for dinner?" I asked.

Ted light up. "You're finally going to make us dinner?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I've only been promising it for about 3 months now."

"Yeah, 3 months too long." Cody said sarcastically.

I made a face in return to his comment. "So, what do you guys want?"

Ted thought for a moment. "How about chicken?"

"We have chicken almost every night on the road, Ted." Cody made a point.

"True." Ted nodded.

I looked around. "How about lamb?"

"Lamb?" Ted asked.

"Come on! You've never had lamb?" I asked bewildered.

He shook his head replying in the negative.

"Then we are so eating lamb tonight with cabbage, potatoes, carrots, biscuits, and gravy!" I smiled enthusiastically.

"Um…" Cody looked at Ted.

"To the store!" I yelled.

* * *

"How in God's name do you know what you are grabbing?" Cody asked as he watched me as I walked the shelves of food, throwing things I needed into the basket.

"Very easily. I'm a woman." I replied throwing some pineapple juice into the buggy.

"That's sexist." Cody informed.

"I am well aware thank you Runnels." I said pleasantly.

Cody made a face. He hated his true last name. "Whatever Hickenbottom."

I stopped walking, making Ted run into me. "Call me that again son and I'll show you how sexist I can be." I glared.

Cody nodded and didn't say a word.

"Now! Where were we? Oh yes!" I thought out loud with a smile. I grabbed a big leg of lamb and put it in the cart after checking it.

"Can we get cookies?" Cody asked pointed down aisle 16.

I nodded. "Go get them."

Cody walked down the aisle, leaving Ted alone with me as we waited. I didn't want Cody to get lost in Tampa's grocery store. I smiled and thought over everything I needed and anything else the guys would want, knowing them it would be a lot of junk food. Since we were off from work, we were allowed to eat a lot of junk food but we had to work it all off before we were back on the road. Oh the life of a WWE Superstar, being on a diet 24/7, 365 days out of the year. Oh what fun.

"Randy called…again." Ted said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked not really caring.

"He's calmed down a lot. He misses you." Ted said.

I shrugged. "He had his chance, time to find someone else."

"Does that apply for you or Randy?"

I thought for a moment. "Both."

He nodded.

"What's on your mind Ted?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Eh, nothing really."

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered.

He sighed. "I just cant help but think about Randy."

I looked at him. "Ted, are you trying to tell me something?"

He looked at me weirdly and got a sudden realization look on his face. "Oh no! Not like that! No!"

I chuckled. "Alright."

"I'm just thinking about what he's done to you."

"Ted…" I started.

"You don't deserve that." He said.

"I don't think anyone does."

"But you went for him, after everything he put you through." Ted looked at me.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I believed he could change."

"You tried." He mumbled.

I nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"Kayley…"

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to…ya know…go out with me?" Ted asked nervously.

I looked at him, shock taking over my features.

"You don't have to, I mean, I like you a lot but it's okay if you don't."

"Ted, I would love to go out with you but what if Randy finds out? He'll take it out on you." I said. "You'll be in the position John and Shawn are in."

Ted took my hand. "I'm ready for it." He smiled. "What do you say?"

I looked down at my hand, then back up at him. "Yes."

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's building up as you can tell. Anyone see where I am going with this?**

**ANyway, my computer crashed so I'm on the back-up. I apologize for taking so long.**

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**I am soon ending this story and you wont like the way I end it. So I'll probably write a sequel, actually, it's already in the works but dont get too excited, you won't see it for a bit.**

**I want to write another wrestling story along with my new Batman one that I plan to publish. So if you have any ideas, let me know. You will get full credit for the idea if I choose to write it. **

**Thank you! Love yall!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Dad, Ted is not going to hurt me." I sighed into the phone.

"I'm just making sure Kayley. You are my daughter and I am just worried about you." Shawn said from the other line.

"Dad, I promise, nothing will happen on Ted's watch, he's been very protective of me and it's only been a few days." I said as I flopped onto the couch.

I heard Shawn sigh from his side of the phone. I waited for an answer from him. I knew that I was asking for a lot but then again, Ted wanted my father's blessing to date me, he knew Shawn was a homegrown southern man. Shawn was happy about the fact that Ted asked me out but I knew deep down he didn't want someone so close to Randy to be with me. Could you blame him? Hunter had given his blessing so Ted felt a little bit better about the fact that he had one half of DX on his side. All he needed now was the other half but that was proving to be harder than anyone had originally thought.

"Kayley, are you sure? I mean, you just broke up with Randy a few days ago." Shawn said.

I sighed and nodded to myself. "I'm sure Dad."

He sighed more to himself than to me. "Alright." He finally said.

"Really?!" I smiled.

"Yes. Go ahead." Shawn chuckled.

I looked up. "Ted!"

Slowly he came into the room. He was standing in an awkward position as if he was afraid I was going to throw something at him. Poor boy. He seemed nervous as Cody laughed from his seat next to the couch. Ted raised his eyebrows in question and I smiled than nodded.

"He said yes?" He asked.

"Yes he did." I informed.

He smiled and made his way over to me, taking the phone out of my hands to talk to Shawn. "Thank you Shawn, you've made me a extremely happy man."

"No problem, son, but let me tell you something." He said seriously.

"Anything Shawn."

"You hurt one piece of hair on her pretty little head and you'll not only have me coming for you but Hunter and John as well." He threatened. I saw Ted's face turn pale.

"Yes, sir." Ted cleared his throat and put Shawn on speaker phone before sitting down next to me, lacing our fingers together. "So John knows?"

"Yeah, he does." Shawn said. "He's actually very happy about it. He said and I quote, 'better him than Orton. At least if Ted does something wrong, he'll man up to it.' Unquote. You're on his good side Ted." Shawn laughed.

Ted let out a breath. "Thank God."

"You keep thanking God, son, if you hurt her, you'll be needing him." Hunter said from the background.

I looked confused for a moment. "How is Hunter hearing this?"

"Speaker phone." Shawn said simply.

"Dad, you know I love you and all but I know you can't even turn on a computer let alone put a phone on speaker." I said. Cody laughed.

"Alright, fine. John did it for us." Hunter mumbled defeated.

"Thought so." Cody laughed.

"So what yall doing today?" Shawn asked as he made some noise.

"It's already dark here. We go back to work tomorrow." I said as I leaned into Ted, who kissed the top of my head.

"Oh right!" John said from the background. "Can't wait to see my baby girl!"

"She's not your baby girl anymore John." Cody snickered.

"Hey Ted!" John said suddenly.

"Yes John?" Ted asked.

"Wanna share?" I can just see John smiling on the other end.

"Son, you better take that back!" Shawn yelled.

"What!? I had her ass and now I want more!" John said then suddenly screamed loudly, it resembled a female yell but not as high as most of them are, but it was up there.

I looked up at Ted questioningly as the line went silent. Cody was watching the phone as if it was about to do back flips. I leaned forward to talk but I heard John's whimpering and leaned back satisfied we had at least some connection still. I stuffed a laugh at his poor whimpers of pain as background noise came back and I heard someone sit near the phone.

"Hey baby girl." Hunter said.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Shawn plus Sharpie plus John's backside equals pathetic whimpering." Hunter said seriously.

I groaned and I felt Ted's muscles clench underneath me. I looked over at Cody and saw him staring at the phone with huge eyes. I smiled and snuggled into Ted's body when his muscles unclenched and he was relaxed, trying to force the image of John and a sharpie out of his mind.

"So, when will you be arriving?" Hunter asked as a loud bang was heard from his side of the phone.

I ignored it. "We'll try to be there for around 5PM but we may not make it for that so maybe around 6?"

"Well all go out for dinner after the show." Shawn said, rejoining the conversation.

"Sure, that sounds great." Cody said. "I have to admit, having Shawn and Hunter like us is a plus."

I laughed. "Why is that?"

"They don't try to kill us like they do Randy. It's good to know someone has our backs when we need someone." Cody replied.

I smiled. "Believe me; I would have never thought that one day I would be standing on Legacy's side instead of DX's."

"I'm glad you are though." Ted smiled.

"So am I." I smiled back. We leaned in.

"No kissing while I am on the phone!" Shawn yelled. We broke apart and stared at the phone. "No kissing near me, in front of me, no kissing where I can hear it, no having sex, no holding hands, and no hugging. As a matter of fact, don't do anything. Don't even look at each other!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shawn, she's a grown woman, let her do what she wants to do." Hunter said.

"No!"

"Shawn!"

"What!?"

"Don't take it out on John!" Hunter yelled.

John screamed again and I cringed. "Again?" I asked.

Hunter sighed. "Sharpie went in higher this time."

"Ohhhh." Ted, Cody, and I said at the same time.

"Tell John that I'm sorry and that I love him." I cringed.

"Alright."

"Hey, Hunter, can you do us a favor?" Ted asked.

"Depends on what it is." He replied.

"Well, can you keep this a secret; we don't want Randy finding out." Ted said.

"Oh, yeah man. No problem." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Ted smiled.

"Alright guys, get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, you guys too." I said back.

"Love you Kayley, bye guys."

"Love you all back." I smiled.

* * *

Going to RAW in Miami was very tiring. It was a 5 hour drive and I did all of it because Cody and Ted had stayed up all night. They claimed they couldn't get to sleep but where able to pass out in the car.

Fantastic.

It wasn't so bad, I was able to control the radio too so I was in my own little world as I drove. I had only woken up Cody to ask him if he could hand me the map which was in the backseat with him. Ted was sleeping in the passengers' seat with his head on the window and his mouth slightly open, small snores emitting from his throat. I smiled and drove down the highway.

I was actually very nervous to see Randy tonight. Ted was the only one to answer the phone for him after getting tired of hearing it ring, Cody and I haven't even turned out cell phones back on yet. Shawn, Hunter, and John said they had taken care of Randy at the house shows and knocked some sense into him. I doubted it. It was like talking to a brick wall; it absorbs your sound waves but can't hear you. Though, Randy was a very nice looking brick wall.

Ted was up there in the good looking department, but that wasn't why I was with him. Ted was a nice guy and he cared about my well being. He always wanted to protect me. He even went as far as going everywhere I went incase I ran into someone I didn't want to talk to. After about 3 days, he backed off and let me have my own space, but we were a tight knit couple. Ted was an all around sweetheart and I was so stupid I didn't realize his feelings towards me. Apparently, he was dropping hints when we had that interview for WWE TV. I'm dumb.

We were going to keep it a secret from Randy as long as we were able to. Shawn, John, Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Vince, Jeff, Matt, Phil, Evan, Glenn, Mark, Jericho, Rey, and Cody knew. Which, if you knew how fast word travel around the locker room, you'd be surprised at how little people knew what was going on. I was impressed but the ones that knew were all people I trusted. Even if they were tortured, they wouldn't tell. Wow, morbid much.

I pulled into the arena and waited until the guard came up to check our ID's. Once I showed them ours we were lead into the parking area for wrestlers. I pulled up next to John's hummer in the second lane and smiled at him. He was currently waiting for someone to move and I couldn't go anywhere unless he moved so pulling up next to him was nothing big.

"Hey John!"

"Hey kid!" He smiled. "You should get them up, they'll be annoyed if they have to wake up and walk."

"Good idea." I said to him. He smiled. "Ted, Cody, wake up!"

They jumped and looked around. "Shit, couldn't have warned us, huh?" Cody grumbled.

"At least you could have woken us up nicer." Ted teased. I chuckled. He leaned over and pecked my lips. "Thanks for driving."

"No problem." I smiled and pecked his. "I'm waiting until John Cena moves his dumb ass so I can park!"

"Shut up! I didn't tell someone to park a bus right here!" John yelled back from his hummer.

"Oh whatever!" I shouted back while rolling my eyes.

I loved picking on John. John was very comfortable around me and Ted, didn't act like something was out of the ordinary, though in public, he had to be his normal hard ass around Ted and Cody but when we were all in private he was a complete sweetheart and picked on him. Ted and Cody realized this and played their parts as well. I really didn't have a part to play; all I had to do was not kiss Ted in front of anyone or hold his hand. I could hug him because I did that before we were dating.

Finally, after 5 more minutes, the bus were moved and Cena took the parking spot, we went up 2 cars and found an empty one, pulling into it. I kissed Ted one last time for a while since the crowds of fans that come to see the superstars enter the arena were starting to form. As we got out of the car, we looked around and I nudged Cody, who was standing next to me. I looked east and he followed my gaze.

There stood Randy Orton, looking legitimately heartbroken.

* * *

**I wrote this in school today and I wanted to get it out for you all. I hope you enjoy!**

**Things will be running really smoothly with this story. I have to wait until the Royal Rumble to see how I end it.**

**You'll understand in no time. **

**Anyway, love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

I walked in between Cody and Ted as we neared the arena. Ted had sensed my discomfort and put his hand in the small of my back for reassurance. I groaned inwardly as I connected eyes with Randy. His blue eyes weren't shining with evil intentions, cruel thoughts, or wicked actions, actually they weren't shinning at all and I grew nervous. Ted let his hand dropped from my back as Randy saw us clearer. We all stopped in front of him and waited for someone to say something. We wanted Randy to say something first while he probably wanted us to say something first.

This awkward silence was killing me.

"Kayley, can we talk?" Randy said.

"We are." I remarked.

He sighed. "Kayley, please."

"Please, what? Randy you RKO'd me! I could be in a coma right now. I'm sorry Randy but it's done. We're over." I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Kayley, please. Don't do this. Don't walk away." He pleaded.

"Randy. It. Is. Done. I am through with you. I can't be put through your abuse anymore. I've lived with it long enough."

"I didn't want to hurt you! I wasn't in control of my actions!" He yelled.

"Everyone is in control, you chose to let your anger slip over and control you, and you could have stopped it."

"It's not as easy as you say it is."

"No, but the Randy Orton I used to know never gave up. I'm not looking at the same man I knew when I was 15." I said.

"Kayley, don't bring that up."

"Why not? You were my best friend and then you left, you became champion, you were apparently better than everyone else, you attacked my family, you lied to me, you dated me, your still a champion, you still think you're better than everyone else, but this time, you won't be the one leaving. I am." I said to him.

He looked up at me. "Don't do this, Kayley, I love you."

"You don't love me. You love the idea of me." I remarked. "You loved the fact that you could get Shawn to his weakest, you could get Hunter mad, and you can get John to break."

"Don't bring up John-"

"John has a role in this. He's always had a role in this. You can deny it all you want, but you know it's true. John was there when you weren't."

"Apparently in more ways than one." Randy murmured.

"If you want to be like that, then yes, he was there in multiple ways and you know all of them don't you?" I whispered hotly.

"Kayley-"

"Randy, you were a great person to be around during Evolution, but now you are just an asshole. You've pushed me to my limit and now I'm walking away." I replied. "I am walking away from you, I am walking away from your abuse, and I am officially walking away from Legacy."

"What?" Cody asked turning to me.

"I will be with Shawn and Hunter from this point on; Vince already said that it was fine." I looked at Randy. "This will be the last time you will be able to come near me without being threatened. I hope to God that one day, and one day soon, you will realize what you've become."

He looked at me so I continued.

"You've become a monster. You've become a self-centered egotistical asshole and I can only pray that you will meet your match."

"So this is it? You're going to walk away? You're going to walk away from me and everything we had?"

"We had nothing Randy. I can't keep going down this road."

"Is there someone else?" He asked. "Is there?"

I looked at him.

"There is, isn't there?" He asked again.

"Yes there is." I mumbled. "And he's a better man than you can ever be."

"He better wish his lucky stars that I don't know who he is but when I find out, it'll be hell to pay." He growled.

"You won't touch him." I took a step towards him. "You will not lay a hand on him if you find out."

"He stole you away."

"No he didn't, I chose to break up with you and we got together AFTER that." I looked around. "Bye Randy.

"Don't walk away, please Kayley!" Randy begged again.

My eyes deceived me, clouding over with guilt and something I only felt when I looked at John. "Whataya want from me?"

"I want you Kayley; please don't leave me here on my own." Randy pleaded.

I choked on my words and cleared my throat. "I have to."

"I love you." Randy said.

I stopped my tears before they came, looking at him with hardened eyes. "And I _loved _you."

* * *

I walked to my locker room where Shawn and Hunter were hanging out, waiting for their time to go out to the ring to announce the end of DX since Shawn was going after the Undertaker and Hunter was going for Randy. I would be with Hunter or John; Vince didn't make up his mind yet. Most likely, I'd be with Hunter.

Hunter was sitting on the couch, fixing his boots while Shawn was re-reading his lines for tonight. I sat down next to Hunter, watching RAW that was on the TV in front of us. Currently, Evan Bourne was going against Jack Swagger. I didn't make a noise; I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I had confessed to Randy that I had loved him. I had looked at him like I had looked at John all those years ago. I was over thinking everything I had said to him. Did I really mean it? Did I actually love him?

Yes and yes.

That was over now though. I was with Ted and I wouldn't let Randy be the problem to break us up. While I am in this relationship with Ted, I would give it my all. I would make this relationship work, I wanted it to work. Ted was a good man.

"You alright baby girl?" Shawn asked me as put his script down on the bench.

I nodded forcing a small smile to grace my features. "Yes, I'm fine dad."

He looked me over and sighed. "Kayley, please, what's wrong?"

Hunter stopped fixing his boots and leaned back against the couch, looking at me. Shawn leaned forward and watched my every move. I wanted to cry and I had no idea why that came over me. "I told him I loved him."

Hunter looked at Shawn before returning his gaze to me. "You've been with him for a few days."

I shook my head knowing they were thinking I was talking about Ted. "No. I told Randy that I had loved him."

Shawn sighed and got up, only to sit back down next to me, pulling me to his chest. My eyes poured salty tears, staining my cheeks as they created rivers, new tears followed the same path as the one before them, making the lines longer. "It's alright baby girl. Shhh, it's okay."

"Shawn's right Kayley, it's alright." Hunter said, laying his head on my side as he leaned over to hug me also. "You can get through this."

"It hurts so badly." I cried.

Shawn teared up. "I know. It's okay."

"Why does it hurt?" I asked as more tears poured from my crystal blue eyes.

Hunter rubbed my leg as Shawn held me to his chest. "Love is like that Kayley." Shawn said softly. "Love hurts."

I cried harder.

"You've held all this in for so long, you don't have to be strong all the time." Hunter whispered to me. "You can let your guard down every once in a while. We do it also."

"I'm supposed to be the one who never blows her composure; I'm supposed to live up to my name." I whimpered.

Shawn kissed the top of my head softly, making small circles on my back. "I do this too Kayley, you don't have to live up to any expectations but your own. It's your life Kayley, not anyone else's."

"I just can't do it anymore." I cried. "I should just end i-"

"Shut up Kayley." Hunter sat up, practically growling. "You shut the hell up right now and don't you _ever _say _anything _like that ever again. You belong here, God put you here for a reason, just because times are hard doesn't mean you can give up."

I looked at him. My eyes were red and tears stained my cheeks. "But I just don't-"

"Hunter's right Kayley, God doesn't want you to leave Earth and I know Eddie doesn't want to see you right now." Rey said from the door.

I sighed.

"Nunca te rindas, en cualquier cosas" Rey said.

I remembered that from our talk a week or so back. "I don't understand…"

"I said, 'Never give up, on anything.' That includes right now, chica."

I looked down at my hands, still leaning against Shawn's chest.

"I'll go get Ted." Hunter said as he got up. Rey followed him out.

"You'll get through this, we all do." Shawn told me.

I hugged Shawn closer to me. "Is this really how it feels?"

He nodded and kissed my head. "Yes."

We stayed like that for a while, just leaning against each other. I knew Shawn felt hurt, hurt that his daughter was in pain. I knew I was Shawn's light in darkness but I knew it was killing him to see me like this. I don't know why it came over me but it did, it hit me like a bus, every emotion filled my body and I couldn't stop crying.

"Randy didn't know what he had." Shawn said.

I didn't say anything; I just sniffled against his shirt, leaving wet marks from my eyes.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to that man and he threw it away. Kayley, you need to promise me that you will not let this slow you down in your relationship with Ted."

I nodded against his chest. "I promise."

"Ted is a good guy, you have a few moments where you are a hot head but Ted will level you out, he's outgoing and patient, that's what you need, baby girl." Shawn smiled softly. "You are my daughter after all, it comes with the territory."

I chuckled before hiccupping which made Shawn laugh. I glared at him but his laughing made me smile. "Thanks Dad."

He kissed my cheek and wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm always here. I was here when you went through this with John."

"It feels the same."

"It's because it was love baby girl. You were in love with John and you were in love with Randy. Maybe, one day, as much as I don't like the guy, he'll figure himself out and come find you again. You went into that relationship knowing what he was like."

"I believed he could change, I believed he could be the man he used to be."

"You get that from me. You think everyone can change. But, Kayley," He sighed and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "Some people just can't be changed. They can't be bought, or broken; they just want to watch the world burn." He said using one of my favorite lines from The Dark Knight.

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." I countered.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes but, we aren't in Gotham."

I chuckled. "Nope, we're in Miami."

Ted walked in with Hunter a few seconds later, walking over to me and sitting down. Shawn handed me over to him, where I put my head on Ted's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I could feel Shawn and Ted looking at each other by the way Ted's body was positioned.

Suddenly, Shawn got up, bent down to kiss my head, and left the room. Hunter followed after Shawn once he kissed my cheek. Ted and I were the only ones in the room and it felt comfortable. Ted played with my hair as I stared down at his stomach.

Time to move on.

* * *

**Just in time to read before the Royal Rumble! Now, be warned, depending on what happens tonight on PPV, will determine how I end the story. If it goes the way I'm thinking it might, it'll end early. If it goes the way I'm not thinking, the story will go longer. **

**Love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

WrestleMania 25.

To say that night was amazing would be an understatement. The crowd was electric and I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. Vince had this one down pat and I gave him major kudos for knowing what the hell he was doing. He made WrestleMania 25 even bigger than the promos showed.

I didn't know who to cheer for when Matt and Jeff's match was on. So I just went with the crowd, though I was back stage, and they seemed to favor Jeff. Plus, he was my 'husband' so I had to. Matt had won the match but I was extremely happy with the way they performed, they did themselves a fantastic job.

Shawn was nervous at the beginning of the match and disappointed by the time it ended. He was so focused on destroying the streak; he came close to being counted out during the match. In the end, he lost, but Mark was proud of what they accomplished out there and he wouldn't have it any other way. Shawn was now leaving the WWE for a while. He told me so he could get surgery.

John had won his match against Edge and Big Show. I was nearly floored when he lifted both Show and Edge up at the same time. Shawn was happy for John also, he gave him a pat on the back before heading out to the parking lot to head home since we were in Houston. He didn't want to see the Hunter vs. Randy match. He was too nervous and too tired. Hunter said he would call him with the results.

When he got the call from Hunter that Randy had lost, Shawn all but screamed. I do know that he was getting dirty looks from people who were near him because he had voiced it on the phone. Hunter was extremely happy with the win but Randy was not and I knew it was far from over. I also knew that the attention of 'The Viper' was not really on Hunter and Shawn, but back on John and possibly Ted and Cody, though Randy had to finish what he started with Hunter.

"So you happy with the way WrestleMania ended last week?" John said grinning from ear to ear as he pushed up his World Heavyweight Championship higher on his shoulder.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'm proud of you John."

He smiled and kissed my head. "Thanks girl. Hunter is again WWE Champion."

I shrugged. "It happens. He's at the top of the food chain."

John made a face. "I'm up there too."

"I know." I laughed. "I'm like Hunter in a way."

John looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, you are probably the 3rd most respected man in the WWE." I trailed off.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And Hunter married Stephanie, the boss's daughter." I trailed off again.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing." I replied. "I just slept my way to the top, like my uncle."

He laughed heartily. "Honey, you were sleeping with me before I was on top."

"Well if I remember correctly, you where topping most of the ti-"

"Shut up." He hit the back of my head.

Ted came up and saw the smack. "Now, why are you smacking my girlfriend?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

John shook his head. "You don't wanna know, you may never look at me the same."

Ted looked at us in turns. "Try me."

"She was just saying how she slept her way to the top like her uncle and then I said that she was sleeping with me before I was even on top and then she remarked that I was topping most of the time." John said non-coherently.

Ted coughed, choking on his own saliva before he started laughing. I rolled my eyes, slightly blushing at the way John worded his 'speech'. Though, that is the way it came out. "You're right; I can't look at you the same."

"Told ya so." John smirked.

"Can we please stop talking about my sex life with John?"

"Awe! Why baby, you want some more." John joked as he made his way slowly over to me.

I held my hands up. "Ted can fix anything I need him to, thanks."

John's eyes got wide as he looked at Ted.

Ted looked around. "What?"

"You sexed her up?"

"What? No! Not yet anyway." Ted said off handedly.

John looked stern. "Run."

Ted nodded and took off down the hall, getting a head start.

John smiled at me. "See ya baby girl!" He took of after him.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted after John.

* * *

Jeff and I walked around the back for a little bit until he faced his brother, well, he was going to interrupt the match which is why he was on RAW at the moment. Jeff seemed a bit troubled and he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push it. I hoped nothing serious was going on with him. Multiple superstars had noticed his recent change in behavior and questioned him but he just brushed it off.

Jeff had become a bit angrier than he usually is. Really, he was a happy guy with a weird but outgoing look on life. He had his own perceptive and he had let me enter his world. I was one of the few who were aloud to do so. Jeff had become angry at Phil, who was starting up again on his Straight Edge 'I'm better than you' concept. It had angered a lot of wrestlers but they didn't press the matter.

"Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets." Jeff said as we walked down the hall. We were on the subject of retiring and mistakes we've made. "So, love the people who treat you right, forgive those who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it'd be easy, they just promised it would be worth it."

I nodded remembering I had read that quote on the internet somewhere. "Yeah, things just don't go right all the time."

"When nothing goes right…" Jeff smiled. "Go left."

I laughed. "Yeah but I run into walls."

He chuckled. "Just like I hide in trashcans and run into doors."

"So where do you think you'll be in ten years?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Probably living at home peacefully with Beth."

I smiled. "That sounds nice."

He nodded. "What about you? Where do you think you'll be in ten years?"

"Hopefully here in the WWE."

"You are getting better with every passing day." He said.

I smiled again. "Thank you."

"Mmmhmm." Jeff hummed. "Forget the sky, there are no limits, there are footprints on the moon." He ran his fingers through his hair before smiling down at me. "Live life as if you'll die tomorrow. Dream as if you'll live forever."

"Words spoke from a true enigma." I claimed.

"Well you know me; I can never get in style."

We shared a laugh before passing a few doors and windows. The sun was setting and the sky was a pinky-purple color which reflected off the clouds that crowded around the sun. "It's a beautiful evening." Jeff stated.

I nodded. "Now watch some idiot screw it up." I mumbled.

"Eh, nothing is impossible." Jeff smiled as we neared our locker rooms.

I scoffed. "Apparently you've never tried to slam a revolving door."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "You've tried haven't you?"

I smiled innocently, and then it faded into a frown. "It came back and hit me in the face…"

He laughed. Hard. I glared at him. "Stupid asshol-"

"Don't finish that." He chuckled.

"Don't interrupt me when I am talking to myself." I remarked.

"Sorry kiddo."

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me." I snapped.

He laughed. "Oh yes, so jealous."

"Well, I need to go find Ted."

Jeff smirked. "Lover boy huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, lover boy."

"Eh, I'm glad you found yourself a guy. Matt was starting to think you and John were about to get back together."

"Nah, John and I are strictly best buds." I kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you later Jeff, take care of yourself, yeah?"

"Of course." He said as he nodded.

I walked into my locker room and saw Ted was currently sporting a bruise on his arm. I rolled my eyes, knowing John had gotten to him for remarking that he hasn't sexed me up yet. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"So how was Jeff?" He asked.

"Normal." I responded.

Ted looked down at me. "I don't think he could ever be normal."

"Eh, as normal as Jeff can get." I laughed.

Cody walked in. "Someone come with me to catering."

"Why, what's wrong?" I sat up.

"Eh, don't feel like going alone." Cody shrugged.

"Well, this is an extremely short conversation. Sorry Ted." I kissed him.

He smiled against my lips. "It's okay. I'll see you after the show, yeah?"

I nodded and got up to walk with Cody to catering. We got a few steps down the hallway before I turned to him. "Alright, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, just don feel like going alone."

I nodded, knowing something was up with Cody. The walk to the catering area was pretty quiet between us after that. Cody seemed to be tense but I ignored it since he didn't want to talk about it. All I wanted to do was go back to Ted and watch RAW until it was his time to go out. We turned the corner and I couldn't help but think if Cody knew what he was doing.

In front of us was Randy flirting with Kelly Kelly. He kept smiling and she kept hitting his chest, giggling. Cody tensed more and I rolled my eyes. I almost laughed out loud. Actually, I did as we past them. My laughter echoed off the walls and reached Kelly's ears.

"You have something to say Michaels?" Kelly asked.

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm alright. Just couldn't resist laughing."

"Look you little slut, you're just jealous because Randy is paying attention to me and not you." She said as she grabbed Randy's hand.

I laughed loudly. "That's rich Barbie. Real rich." I wiped my eyes. "You honestly think he likes you? Please, he's just going to use you and when he's done playing you, he'll toss you to the side."

"Like he did you?" She asked.

"Nah, I didn't fuck him when I joined his 'team'. I was still doing John." I smiled.

"Like John would really hit that." Kelly flipped her hair.

"Well, if you want to get personal." I shifted my feet. "He was hitting it all night every night." I raised my eyebrows smiling.

"You whore." Kelly snapped.

"Well, if that's what you want to call me because I slept with my best friend then sure, go for it, but know that I'm not sleeping with half the roster like you are Kelly. I wondered why you were getting a big boost in your career. Are you following in Lita's and Trish's footsteps?" I asked.

Randy held back a laugh as Kelly gripped his hand tighter as her anger started to take over. "You're just jealous you can't get guys because you're too fat."

My jaw dropped. "I'm fat? Honey, sweetie, I am 135 pounds, barely 'fat' as you put it. You are 108 pounds. Well, I guess standing next to you, everyone is fat." I shrugged. "As it plays out, I actually moved on to someone else. So you're wrong. Honestly, Barbie, get the facts before you confront someone or you just look like an idiot. Well, I guess you always do but this is a step down."

She screamed and lunged at me. I caught her before she completely collided with me. I simply flipped her over and made her land on the concrete below. I stood over her, Cody behind me as he went to pull me away. I squatted down and looked at her face.

"This position look familiar to you Barbie? You always were better on your back." I smiled at her. I stood up and faced Randy. "I'd wear a condom if you fuck her; you never know what diseases she may be caring."

I blew him a kiss and walked with Cody to catering.

Yup, some idiot ruined a beautiful evening.


	27. Chapter 27

_January, 25, 2010  
Greenville, South Carolina  
9:56PM_

It's been a few months. Actually, it's been around 8 months since I broke down. Time flies I guess. Nothing really happened during the months that have passed by. Ted and I were still dating and still going strong. But some things weren't.

Hunter had defeated Randy numerous times during the past few months and have both gone their separate ways. Hunter had moved past what Randy has done to our family and his, though they weren't on good terms at all. They were at least civil to each other, nodding in the hall way when they saw each other but no words were exchanged.

Hunter had been drifting away from Shawn and I. DX was reformed a few months before, taking on Ted and Cody, who beat Hunter and Shawn at the brand new Pay-Per View entitled Breaking Point, since then Hunter wasn't the same. He stayed away from us as much as possible while being totally cool on screen.

Shawn was not able to defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania and I could tell he was upset about it. All he talked about was being able to beat Mark but I wasn't too sure. I knew my dad had it in his heart, but was he really sure he would beat Mark? I didn't quite know.

Shawn had also been growing distant during the past few months. He had taken time off after WrestleMania to get healed and have surgery. He didn't go into detail so I wouldn't know what exactly went on. I was left alone on the road.

During the time DX had broken up and Hunter went his way for Randy, I competed with the women, fighting Maryse on numerous occasions for the Diva's title. I didn't get too far but when I visited SmackDown to see Jeff and Chris, I won the WWE Women's Championship and held onto it for 3 months before losing it to Michelle McCool at Backlash. I have not had another title match yet.

Ted was gone for a while, filming his new movie Marine 2. He called me every time they had a break but was there for RAW and WWE Superstars. I gave him credit for working so hard and still being able to maintain his career. I was proud of him.

Our relationship was blossoming into something beautiful. We had finally told each other we loved each other 2 weeks ago. Ted had said it first and I actually cried a little. There was hope for us. John had given Ted tips on being in a relationship with me since he knew first hand. John simply said; 'The makeup sex is amazing'. Ted had laughed but he was a full believe now. He actually picked fights because of it. John also told him not to mind my sarcastic remarks and temper, he told him that they would pass and they did. John knew first hand how I was and Ted respected John. They've become great friends over the months.

As far as Ted and I knew, Randy still hasn't found out about us. We would like to keep it that way but the way Randy has been acting around Ted and Cody; I have my suspicions that he may have heard something. Ted and I were planning to go public at the Royal Rumble, to start the Road to WrestleMania off on a good foot. Ted's movie hit stands December 31st so announcing that we have been dating for almost a year would be a good start for the both of us.

Cody had found himself a girlfriend. She was beautiful, tall, beautiful green eyes, long brown hair, and gorgeous tan skin. Cody wanted something Ted and I had so he started talking to Kristy and a few months later, got together. Ted and I had thrown a small party with just the four of us, happy that our Tag-Team partner had finally been grounded.

Randy wasn't the happiest though. We steered clear of each other most of the time but when we were in close range, we would nod or smile at each other in greeting before walking away. Not many words were exchanged and I felt horrible. I wanted something to be said between us but I was asking for a lot. Randy's temper had calmed down a tremendous amount. He wasn't always 'The Viper' in the ring now; he was just Randy 'Watch-Your-Step-Because-I-Can-Go-Back-To-My-Old-Roots' Orton. He was the man I knew when I was 15. I was happy about that.

"Where's your old man?" John asked as he walked into the DX locker room.

I smiled while putting down my bottle of water before facing him. "He's with Legacy right now."

John nodded and sat down next to me. "Have you noticed they've been having problems?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Ted says its cause Randy is mad at Kofi or because the Royal Rumble is coming up. You know what time of year this is."

"No, not really. I'm not quite following." He replied as he took my bottle of water, drinking from it.

"Around this time, Randy left me alone when I was around 15 or so. This was around the time I first met you. You and Randy had just had that fight." I reminded him. "January or so is around the time I left him to be with Ted."

His mouth made an 'O' as he realized what that meant. "So, do you think he knows about you and Ted-"He made a sexual indication with his hands.

I smacked his arm. "Shut up."

He held his offended arm. "I'm just sayin'."

"I think he may, but he hasn't said anything. I'm not to sure, Cody keeps saying that he's acting more aggressive towards Ted."

John nodded. "He knows."

I sighed heavily. "I knew it."

"It's alright, just make sure you're a little more discreet with Ted in public." John advised with his arm on the back of the couch.

"We plan to go public at the Royal Rumble."

John looked at me. "I'd go public sooner, if Randy has suspicions, he'll stop at nothing to confirm them. I'd talk it over with Ted."

"Talk what over with me?" Ted asked as he entered the room, taking his seat on the other side of me, kissing my cheek with a grin.

John pretended to fake gag before smiling, telling us it was all in good fun. "I was telling Kayley that if Randy had suspicions about you two that you shouldn't wait until the Royal Rumble, you should go public tonight or something."

Ted thought for a while, looking at the wall across from him for help, but receiving none. He turned his attention to me. "Wanna make it public tonight?"

I looked at him. "You sure?" I slipped my hand into his, lacing our fingers together. "We don't mean to push you."

"It's been 8 months, dirt sheets already have rumors about it, plus John is right, if Randy thinks we have something he'll stop at nothing to confirm them."

I nodded. "Alright, then tonight, we make it public."

"Well, I need to go out there and interrupt Kofi and Randy's match, I'll see you later." Ted kissed my lips softly.

"You know, you should just go with him, have the locker rooms find out first before the public, knowing Kelly Kelly, she'll text it to the dirt sheets." John mentioned.

Ted nodded and took my hand. "Time to shine."

I chuckled.

By the time Randy's match was over, everyone was coming up to us. Ted and I were bombarded with questions and we all confirmed them, saying we have been dating for 9 or so months. It took about five minutes until both our cell phones were ringing off the hook. Most of them were from people we knew, asking if we had gone public. Some of them were from the Diva's asking why I was going out with Ted and if Shawn knew.

Shawn was going crazy with all the girls coming up to him asking if it was true and if he knew. Finally, in catering, he stood up and shouted that he's known from the moment we got together and that he was fine with it. John pretty much did the same thing, only he was in the hall way. Hunter had yelled by the Gorilla position and we were sure the fans heard him.

Matt Hardy, who wasn't here because it was a RAW show, called and told us the ECW/SmackDown locker rooms found out a few minutes ago. Christ, even Jeff, who isn't in the WWE anymore, knew around the time Matt found out that we went public. News travels fast in the WWE.

Cody had walked into his locker room to see if Randy was ready to go, but walked right back out when he say that the TV was up slide down and the couch was flipped. He had told us to steer clear and if Ted went anywhere near Randy; his head would be torn off.

Ted now feared for his life and was staying in John's locker room.

I walked around the back looking for some bottled water that was at the end of the hall. I was in a happy mood, finally everyone knew what Ted and I were and we didn't have to hide it anymore. I was a little put off with the Diva's coming up to me asking how Ted and I hooked up. That was a bit unnerving.

"So, you and DiBiase, huh?"

I turned around and stared at him. "Yes."

Randy walked up to me, picking up his own bottle of water. "Do you really think he can replace me?"

I growled slightly, my chest heaving with breaths. "I'm not looking to replace you Randy."

He made a noise as if he didn't believe me. "I still love you."

"I know."

"Kayley, please, we can go back to the way things were when we were younger." Randy stated.

I took a sip of water before screwing on the cap again. "I'm not giving up my relationship with Ted just to make you feel better."

His lips formed a tight line. "Watch what happens to your pretty boy in the up coming months."

I watched him leave.

Ted and I walked out of the arena together to go back to the hotel. The Royal Rumble was this Sunday and we were all unnerved about it. Ted was nervous because he would be number 10 in the Royal Rumble. I was nervous because I had to hide something until then and I didn't think I could go another moment without telling Ted. I had to though.

"Time to sleep." Ted smiled.

I nodded. "That bed is calling my name."

Ted kissed my head and went to open the door when he was suddenly attacked. I looked at Ted on the ground and went to help him but someone held me back. I looked up and saw it was Bautista that was holding my arms.

"Stop! Let him go!" I yelled.

"You think you can take her away from me?!" Randy's voice yelled in the darkness. "She was mine!"

I struggled against Dave as I heard Ted grunt and groan in pain. "Randy stop! Please! Dave let me go!"

"Do you have any idea how these past 9 months have been for me?" Randy asked as he stepped into the light and I saw his face. "Trying to figure out who you were with? Do you know what I've done to make you see that whoever you were with was worthless?"

I watched him, my eyes narrowing.

"At the Royal Rumble, you will see what exactly I do to your boyfriend. He won't be able to walk back up the ramp." He growled out.

"I'll still want him." I snapped back.

"Not when I'm through with him." Randy grabbed my chin and forced my head up. "I will make your life hell." He slammed his lips to mine and I brought my knee up into his gut. He broke away, holding his stomach.

"Touch me again and I will hunt you down."

"Oh that was a taste; you'll want the rest after Royal Rumble." Randy said into my ear. He looked at Dave and nodded once which made Dave let me go. I fell to the ground and crawled towards Ted.

"Ted, baby, come on talk to me." I touched his face.

He groaned. "Hospital."

I nodded and called Shawn and Hunter so they could get the medics outside.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the ending. **

**Promise me, you will not hunt me down and hurt me. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter to Priceless Sweet Chin Music. I also wish that none of you hurt me after you read this. I love you with all my heart and I thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story and just reading it. You've made my writing better with each passing day.**

**There is a sequel in the making but do not expect it until AFTER WrestleMania 26. It's not too long of a wait, just two PPV's to get through and possibly a few weeks after that. **

**All I really have to say is thank you, so much, for allowing me to take you on this journey with my writings. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I love you.**

**Now, on with the final chapter.**

* * *

_30 Minutes before the Royal Rumble._

Ted had a check up at the hospital but was released after a few hours. He only had some bruised ribs and was given a low dose of painkillers which he immediately contacted Vince, who put it in his chart that he had painkillers on him. No harm, no foul. Maybe he won't end up like Hurricane or Jericho and be arrested and TMZ get his mug shot.

Over the past few days leading up to the Royal Rumble, Randy was now where to be seen. He didn't even come to house shows when he was scheduled. The only time we saw Randy was on Friday and he was hanging out with Bautista at a restaurant. He wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Dave and they were talking about Sunday.

Ted had spent every waking moment with me until the Royal Rumble. He was growing nervous as the hours ticked on by. He kept jumping when someone would enter our hotel room or when a door would slam. Shawn had tried to calm him down, knowing how it felt going into a Royal Rumble for the second time and trying to put on a better impression than he had the first time. Shawn felt sorry for Ted but assured him that he would do great. Ted was still jumpy.

There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind, telling me that I should tell Ted what I was hiding. I felt guilty for not telling him when he deserved to know. Hell, everyone deserved to know. Shawn, Hunter, John, Cody, everyone. I knew I had to keep it quiet until after the Royal Rumble, I didn't want to distract anyone. The voice grew louder as we neared the main event.

I fell onto the couch with my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I stared down at the floor wondering how I was going to pull this off. I let out a frustrated sigh before abandoning my position to sit back. I stared up at the ceiling, thoughts consumed me and nervousness attacked my body with force.

"Hey Kayley." Hunter smiled as he walked in.

"Hey Hunt." I smiled back. "Where's Shawn?"

Hunter went to shrug but Shawn's voice and running stopped him. "Right here!" Shawn yelled as he stumbled into the room.

"You okay?" I asked as I watched him regain his balance.

He nodded. "I was trying to catch up to Hunter but he was walking too fast."

Hunter chuckled. "You should have come sooner."

Shawn gave him an inappropriate hand sign and sat down next to me. "So, will you be alright backstage during the Rumble?"

I smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Shawn, we've had this conversation about a year ago. This time she won't be super kicking any superstars." Hunter responded as he leaned forward.

"Hunter, you know how I feel about leaving her backstage alone. She is my daughter and I love her but I don't want her to get into any trouble." Shawn answered back.

Hunter sighed. "She'll be fine. She's survived it before."

"It's just, John, you, me, Ted, and Cody will all be out there while Randy will be lurking backstage." Shawn grumbled nervously.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine; I'll stay back here and watch the match."

Shawn sighed heavily but nodded nonetheless. "Promise me that you will stay here and not move until the Rumble is over."

I gulped slightly. '_I can't.' _I put on a smile."I promise."

Shawn smiled back. "Thank you baby girl." He kissed my temple and leaned back against the couch. "I am starving like Lee Marvin."

"Go get something to eat then Shawn, Kayley and I are fine." Hunter responded as he took a sip of Gatorade.

"Nah, I have to be as light as possible out there, can't have anyone trying to get me out." Shawn smiled. "We should go eat after the match though; I was thinking Applebee's."

Hunter looked at him. "Kayley gets sick every time she goes to Applebee's."

I made a face. "I could just have an alcoholic drink and I'd be fine." I offered.

Shawn shook his head. "No. Guess Applebee's is out of the question."

"It was never the question." Hunter said.

"It was the question." Shawn countered.

"Actually it was the statement." I informed with a small shrug.

Shawn and Hunter looked at me before shaking their heads. Shawn spoke first. "Anyway, after I win this Rumble, I'll move onto WrestleMania and face Mark again. How does that sound, Kayley?"

"Sounds wonderful Dad. I hope you win." I looked at Hunter. "Not that I'm _not _routing for you Hunter, it's just he's my da-"

"It's alright sweetie, I understand." Hunter smiled at me but then turned to Shawn, his face turning serious. "Remember what I told you Shawn, I will step on your dreams to get to mine."

Shawn nodded. "I understand." Shawn leaned up. "May the best man win."

Hunter shook his hand and smiled. "May the best man win."

I watched them shake hands and I turned my attention to the TV, watching as the PPV started. My heart nearly exploded with the pyrotechnics.

* * *

_Royal Rumble 2010  
Atlanta, Georgia  
10:35PM_

1. Dolph Ziggler

2. Evan Bourne

3. CM Punk

4. JTG

5. The Great Khali

6. Beth Phenoix

7. Zack Ryder

8. Triple H

9. Drew McIntyre

10. Ted DiBiase

11. John Morrison

12. Kane

13. Cody Rhodes

14. MVP

16. The Miz

17. Matt Hardy

18. Shawn Michaels

19. John Cena

20 Shelton Benjamin

21. Yoshi Tatsu

22. Big Show

23. Mark Henry

24. Chris Masters

-

25. R-Truth

26. Mystery Person

27. Kofi Kingston

28. Chris Jericho

29. Edge

30. Batista

In the ring was currently Matt Hardy (#17), Shawn (#18), John (#19), Hunter (#8), Ted (#10), Cody (#13), and Carlito-oh wait, no, Carlito was just eliminated by Hunter, they were fighting for their spot at WrestleMania 26. So far Shawn and John had the upper hand in this match. Shawn was fighting for his spot so he could face the Undertaker, again.

Everyone else, I wasn't so sure, but I knew Ted was trying to head to WrestleMania to face Randy. Randy had just been disqualified from his WWE Championship match against Sheamus because Cody was caught by the ref. Ted had come out to hold Randy off of him only to be punished for something he had no control over. Randy was furious.

We were up to number 25. R-Truth came out and went after Shawn and John but John turned it around and quickly got rid of R-Truth in a matter of seconds. Matt was about to eliminate Hunter but he turned it around, throwing Matt over the top rope after about 5 minutes of him being in the match.

I watched as the rest went after reach other. My friends and family were starting to tear itself apart. I groaned as I looked at the clock. :30 seconds until the next participant. Now was the time to puke.

The buzzard sounded and all the participants looked towards the ramp, wondering who was coming out next as number 26.

_Sparks we'll fly or beneath the lunar lights,  
Lazarus and Frankensteins,  
Babe, I'll be a flat liner for a heartkiller,  
Will we die upon the last sunrise?  
For you I'm open wide  
Babe, I'll be a flat liner for a heartkiller,  
Heartkiller._

I ran out when I heard my theme song. I was entry #26 and I was a shock to the crowd and my friends currently in the ring. I had been hiding this from my family and friends for about a week. They had actually stopped wrestling when they heard it. I would be the third woman ever to fight in a Royal Rumble, and the second to fight tonight. I slid into the ring and looked around. I was currently against myself as to who to fight with. I shrugged to myself and went after Cody, clotheslining him over the top rope easily since he wasn't expecting it.

Eliminated.

I looked around at the people who were still in the match. Hunter, John, Shawn, and Ted. Hunter was currently trying to get Ted over so I went after Hunter. After a few minutes of trying to force Hunter over, we realized it was no use and to go to someone else. Hunter would come next after Shawn.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I said to him right before I gave him Sweet Chin Music.

"Wha-"

Shawn's face was in a look of shock and pain as I sent him over the top rope, but he held on, his feet not touching the floor. I rebounded off the ropes and drop kicked him off the apron, sending him to the ground.

Time stopped.

I stood in the ring, looking down at my dad as he slowly got up and stared back at me. I knew how bad he wanted to face Mark at WrestleMania, but like Hunter had said; 'I will step on your dreams to get to mine.' Shawn pushed a ref and got back into the ring. I backed up and bit and Ted put his hands on my hips, stopping me from running into him.

John stood there in his corner staring at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. Hunter had stopped mid-punch to turn around and watch Shawn. Hunter even took a step back from John to make sure Shawn didn't do anything stupid but it was too late for that.

Shawn super kicked another ref before kneeling onto the canvas with a look of disbelief on his face. He refused to believe I had just eliminated him. I went to walk over to him but Ted held me back, thinking the worst.

"How could you Kayley!?" He yelled. "You knew I wanted to face Taker at WrestleMania!"

I stayed silent, watching him with eyes of guilt.

"You knew I wanted this so badly!" Shawn cried. "I can't believe this!"

"Shawn! You guys can talk it over backstage! You've been eliminated!" Hunter yelled to his friend. "It's done."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HER!" Shawn screamed. The fans were even silent at this point.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"No you're not. Not yet!" Shawn shouted.

"Dad-"

"It's Shawn." He snapped.

I stared at him.

"Shawn, don't be like that! That's your daughter!" John yelled.

"Not at this moment she isn't!" Shawn hollered.

I flinched and Ted's hands tightened on my waist.

"Shawn, get out of here. She is your flesh and blood even if you like it or not! She eliminated you, big deal, at the end of the day she is still your daughter. Go backstage and we'll talk about this after!" Hunter yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to her! Not now, not ever!" Shawn growled furiously.

I sighed and watched him walk out of the arena and backstage. My heart followed him but I needed my mind in the match, I had to do something. I went for Hunter but the buzzard sounded, I looked back up and saw Kofi come out but someone attacked him from behind.

Randy stepped out from behind him and ran into the ring, taking his place. He slid into the ring and Randy went after Ted, who was behind me so I ducked out of the way. John and I stood back for a moment and watched Ted and Randy go at it. I got my balance back as John picked me up and went to throw me over the top rope.

"Not so fast buddy!" I yelled to him. I leaned to my left side, sending a kick to his head before jumping back into the ring and off the rope.

"We need to get Hunter out." John whispered to me.

I nodded and we both went after him, fighting for all that we were worth. John picked Hunter up but he was pushed back down when Hunter forced his weight to come crashing down onto John. I super kicked Hunter, which gave him a shock and John was able to pick him up again, forcing him over the top rope.

Participants came and went until there was only John, Randy, Ted, and I standing in the ring. We were the last ones and one of us was going to win it all. One of us would head to WrestleMania and take everything we tried so hard to get. We each stood in a corner, eyeing each other up. I saw John snap his attention to me as well as Randy. I looked back at them. Apparently, I was their next target.

They came at me but Ted met Randy half-way, blocking me from him. I felt guilty for what I was about to do but I had to get him out; I needed him out of the match. If I had any chance of winning I needed him _out._

I grabbed the back of Ted's trunks and the back of his head. I felt Ted tense under my grip as I ran him towards the ropes. Time seemed to be in slow motion as I let go of him, his velocity taking over and making him go over the top rope, sending him crashing to the ground. I turned back around.

John had the same look of shock as he did when I eliminated Shawn. Randy looked smug as he smirked at me. I looked at John. Randy seemed to be thinking the same thing and went after him the same time I did.

John put up a fight, we turned it into a normal match with clotheslines and five knuckle shuffles. Randy was getting the worst of it but I played possum very well until John's back was towards me. I grabbed his ankle, tripping him down and hitting his head on the canvas. I pulled him back up and rebounded off the ropes, giving myself some speed to throw him over. Randy clotheslined him over when John refused to be pushed.

Eliminated.

Slowly I turned around. Randy was facing me with the biggest smirk in history.

Our eyes locked in a dead stare.

It was all or nothing now.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
